The War of the Worlds
by Rayne Solara
Summary: COMPLETED! Harry is facing his destiny. Rayne is trying to make up for her past. The Final Battle is here! 7th year HOC,RHR.
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Rayne

Disclaimer:

This Story is based upon the works of J.K. Rowling and the amazing world that she created. Please don't sue. The character are hers with the exception of Rayne and Phoenix, they are mine. Hope you all enjoy.

Please read and review.

Authors note: This story is a colaboration between my brother and myself. I have about 12 chapters written so far, but I would like reviews on this first one so I can improve them before I post them. This story is completely H/OC, R/Hr, and maybe some other character pairings along the way. I am a Harry/Hermione fan myself, but it just didn't work for this story, so Ron won out this time. I think you will really like Rayne's character though, so please give her a chance.

Chapter 1: Introducing Rayne

A young girl named Rayne sat staring out of the airplane window. The plane ride had been long and rough. She was sitting toward the back of the plane in a window seat that gave her an amazing view of the clouds that were scattered underneath the plane. Her favorite part of flying was the view, the unbelievable blue sky above her and the fluffy clouds below her. The world looked so different from up above. Not even flying on her broomstick could compare. She loved the way the sunlight flickered off the tops of the clouds and with every time zone they flew through, the mergence of day and night became more and more spectacular. She felt peaceful for the first time in a long while. Part of her wished that the flight would never end, but the rest of her couldn't wait. She was sore from sitting for so long. Her mind drifted back to reality. She let out a heavy sigh.

Only a few more hours till she would arrive at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. Only a few hours until she had to begin to fulfill her mission. She thought to herself remembering the conversation that had led her to this point. She had only arrived at school the night before last. She had been looking forward to her last year. Then things suddenly changed. She had received a visitor last evening, by the name of Albus Dumbledore. She had been sitting alone, as usual, in the Lounge of her dormitory reading on of her textbooks for Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He gently interrupted and her asked her to come to Hogwarts, in order to help him with a specific task. She had been taken aback by his abruptness. She had asked him why he had chosen her for this task, but all he would say was that no one else could accomplish what he would be asking. She had informed him of her past experiences working with others and he just smiled and claimed he already knew that and that it had no effect on his decision to choose her. He also told her that he was coming for her later that very night at precisely 7:30pm. He had given her two hours to pack and leave after she had agreed to help him. And here she was hoping no one would be suspicious of her quick move. How could they not be. She couldn't believe she was sitting on this plane when she didn't even know what Dumbledore wanted from her. She knew the second war had begun last year, and she knew there were long struggles ahead of her. She knew she had to do her part in fighting this war. She knew she was about to be dropped in the center of the war she dreaded, because Hogwarts was home to the one person who could end it, Harry Potter. Part of her wanted to run away, reject Dumbledore and his request, and live safely in hiding. The rest of her knew that the world's fate rested in the hands of those she was about to join, and she knew that she had to join them. She could feel the weight of the burden she was now forced to carry, this impossible task that Dumbledore had so graciously chosen her for, she had a feeling everyday it would get heavier and heavier, harder to deal with. She knew of Dumbledore and his part in the war. She knew what those who were close to Dumbledore went through. She felt good about the fact that there were so many people who believed in Dumbledore and were loyal to him. Something about this felt right. She had been sitting there thinking it through for about thirteen hours now, which was about how long she had been in the air. Sure she could have just apparated, but Dumbledore thought it would be safer for her to travel by normal means. She was afterall only just seventeen. Apparating that far could have deadly consequences for the inexperienced. "I can't understand why he chose me, I would be the very last person to come to in this situation, but I suppose, She thought to herself. "I am the only person in the world Harry Potter might actually relate to, and if he relates to me, I guess he would listen to me. Maybe that is what Dumbledore wants me to do, that would be the only thing that made any sense."

She still wasn't exactly sure of the details of what Dumbledore was asking, he only very briefly went into the reason it was so urgent for her to drop everything and move to Hogwarts. She was sure that no matter what he asked, she could accomplish it, after all, she had been asked to do more difficult things in her life. Then all of a sudden her insecurities started running like a flash through her mind. What if that is exactly what Dumbledore wants her to do. He wants her to train Harry Potter.

_"How do I approach him, what do I say, I can't just go up to him and be like Hello Harry my name is Rayne and I am here to save your ass. Not likely to go over well. Harry, I know something you would really like to know, but you have to agree to one little detail before I'll tell you.....Ummm probably not the best approach besides he would never believe me anyway. Maybe I will let him come to me, he always has been the curious type. I bet I could get him to notice me. I could start slow after all I have never been the outgoing type at first. Maybe I should try to get used to the school first and establish myself. I should make friends and allies. I will bide my time, that way I have a little while to get my thoughts and plans together. Everything is so complicated. I have to have a well thought out plan. I will listen first, find out all I can and then make my move."_ There, her mind was made up; she would wait a little while before acting. She put on her headphones, and laid her head back on the airplane pillow and continued staring out the window.

Finally, the plane landed in London, Rayne gathered her things and began what was going to be a very stressful journey through the terminal. People around her were pushing and shoving each other in order to get off the plane. Rayne figured that it was due to the amount of time they had spent in the air. When she finally walked down the platform and into the terminal, she noticed that she had about 45 minutes until the train for Hogwarts left. She was looking around for a map to the Train station, when she heard a rather loud voice calling her name. She turned around and noticed a very large man dressed in rather funny tattered clothes. He had a long bread and a round kindly looking face. He looked as if he were a giant, and though she had read about giants in her classes at her old school, she had never seen one in person.

"Over here sir." She responded politely to the giant.

"Ah, you can call me Hagrid." The giant told her.

She nodded and the giant man spoke again

"We best be gettin' along, we don' want you missin' yer train now."

"Thank you Hagrid" she said as she turned to follow him.

When they reached the train station, Hagrid handed her a ticket and told her that she was to find Platform 9 ¾ in order to get to the train. She remembered having heard about the platform from an old friend a long time ago at her old school. She had told Rayne about the first time she had to walk at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. She had been so afraid he was going to hit the wall she nearly decided she didn't want to go to school at all. Rayne found the platform easily and when she felt no one was looking, she pushed her cart and herself through the wall. It was a wonderful feeling to see the train to Hogwarts for the first time. They didn't have things like this back home. She looked at all the family's waving goodbye to their loved ones, and her heart felt a twinge of sadness. She remembered her mother and her first day at school. Rayne remembered the way she felt getting on to that first plane that would take her to her new school when she was just 11. She remembered waving goodbye to her mother, a little bit sad but a lot more excited. She sighed and climbed into the train. She went looking for an empty compartment, but they were all nearly full. She was hoping to avoid meeting anyone until she had arrived at Hogwarts. Unfortunately for her, she realized this would not be possible. She was afraid of the way people react to new students, especially ones as old as her. It was her seventh year after all. They would ask question. Who are you, where do you come from, and all that stuff. She did not want to answer any of it. She finally found a compartment with what looked like two nice quiet people in it. She opened the door and quietly asked if there was room for one more.

"Of course" they responded to her and she found herself sitting next to a very curious Blonde Girl who seemed to be reading her magazine upside down.  
  
"Hi, My name is Luna Lovegood." The blonde girl spoke enthusiastically. "And this is Neville Longbottom."

Rayne looked across from her and noticed a very homely looking young man, who seemed to be looking around nervously as if trying to escape from the situation he currently found himself in.

"It's nice to meet you", Rayne said to them and decided that before they had the chance to say anything else, she would try to get their minds off of learning her name. "I was wondering, if you two could tell me a little bit about Hogwarts."

As soon as she said that both of the teenagers faces seemed to light up. They began to animatedly tell her about everything that had happened over the last six years. They filled her in on the war and all the details about the fights they had been a part of.

"You sound like good fighters, but like better friends." Rayne told them as they recounted the battle their fifth year.

"Could you tell me about the teachers and classes? What are they like." Rayne asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Well, watch out for Professor Snape," Luna started. Neville shuttered at the mention of his name as Luna went on. "He hates anyone who isn't a Slytherin, especially Harry."

"Yeah", Neville agreed. "He will do anything if he thinks it will make Harry miserable."

"Why would he do that?" Rayne asked.

"Well, when Snape went to school, he was in classes with Harry's Dad and they didn't get along very well." Neville informed her.

"Oh I see." Rayne said.

Luna cut in and asked the question Rayne had been dreading. "Listen to us, how rude we are! Here we are telling you our lives stories and we haven't even asked you your name."

"My name is Rayne."

"Where are you from Rayne?" Neville asked.

Rayne hesitated, should she answer them, they had spent so long telling her everything she could have wanted to know about Hogwarts. She felt like she could trust them after all they had told her. She decided to answer their questions carefully. "Actually, I am originally from New York USA."

"What school did you come from?" Neville asked.

"I am from Aurora School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in California USA." Rayne replied.

"Do they have houses there?" Neville asked.

"I lived in a dorm if that is what you mean." Rayne responded.

"No, I mean what House did you belong to?" Neville said looking at her as if she were crazy.

"The same one as everyone else I guess." Rayne replied pretending to not know what they were talking about.

"You mean they didn't sort you into houses?" Luna asked in amazement.

"No, I have never been sorted. What is sorting?" Rayne asked back trying to get them off the subject of her.

"Well at Hogwarts we have four houses. When you come to Hogwarts you are sorted by the sorting hat, and he places you in the house you fit best in. There are different qualities to each of the houses luna cut in. Hufflepuff is kind hearted and gifted at healing. Ravenclaw is for the smart ones. Lots of book worms there." Neville told her.

"Slytherin is for those who crave power more than anything else. There have been many a witch or wizard gone bad that has been from Slytherin, the worst one of all being You Know Who" Luna continued for Neville.

"Oh you mean Voldemort?" Rayne said nonchalantly.

Neville and Lavendar both cringed at the mention of the name and started frantically looking around as if he might walk through the door any minute.  
  
"Tell me about the fourth house." Rayne broke the silence.

"That would be Gryfinndor. My house." Neville said proudly. "Gryffindors are known for there bravery, loyalty and courage."

"What house do you belong to?" Rayne asked Luna.

"I am a Ravenclaw." Luna said.

"Oh right, I should have guessed. When I first walked in, you had a book in your hands!" Rayne smiled.

"What house does Harry belong to? Rayne asked trying to keep the conversation on someone else.

"Why Gryfinndor of course. There is no one braver than him, well at least that is alive." Neville said.

"Now Neville, you don't know if that is true or not." Luna said to him.

"What about Dumblodore?" Rayne decided to put her two sense in..

"No, he is just the greatest wizard ever, but I still think Harry is braver." Neville said in reply.

Luna just looked at him and rolled he eyes. Rayne noticed that the train had suddenly slowed down, she figured they had finally reached there destination. Luna noticed too.

"We had better put on our uniforms Neville, we are almost there." Luna told him.

"Right." Neville replied.

Rayne suddenly realized that the only Uniform she had was the one from Aurora.

_"Well it will have to do."_ she thought to herself.

Just as they had finished getting ready, the train arrived at Hogwarts. There was a lot of noise and hustling around when they first stepped off the train, Rayne joined Neville and Luna in one of the Thestral drawn carriages.

"Aren't the Thestrals beautiful!" Luna asked Neville.

"Er..I guess they are OK." He replied. "Poor Rayne probably thinks we are crazy," Neville said looking over to her.

"No, I don't. I am just surprised you can see them." she whispered quietly.

"You have heard of Thestrals?" Luna asked.

"I can see them too." She whispered.

"Well, Luna said in a dreamy voice. Do you agree, aren't they beautiful?"

"I think it is wonderful that you find beauty in something that can only see if you have witnessed death." Rayne said with a smile.

"They really are amazing creatures, we studied them fifth year in Care of Magical Creatures class. There are only a few students at Hogwarts who can see them." Luna informed her.

"Thank goodness." Rayne replied. Neville agreed.

They continued to stare out the windows. Rayne was taking in the sight of the castle she was about to make her home for the next few months. It was beautiful. The lights shining from every window of the huge towers that protruded from the rooftop. It looked like a castle that one would imagine in medieval fairytale. When they had finally come to a stop atop the long winding uphill path, Rayne said her goodbye's to her newfound friends. They went with the rest of there houses to get ready for the evenings feast. Rayne was left to find her way to Dumbledore on her own. She knew she had to be sorted before she could settle into a house, but first she needed to meet with Dumbledore in his study. She needed to be filled in on exactly what she had to do for him.  
  
She managed to find her way to Dumbledore's office, but not without taking some pretty strange detours along the way. She had had an unfortunate run in with the moving staircases that no one had warned her about, and found herself face to face with Fluffy the three headed dog, who still lived in the castle in the third floor corridor on the right hand side. Finally she broke down and asked one of the portraits for directions. And now here she was. She said the password, chocolate frog, and was admitted into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was waiting for her inside.

"I was wondering when you would find you way here, Rayne" Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, if the place wasn't completely booby-trapped at every turn, I would have been here a lot sooner." She said seemingly amused.

"Well, we have to keep you on your toes now." He replied with a sparkle in his eye.

"Lets get down to business as we are running out of time. What exactly do I have to accomplish here." Rayne got straight to the point.

"Rayne, I need you to help Harry Potter figure out the secret of the power he will need to vanquish Voldemort. I need him to unlock the one thing Voldemort hates more than anything and therefore does not understand and underestimates." Dumbledore began.

"How do you plan on having me do that?" She asked him skeptically.

"Well, I need you to train him and not just in fighting techniques. How you do it I will leave up to you, but I need him to unlock the power. You know exactly what I mean. You have to help him search and you are the only one who really understands exactly what needs to be done after all you have the most experience, and I only want the best teaching Harry." Dumbledore stated with seriousness in his voice that let Rayne know he meant business.

"I understand." She said with a newfound determination in her voice realizing the seriousness of what he was asking. "I will do my best to fulfill your wishes."

"Wonderful, now lets get you downstairs. There is a feast about to start and you need to be sorted." Dumbledore said.

Rayne sighed and followed Dumbledore out of the room. This was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Fun Begin

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Authors Note: Please Read and Review. I would really appreciate it.

Chapter 2: Let the fun begin  
  
It was the beginning of Harry Potters seventh year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In those seven years, he has been faced with more challenges than any other Wizard in the World. The Final Battle with Lord Voldemort was going to soon be upon him, but right now he had to prepare for his newest challenge, Advanced N.E.W.T. Level Potions with Professor Snape. How he had been blessed with this class on his schedule, he couldn't figure out. He could just see the look of sheer pleasure on Snape's face as he had yet another year to make Harry's life miserable. He had just arrived at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry today and was getting ready for the Sorting Dinner. Hermione and Ron, who had made there relationship official over the summer, were sitting on a couch in the common room going over there schedules with Harry. Harry had just finished complaining about his schedule, and Ron was starting in on his, when they realized they only had ten minutes until dinner. They got up and agreed to meet down stairs in five minutes. They quickly hustled to get ready, five minutes later they were dressed in there school uniforms and on there way down to the Great Hall.  
  
When they got there Dumbledore made his usual first year announcements: the Third Floor hall on the right side is strictly forbidden to those who do not wish to die a most unfortunate death..... (_at the hands ...err paws ...of Fluffy_) Harry thought and mentally laughed. Dumbledore continued. The forbidden forest is strictly off limits to all students...etc., etc. Harry wondered why he even bothered coming to the dinner. It was the same every year. Next the first years would be sorted...He didn't even bother paying attention anymore. He had so much on his mind lately with the final battle so close. He was still bitter about his fate. Having to be the "Boy who Lived" for his whole life. Having a prophecy tell him during his Fifth year that basically, it was a kill or be killed situation that he was destined to be in with one of the most powerful and evil Wizards ever.  
  
He laughed when his friends would say it would be OK and they would always be together. How could they know or even begin to fathom what he was going through. The pain, the heart ache, and the loss he had been through. Watching the people you love and care for fall around you and knowing that until you murder or die it will not stop. He knew it was his burden to carry, and he was grateful for such caring friends, but sometimes he just longed for someone who could say that they understood and for him to know they meant it. He looked up from his thoughts and saw that the last of the first years had been assigned a house.  
  
_"Good,"_ he thought _"Time to eat."_  
  
But the just as he was expecting Dumbledore to clap his hands and make the food appear, Dumbledore asked for Silence.  
  
"I would like to introduce you to two new exchange students. They both come to us from America. One from Aurora school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in California, And the other from Borealis School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in New York." Dumbledore announced as the room went silent.  
  
"First I would like to introduce you to Rayne Solara." Dumbledore pointed toward the right side of the room.  
  
The girl stepped out from behind a red curtain on the right side of the room. She looked tousled as if she had just gotten off a plane. She was wearing a shiny aqua colored robe that seemed to change colors in the light depending on which way you looked at it. Harry figured this was the uniform from the Aurora school, where she had come from. Harry noticed that she was very pretty and tall, with chin length layered brown hair that had heavy blonde streaks throughout it and her eyes were a brilliant shade of Blue-green. Most of the boys in the Hall had given her a second glance and had started whispering about the hot new girl. She stepped in front of Professor Dumbledore and he shook her hand to welcome her. She acknowledged his greeting, but did not smile.

"Miss Solara, please step over to the sorting hat, so you may be appropriately sorted into your new house." Dumbledore requested.

Rayne walked over to where Professor McGonnagal was standing as always with the sorting hat in hand. Harry listened intently for the mumbling of the sorting hat thinking that if he strained enough he could actually hear what it was saying. He didn't know why he even cared, but something about this girl made him pay attention. The hat seemed to sit for a minute.  
  
_"The most difficult sort since mister Harry Potter "It said in that voice only the person under the sorting hat could hear. "You are brave beyond anything this school has ever known. Your loyalty is unwavering to those you call friends, but your power is immense and you could rival the Dark Lord himself. So where to sort you. Power and determination are in your blood, but your courage and loyalty set you apart. I choose_ ...** GRYFFINDOR**!!  
  
The hat shouted and Harry noticed the look of pure surprise on Dumbledore's face. He wondered why Dumbledore thought she wouldn't have been sorted to Gryffindor. He turned back toward Hermione and Ron, who were clapping for the new girl. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down near Seamus and Neville.  
  
"Welcome to Gryffindor." Seamus said to Rayne.  
  
"Thanks." Rayne replied.  
  
Neville smiled at her and said "After the dinner I will introduce you to everyone, since we have already gotten to know each other."  
  
"I would really appreciate that." Rayne told him.  
  
By now Dumbledore had stood up again.  
  
"Our second transfer student is Mister Phoenix Darklighter" Dumbledore announced.  
  
Phoenix walked in from the left wearing no robe at all along with a black wife beater and black jeans. He had pale skin and black hair which was spiked with gel and he had a wicked grin on his face. Harry swore he positively radiated Slytherin. Harry also noticed that the new girl's face had gone white as a ghost. Neville noticed too. He watched her as the color left her face, and she let out a gasp.  
  
"Rayne are you OK?" Neville asked concerned.  
  
"Oh," she snapped out of her look of shock...."umm yeah it was just a very long flight here today." She smiled, but inside she could barely breathe. "Thank you for asking" She said appreciatively then quickly turned her head back to the Head Table.  
  
Phoenix walked toward Dumbledore with a sneer on his face. He slowly was scanning the room with his eyes. When he reached the front again Dumbledore offered his hand. Phoenix paused and looked at it for a moment with what could easily be called a look of disgust. He slowly took Dumbledores hand and shook it.  
  
"Welcome Mister Darklighter. Please proceed to the sorting hat."  
  
"Right, the hat." Phoenix slowly sneered.  
  
He walked over to the hat and before it even came into contact with his head, the hat screamed "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Phoenix then got up from the seat and instead of walking over and taking his place at the Slythrerin table, Harry noticed, he walked straight up the Gryffindor aisle. His cold gaze searched the table, and found exactly who he had been looking for. There eyes met and Phoenix came closer and stopped right in front of the person. He could only sit and listen to what happened next.  
  
"So, we meet again, Rayne." Phoenix said stonily.  
  
"Phoenix" Rayne bit out in what was more of a hiss than a greeting.  
  
"Did you honestly think we would never meet again?" He asked with an evil laugh.  
  
"One can only dream about such things, Phoenix. Why don't you go slither over to your new little companions and get the hell away from me." Rayne said through clenched teeth. Her eye still locked with Phoenix's.  
  
"I have better things to do." Phoenix laughed and abruptly walked right out of the Great Hall with the eyes of the entire student body on him before he left.  
  
"I would say that you two don't really get along." Neville said to Rayne. Seamus nodded in agreement.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Rayne said shortly. Neville and Seamus didn't push the issue any further.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron had heard the exchange and were talking about what they had just heard.  
  
"Do you think it is an old boyfriend?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't think so. I think it is a Draco/Harry relationship, only an American version." Hermione said.  
  
"I looked like more than that. Did you hear what he said?" Harry asked them. "He ignited something in her, like a fire of burning hate."  
  
"Like I said, it has to be an old Boyfriend." Ron continued. Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes.  
  
"I am sure that is it." Hermione said with a giggle.  
  
"Now you are just patronizing me." Ron started to pout.  
  
Harry had now turned his attention away from his two friends and back to the other end of the table where Rayne was sitting. She had her eyes locked on her bowl of soup. It looked like she was trying to work something out in her head. He had often seen Hermione get that same look when he was studying.  
  
_"I wonder what she is thinking about. What is the story with this girl"._ He thought.  
  
After the dinner, all the students had adjourned to there respective common rooms, many student still talking about the events of the sorting. Harry was one of them. He and Ron and Hermione had been discussing keeping an eye on the new Slytherin.  
  
"Have you ever seen the Hat scream out Slytherin with out even being placed near a person's head?" Ron asked them.  
  
"No, I have to admit that Dumbledore looked very concerned." Hermione said.  
  
"We'll have to watch him...What year do you suppose he is?" Ron asked.  
  
"Seventh....a soft voice spoke from behind them. It was Rayne.  
  
"How do you know, and why were you listening to our conversation?" Ron said getting upset. He did not trust new people until they proved themselves, especially after what he had seen, he wasn't sure if he could trust her.  
  
"Well," she said with a calm anger in her voice. "Let's just say that his reputation precedes him in America, where we are both from. I wouldn't be surprised if the entire house of Slytherin was following him around like a pack of lost puppy dogs by the end of the week. And," she added with a hint of sarcasm, "If you don't want to be overheard, may I suggest a silencing charm be placed around the chairs you are sitting in because this is a common room, and I have every right to happen to be sitting next to you reading Hogwarts, a History trying to innocently learn a little more about the school I will be attending for the rest of the year. You should pay more attention to where you are next time if you do not wish to be overheard; you never know where your enemies may be lurking."  
  
With that she packed up her bag and walked towards the Girls dorms. Harry and Hermione started laughing, Ron turned Red with embarrassment.  
  
"You should have been nicer to her, it is only her first day and I am sure she is tired from flying thousands of miles to get here, not to mention the confrontation she had at dinner." Hermione said.  
  
"If you had just asked what she knew she may have told us more about that new kid, but nooooo, Ron had to go and try to prove his superiority again." Harry said still laughing.  
  
"I should apologize; she probably has had a rough first day." Ron said now with a look of regret in his eyes.  
  
"Tomorrow Ron, go get some sleep. I am going to bed" Harry said and got up and went to his room.  
  
He got ready for bed, still thinking about Rayne.  
  
He thought to himself. "Maybe she knows more than she lets on. She seems quiet. I will have to keep an eye on her too."  
  
He got into bed and turned out the lights. He lay in the dark thinking about what took the sorting hat so long to sort her and only one second to sort Phoenix. And how on earth would he be able to make Slytherins, especially Malfoy, his arch enemy, follow him around like a pack of lost puppies like Rayne had said. He drifted off to sleep with these thoughts in his head.  
  
He suddenly found himself in a dream...light clouds of mist surrounding his feet. It was cold and dark and looked almost as if he was in the forbidden forest, a place he never cared to visit. He saw a shadow appear in the distance and realized that a ghostly figure was walking toward him. He reached his hand down to his pants pocket for his wand, and realized that it wasn't there. He started to feel panic rising in his chest and the closer the figure came, the worse the feeling got. Finally the ghostly figure became clear through the mist and he recognized it as Sirius Black, his murdered godfather. The panic suddenly left him and was replaced with a new feeling of calm and disbelief.  
  
_"Sirius!, he whispered in shock "is it really you." 'The ghostly figure nodded "I thought I would never see you again" tears formed in his eyes.  
  
"Shhh Harry, I don't have much time, but I have an important message to deliver to you. Harry nodded. "Listen closely Harry, this is very important. There is someone who needs you Harry, she was brought to Hogwarts in order to guide you and train you for the final battle." Sirius said  
  
"Who is it?" He questioned Sirius.  
  
"Remember the story of the girl who defeated the Dark Wizard Merrick?" Sirius asked him.  
  
"I think so, wasn't she the one whose brother killed her mother and the rest of her family?" Harry asked him trying to recall the legend in his mind  
  
"Yes. Her brother was very evil. He even gave Voldemort a run for his money. "Sirius told him.  
  
"So what does this gave to do with the girl who needs me?" Harry asked his Godfather.  
  
"She is at Hogwarts. She is the one who needs you." Sirius revealed.  
  
"What is her name; I don't remember the books mentioning one." Harry said.  
  
"They didn't mention one, because no one knows her name. Therefore, I can't tell you who you should be looking out for, because no one knows. But you must start looking for her soon. They have already found out she is at Hogwarts. She knows things that will destroy them all including Voldemort." Siruis informed him.  
  
"Who is 'them'?" Harry asked him frustrated "If I have to find this girl you have to tell me who is after her."  
_  
In that moment Sirius vanished into thin air. Harry woke with a start. He sat up in his bed. He noticed that he was sweating. He got out of bed thinking about who Sirius could possibly be talking about, he wouldn't give a name. He got dressed and walked down to the common room to get a drink of water. That is when he saw a girl sitting on the floor next to the fireplace, with her pet cat. She was looking down lovingly at it talking to it. The cat was a thundercloud gray with lighter gray markings and golden eyes. It looked to be no more than a year old. He tried to overhear what she was saying  
  
"How did he know where I was, how did he find us? I am not ready to deal with him yet. I can't fight yet. I don't stand a chance alone, I don't have any allies. But did I ever really," She seemed to stop talking and be pondering this statement, and then she spoke again "Once I did, but they are all gone. I am only human; my heart can't take much more before it breaks."  
  
Harry saw a tear slide down her cheek. Harry slowly was putting together his dream in his head.  
  
_"No one knows her name..."_ echoed in his mind.  
  
He thought he had heard her say he found her. Then he thought about his dream.  
  
_"They know she is at Hogwarts".  
_  
Harry couldn't believe that there was another person in this world as powerful and evil as Voldemort. He was jolted from his thoughts when she spoke again to her cat.  
  
"He is still out for revenge I could see it in his eyes, He has not forgotten. What do I do?" More tears followed.  
  
Harry realized that she had seen this person in the school; she had said she saw it in his eyes. He had to find out who this girl was.  
  
Harry finished coming down the stairs.  
  
"Shouldn't you be sleeping? Harry asked the girl.  
  
She turned to face him he noticed it was Rayne who was staring back at him. Suddenly it had made sense why she had said what she did to Ron earlier. He recalled.  
  
"You never know where your enemies may be lurking."  
  
She just stared at him looking distraught and a bit taken aback.  
  
"I'm Sorry, she said softly "I didn't think anyone would be up, I guess I should pay more attention huh?"  
  
He smiled at this "I apologize for earlier, Ron is just a hothead sometimes."  
  
"I got that impression. Unfortunately I am not a very patient person; I do not tolerate being berated very well."  
  
"I don't believe that we have been formally introduced. I mean I saw you at dinner, but I haven't really met you yet. I am Harry." He said deliberately leaving out his last name.  
  
"Well Harry it is nice to meet you. I am Rayne." Rayne replied.  
  
"What year are you in Rayne?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am in Seventh Year." Rayne replied.  
  
"Me too." Was all that Harry could think to say to her.  
  
"Why are you up so late?" She asked him.  
  
"I had a dream that disturbed me, so I came down to get a drink. You ?" He asked her back.  
  
"I do not sleep, I can't" she said simply.  
  
Harry knew now that his dream had meant for him to go downstairs and find her.  
  
"Rayne, can I ask you something?" Harry said  
  
"Why not, besides Neville and Luna, you are the first person to actually want to talk to me." She said sadly. "Neville is a wonderful person; he seems to genuinely be a true friend. He said nothing but wonderful things about you. That is if you are the same Harry he has been fighting with for the past few years." She continued. "Any way, what did you want to ask me?"  
  
"I would actually like to get to know you." Harry told her.  
  
"At 2:30 in the morning you suddenly want to get to know me? Very interesting." she laughed a little.  
  
"Well since you don't sleep, why not." He said.  
  
"Fine," she smiled "Let's get to it then" Harry noticed that when she smiled, her whole face lit up. He decided to try to make her smile more often. "Well tell me then, what is your Cat's name?" Harry was trying to start off slow because he didn't know how to just come out and ask her if she was the one Sirius had spoken about.  
  
"Stormy" Rayne replied with a smile looking down lovingly at the kitten sleeping in her lap.  
  
"How appropriate ...Rayne and Stormy." Harry smiled. "I have an owl named Hedwig." She smiled at this.  
  
"I have to admit; he said to her, I have a lot more hard hitting questions for you." He said trying to cut to the chase.  
  
"I would expect no less from you Harry, I like to get straight to the point, but I do like the way you started out." She said her face turning serious.  
  
Harry stared into her brilliant blue-green eyes and noticed the sadness had returned to them. He hated to do this to her.  
  
"Can you tell me why you are here, what is your purpose, and who is after you, is it Voldemort?" She took a deep breath, and Harry looked stunned that she didn't flinch when he said Voldemort's name, instead she looked ready to tell him something.  
  
"First, you need to know, that Voldemort will not come after me until you are out of the way. The reason he is after me is something you will have to discover for yourself for it is too painful and shocking to speak about. I am here to help you. My sole purpose is to help you vanquish Voldemort. But I am here to ask for your help with my own current problem. There is one person who is currently after me, that, if he is not destroyed, will take over when Voldemort is vanquished. He is the only one powerful enough to do it. He is the Second Heir to Slytherin. I must destroy him, but I need help in order to do so. I need someone to train with, and I believe that I can teach you a few things along the way."  
  
"What kinds of things can you teach me? I have been trained to fight since first year." Harry's curiosity was now peaked.  
  
"Well, Harry you need to understand that every witch and wizard is different. I am different from almost every one of them." Rayne stated.  
  
Harry still was searching for the answer in hers. She was evading his questions. Suddenly Harry felt a presence in his mind then he heard a voice say  
  
_"You have been slacking on your Occlumency studies I see, this is my specialty, and I can help you. I can also teach you to Fight, both magically and physically."_ She said silently.  
  
"How did you do that without a spell or a wand?" he asked  
  
"Like I said, Everyone is different, I am just a little more different than everyone else." Rayne told him.

Suddenly Harry realized she was gifted with controlled wand less magic. Harry now understood what Sirius had meant when he said that she would be his greatest ally in the battle. Voldemort was not gifted with controlled wand less magic. He probably didn't even know it existed. He would not know what hit him. By now it was 4am and Harry stifled a yawn.  
  
"Can we continue this tomorrow night? He asked "Same time same place?"  
  
"Of course" she replied smiling slightly.  
  
"And maybe you could begin teaching me tomorrow too? He turned and asked her.  
  
"I will be happy to. See you in class tomorrow." she replied.  
  
"Goodnight, Rayne." He said  
  
"Goodnight" she replied and turned her attention back to Stormy who was now asleep in her lap.  
  
Harry went back to bed thinking about the things she had said to him, and his dream. If she knew deadly secrets like Sirius said she did, He was going to have to learn Legilimency to find them out. He knew it and he knew that was what she and Sirius had meant when they said he had to find out for himself. He knew it was going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ultimatum

Chapter 3: The Ultimatum  
  
The next morning came all too quickly for Rayne. She dreaded the first day of classes. She knew she had to avoid looking suspicious at all times. She cleaned up, got dressed in her new school uniforms bearing her new house colors; the red and gold of Gryffindor. She went down stairs and found a few early rising Gryffindor's in the common room. Harry was not among them. She quickly walked out of the Gryffindor Common room and went toward the great hall. She was hoping to have the chance to explore the perimeters before breakfast. She knew that she had to become quickly familiar with the school in case any enemies decided to make an attack.  
  
Harry had laid awake all night thinking about the things that Rayne had said to him. He had come to a very important conclusion. He was going to do whatever he could to get to know this girl. He had a feeling she would be more important to him than she let on. He knew he had to spend as much time with her as possible. He knew he had to gain her trust, and then maybe she would share some of her secrets with him. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was time for Breakfast. He hoped that if he hurried he could catch Rayne before she went to breakfast. Maybe he could convince her to sit with him and Ron and Hermione. He got up quickly, dressed in his uniform, then he hurried down stairs and saw Ron and Hermione had just arrived as well.  
  
"Hi guys," he said, meanwhile his eyes scanned the room for any sign of Rayne. He didn't see her anywhere.  
  
"Harry, who are you looking for?" Ron asked.  
  
"What makes you think I was looking for someone?" He asked.  
  
"You were looking right past us when we were talking to you. And I just asked you why you looked so tired and you completely ignored me. You were definitely looking for someone." Ron told him.  
  
"I never could lie to you guys could I.." Harry laughed. "Actually, I was looking for Rayne. I thought we could ask her to sit with us at breakfast.  
  
"I haven't seen her, but I wanted to apologize for yesterday when I do. Ron said.  
  
"Actually," Hermione cut in, "I heard from Seamus that she left the common room about two hours ago.  
  
"Oh," Harry said. "Well lets go get some breakfast then."  
  
They walked out of the common room and started down to the Great hall. After they had finished breakfast they walked toward their first classes. That is when Harry finally spotted Rayne.  
  
Rayne was walking toward Advanced Potions, the same Class Harry and Hermione were heading for. She was almost at the door when she came face to face with Phoenix Darklighter. She stopped dead in her tracks as he approached her. He came within a foot of her and looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"What do you want Phoenix." Rayne said in a low hiss.  
  
"Now, now Rayne, is that anyway to greet me? I am hurt." Phoenix said in a less than sincere tone.  
  
"Why don't you crawl back under your rock you traitor." Rayne replied.  
  
At first Phoenix looked amused by Rayne's accusation, and then his eyes turned dark. His glare turned icy. He leaned in no his face just inches from hers.  
  
"Did you honestly think that you would win; that I would never find you again." He hissed at her  
  
"I stopped you once, and I could do it again. Don't test me Phoenix. I am not the same person you remember." Rayne replied coolly.  
  
"You honestly think you could ever defeat me again. You are a fool." Phoenix spat.  
  
"Try me, asshole." Rayne said, her voice laced with anger. She then turned and stormed into her Potions class.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron couldn't believe the scene that had played out in front of them.  
  
"If I didn't know better I would say that those two have a history." Hermione said to Harry.  
  
Harry just remained silent. He knew he definitely had to find out what had happened just now. He was out of earshot of the confrontation and couldn't hear what happened, but the body language and facial expressions spoke volumes.  
  
"Hermione, please forgive me if I am not your partner this year." Harry looked over at her.  
  
"When has Snape ever let you be my partner?" Hermione asked, looking at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"I have to sit next to you so he will switch me. I have a plan. I am going to be Rayne's partner." Harry told her.  
  
Hermione just looked at him strangely.  
  
"Why?" she said point blank.  
  
"Because, I want to find out what all this is about. If I get to know her better, maybe she will tell me." Harry whispered to her.  
  
Harry took a seat next to Hermione and noticed that Neville had taken a seat next to Rayne. Just then Snape entered the room. Just as Harry had predicted, the second he saw Harry and Hermione sitting together, he made Neville and Harry switch places. Hermione groaned. Neville was the worst possible person she could have been paired with especially in potions. It was like being paired with Seamus Finnegan in Transfiguration. Both were absolutely hopeless in there respective subjects. Rayne had not planned on being partnered with Harry, she had hoped that she would be able to make some new friends in her classes, but she figured that Harry probably wasn't too thrilled to be her partner anyway, since he had originally tried to be partnered with Hermione.  
  
"Oh well," she thought, "I have plenty of other classes to make friends in."  
  
As Harry took his seat next to Rayne, he looked over at Hermione and gave her a look that said he was really sorry. She just rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Hi Rayne" Harry said with a lethargic look while glaring at Snape.  
  
"Good morning, I am sorry you got stuck with me, you don't look to happy about it." she responded noticing the glare Harry was giving Snape.  
  
Harry took out his potions book, never taking his eyes off Snape, who was staring straight at him smiling a wicked smile.  
  
"Nothing against you, he said rather loudly, but I really needed a good grade in this class."  
  
Rayne just said "I understand" and looked down at her book.  
  
Snape finally begun the class satisfied that Harry was miserable once again. As soon as Snape turned his back to the class Harry whispered into Rayne's ear  
  
"I am so sorry, bear with me while I pretend I am miserable about this pairing."  
  
Rayne understood what he meant and smiled. Just as she smiled, Snape turned around.  
  
"Miss Solara "he hissed, "What, may I ask you, is so amusing."  
  
Rayne decided to play along with Harry's game and replied "I apologize professor, but I found it rather amusing that "The Boy Who Lived" can't even pass a potions class without his little girlfriend over there."  
  
Snape smiled at Rayne and responded. "Oh if that's all, I agree with you."  
  
Hermione turned red and Harry's jaw dropped and they both turned to face Rayne as Snape turned back to the blackboard.  
  
"Sorry" she mouthed with a weak smile.  
  
Harry just looked at her and shook his head. Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh silently as she watched this unfold. Served Harry right for picking on Rayne in front if Snape in the first place. At least Snape would be satisfied that he had made a good decision in partnering Harry and Rayne together.  
  
After potions, Harry had Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts. He noticed that Rayne was walking right in front of him.  
  
"Rayne, he called out.  
  
She stopped and turned around.  
  
"Yes?" She said.  
  
"I want to make sure you understand that I didn't mean anything I said in Potions. Snape would have partnered me with some Slytherin if he saw I actually wanted to be your partner. He absolutely detests me"  
  
Rayne smiled. "Harry, I completely understand, I just hope you realize that I can play the game as well as you can. And please do not take it personally. I do not mind having you for my partner at all. And to ease your mind, I am actually quite gifted in potions."  
  
Harry smiled at this, and they walked into Defense against the Dark Arts. He noticed some of the other kids in the room, one especially. Phoenix Darklighter. Surprisingly enough, Malfoy and his gang were trailing around after Darklighter like he was some sort of Dark God.  
  
"Rayne," he said as he took a seat next to her, "How well do you know that new kid?"  
  
"Why?" she said.  
  
"Because he just walked in the room with quite a hefty Slytherin following." Harry replied.  
  
Rayne's eyes grew dark. "Harry, now do you believe me. I told you this would happen." She whispered so as to not draw attention to herself.  
  
Harry just thought back to what she had said earlier in the week.  
  
_"I wouldn't be surprised if he had the entire house of Slytherin following him around like lost puppy dogs by the end of the week."_  
  
Rayne broke into his thought.  
  
"Phoenix and I do not get along very well to say the least." Rayne told him.  
  
"I kind got that impression this morning." Harry said.  
  
"You saw us?!" Rayne said now putting her face in her hands. "how embarrassing, did you hear anything."  
  
"No," Harry replied. "I was to far away, but your body language spoke volumes."  
  
Rayne let out a little sigh of relief just as the professor walked in the door. Professor Hoppytoad was the newest in the long line of Defense against the Dark Arts teachers. He was a short, chubby little man with brown eyes and blonde hair that showed a light tinge of green, almost looking like he had a bad incident with some hair coloring product. Harry also noticed that he walked with a slight hop in his step. Harry couldn't recall any teacher that had lasted longer than one year. He wondered if the new professor would be any exception.  
  
Professor Hoppytoad decided to start the class with a little speech. "I would like to welcome all of you to DADA. Since you are all seventh years in this class, we will be focusing on using what you have learned over the past seven years, and putting it into use. There will be duels every class and there will be points awarded to the winners houses. I think everyone in here will benefit from some extra practice," he said looking mainly in Harry's direction.  
  
Rayne couldn't help but smile. This class was going to be EASY.  
  
"Why are you so happy? This is going to be one dangerous class." Harry whispered to her.  
  
"Harry," Rayne replied, the one thing I am better at than potions is DADA. I am a fighter, Harry, I thought I told you that."  
  
She turned to face forward again. The Professor continued on.  
  
"I want everyone to know that we will not be holding anything back, anything goes with the exception of the most unforgivable spell. If you are caught trying to use that one, you will be expelled and sent straight to Azkaban. And to clarify that to all of you I mean the DEATH spell. I hope you will all learn a new appreciation of one another after this is over. Please break up into pairs and start discussing different spells to be used in a duel. You all will begin dueling your next class."  
  
With that he sat down and said "Begin."  
  
Harry and Rayne just sat there.  
  
"Rayne, you said you would teach me to fight last night, does that offer still stand for tonight." Harry asked her.  
  
"It does, as long as you tell no one that the fighting we are studying has nothing to do with DADA. And by no one I mean not even Ron and Hermione." Rayne said very seriously.  
  
"It will be hard to keep something like this from them. I share everything with them." Harry protested.  
  
Rayne just looked at him with a hard stare.  
  
"Not this. Too many lives are at stake here. You want to keep them protected don't you?" Rayne asked him.  
  
"Yes." Harry responded with a slight tone of defeat in his voice.  
  
"Then please do as I ask. Please keep everything between us. I will promise to do the same. We tell no one of anything we do together or speak about." Rayne said trying to impress the importance of secrecy upon Harry.  
  
"That is a lot to ask Rayne." Harry replied.  
  
"Well think about it, and if you accept my proposition meet me at 1am in the common room." Rayne replied.  
  
Then her face turned dead serious and looked him right in his emerald green eyes .  
  
"Harry, DO NOT come if you are not ready to deal with a harsh and painful reality and the consequences that come with it. A lot of people will be hurt, and I can't afford to let you into my life if you are not willing to deal with the results. This is life or death. You will need to put your complete trust in me and never question me. I promise to never do the same to you. You do need to know that if you show up you are willing to accept no secrets, and that it is just you and me from now on." Rayne was now speaking in a very low serious voice.  
  
She did not want to be overheard. Harry could tell she was dead serious. All the cheerfulness and youth had escaped from her eyes. He just sat there staring at her.  
  
Just then the bell rang signaling lunchtime. Rayne got up from her seat, and as suddenly as it had left the cheerfulness and youth had returned to her.  
  
"Until tonight then perhaps." Rayne smiled and walked out the door giving Harry a friendly wave. Harry was left to pack up his things and let what she said sink in. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Decision

Authors Note: Hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. I would like to take a minute to thank ghzowy for giving me my first review. It is greatly appreciated. Hopefully there will be more to follow. And now on with chapter four!!

Chapter 4: The Decision  
  
Harry went to the library to start doing some research for DADA. He wanted to look up different spells he could practice for the duels. He tried to concentrate, but his mind kept drifting to what Rayne had said.  
  
_"I will teach you to fight....harsh and painful will be hurt.....life or death.....never trust."  
_  
All these things ran through his mind over and over again. He knew he had to make one of the toughest decisions in his life. He had always shared everything with Ron and Hermione. He had never kept secrets from them. They were his best friends. The three of them had always done everything together. If Rayne really did know what she said she did, he had to choose to join her. It was his destiny, even if he had spent the last few years trying to deny it or wish it away, he knew he had to save the world from Voldmort. Perhaps it was better this way. If Ron and Hermione didn't know what He and Rayne were doing, they couldn't get hurt. He would at least be able to protect them. He flipped a page in the book, The Dark Arts Most Feared Followers, which he was supposed to be reading. He suddenly realized the page he had been staring at for the last 45 minutes was the page about the Dark Wizard Merrick, whom Sirius had mentioned in his dream. He took sudden interest in what the book had to say about this Wizard. He began to read.  
  
_The Dark Wizard Merrick was once one of the most feared Wizards of the World. He destroyed his Family at the young age of 14. He killed his mother in her sleep, his father, whose identity, to this day, is unknown, is said to have disowned him. No one knows what happened to his Brother and Sister. Only that they were never seen or heard from after their mothers death. It is assumed that he also killed them. After killing his family, he waged war against Lord Voldemort, determined to take out any competition. Two days before Merrick was about to make his final attack against Voldemort and take over leadership of his followers, he suddenly vanished and all his warriors were found dead. He was only 15 years old. It is said that a mysterious young Witch found Merrick's one weakness and finally put an end to his reign of terror. One of Merrick's followers was found barely clinging to life and was able to only confirm bits and pieces of the story before he died. To this day no one knows her name.  
_  
Harry couldn't believe it. He had heard the tales of Merrick, but never realized that the Wizard was only 15. How could a fifteen year old Wizard cause so much damage? Imagine what he would have been like when he was older. Voldemort would look like a kitten compared to him. Harry closed the book, now completely lost in his thoughts.  
  
Rayne had quickly exited from the DADA class so as to not have another confrontation with Phoenix. She could feel Phoenix's eyes boring a hole through her as she left. Had she made the right decision in offering Harry a glimpse of her world? Would he accept?  
  
_"I hope I made everything crystal clear. Was I wise in letting him make a decision on his own? I need to put my trust and faith in him. I need to accept his decision. I need to never question him. I am ready, I just hope he is."_ Rayne thought.  
  
Rayne had Divination after lunch that day. Much to her distress, so did Harry and Ron. She had to make other friends, and it would look suspicious if Harry was her partner in every class. She was kind of relieved when Harry went and sat over next to Ron. She knew he would avoid her until he had made his decision. Neville came up and sat down next to her. She smiled at him.  
  
"How is your schedule going?" He asked her.  
  
"Actually, I am finding it quite to my liking. I actually am pretty good at potions and DADA. Those are the only two classes I have had so far." She replied  
  
Just then Professor Trelawney walked into the room.  
  
"I sense a new aura in this room." She said in her usual mystical tone. "You, my dear. What is your name?"  
  
"Rayne," she replied.  
  
"Well, welcome dear." She said. "Now class, we are going to be predicting the future today. Everyone take your crystal ball and look for your partner's future."  
  
Neville took the crystal ball and tried desperately to find Rayne's future in it.  
  
"I never could figure these stupid things out." He said to her.  
  
She took the ball from him.  
  
"Here let me teach you a trick." She took the ball. "Focus your mind on the person you are trying to read. Get a clear picture of them in your head. Take your hand and place it just above the ball, while still focusing on the person. Count to ten and take your hand away. You should be able to see a vision in the fog. It takes a lot of practice."  
  
Neville took the ball back from Rayne and did as she had instructed him. He looked into the fog and suddenly his face went white.  
  
"Rayne I don't think I did it right." He said dropping the ball, his hand shaking.  
  
Professor Trelawny had noticed the commotion and had come over to them.  
  
"What did you see my dear?" She coaxed him.  
  
"I saw you know who, and he was going after you. He had someone else with him; you were surrounded on every side." Rayne showed no sign of emotion at being told this.  
  
Even Professor Trelawny noticed that she didn't flinch at the mention of he who must not be named. The Professor interpreted it as shock, and took the ball from Neville.

"You are right Neville, I don't think you did it correctly, it does take practice." Professor Trelawny told him, picking up the ball and seeing nothing but fog in it.  
  
"Here let me try on you." She said with a smile. The whole class was still staring at her.  
  
She placed her hand over the ball and counted to ten. She interpreted the fog and spoke calmly.  
  
"Neville, I see you standing on a beach in what looks like California. You are there with a little boy, who looks just like you. I interpret that to be your son. You look very happy and content." She smiled.  
  
Professor Trelawny looked into the fog and looked shocked,  
  
"Yes dear that is correct." The Professor announced.  
  
Everyone was getting excited now, and suddenly Harry rose out of his seat.  
  
"Rayne," he called out.  
  
The class became silent.  
  
"Read my future." Rayne stood up and looked Harry straight in the eyes.  
  
"I am not sure you are ready for it." Rayne replied.  
  
"Try me." he said never breaking eye contact.  
  
"As you wish, but I am not responsible for the consequences." She said.  
  
Professor Trelawny as well as the rest of the class were now very excited. Someone was going to dare to read Harry's future. No one had ever attempted that because they were always afraid of the consequences. The answer to the war may be revealed. Harry sat down across from Rayne.  
  
"Harry," she said "Are you sure about this? There are a lot of other people present here."  
  
"Go ahead Rayne, I can take it." He said.  
  
Rayne looked straight into Harry's eyes again and then closed hers. She focused on Harry and counted to ten. She looked into the fog. She knew that the entire class was waiting on her every word. Rayne knew that she did not dare focus on the far future, rather the near future, she knew she could manipulate the ball.  
  
"Harry, I see you dueling, what looks like another student, a female, and being knocked to the ground unconscious. I believe you need to be careful in DADA class this year." She said with a laugh.  
  
The rest of the room looked quite disappointed. Trelawney grabbed the ball and looked into it.  
  
"Yes, yes that is correct." She said. Quite disappointed herself.  
  
Ron looked like he was about to fall over laughing..."Harry's going to get beat by a girl"  
  
The rest of the class followed suit and soon they were all laughing, everyone that is except Rayne and Harry.  
  
"I don't understand. How come your future shows you battling Voldemort and mine shows me getting my ass kicked." Harry said in confusion.  
  
"Do you think I am stupid?" Rayne asked him. "Did you honestly think I was going to reveal your future to you in front of all these people? Are you crazy! That would be certain suicide. Some things are better off not being known to people you aren't sure if you can trust."  
  
"I never thought about it like that, you are right." Harry said with realization in his voice. "Thank you."  
  
"I didn't think this was the appropriate time or place, and besides, I would never tell you the outcome of the war anyway, because the future can be changed depending on your decisions. Nothing is set in stone." She added.  
  
With that the class dispersed and Harry was left with a very giggly Ron to tend to. By the end of the day the whole school had heard about Harry's future, but also of Rayne's. Harry sat upstairs in his room thinking about the day's events. He knew he only had a few hours to make one of the hardest decisions he would ever be faced with.  
  
"What exactly will she ask of me if I accept?" He wondered. "She seems dedicated and knowledgeable, but am I ready to sacrifice the friendships I have had for seven years because I will be forced to keep secrets from them and maybe even lie to them."  
  
Then a thought dawned on him. Ron and Hermione would always have each other. He had no one. He was happy for his friend, who finally seemed to have things going his way for once I his life. It made him Happy and Sad at the same time. He couldn't help but wonder if there was anyone out there who would fit in his life the way Hermione fit into Ron's. He shook the thought aside. He had more important things to worry about, like the answer he had to give Rayne in just a few hours.


	5. Chapter 5: Rayne's Secret

Authors Note: Since I left you hanging with no real Decision, I figured that I might as well post another Chapter today. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! This is my first fan fic and I really could use the advice.  
  
Chapter 5: Rayne's Secret  
  
As 1am neared, Rayne sat next to the fireplace, with Stormy curled up on her lap. She silently wondered if she had done the right thing in asking Harry to sacrifice everything for her. She would never have done it if it wasn't so important. He had to understand that this was all or nothing. She sat and reflected on her day, the memory of the confrontation she had with Phoenix came back to her.  
  
_"How can someone so dispicable have such a noble name?"_ She thought. _"Phoenix's are healers, loyal and true. Phoenix Darklighter was definitely not any of those things. He was a destroyer, backstabber, liar and worse."  
_  
Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere.  
  
"Rayne?" a voice said, "I have made my decision."  
  
She snapped back to reality.  
  
She knew the voice belonged to Harry. Harry sat down on the floor across from her. He took her hands in his and looked her straight in her eyes.  
  
"Rayne I am going to accept your proposal." Harry started to explain why but Rayne's put her finger to his lips.  
  
"Harry I told you I would never question your decisions."  
  
"Rayne you also said that we would accept no secrets, so I want to tell you why I choose to accept." Harry replied.  
  
"Continue." Rayne said.  
  
"I can tell by looking in your eyes that you have been through a lot, I can tell that you are very knowledgeable, and I am willing to bet anything that the Girl that is going to kick my ass in DADA is probably you. You proved your trustworthy to me three times. I trust you, but I still know hardly anything about you, I need you to tell me your secrets, because I believe you already know mine." He finished.  
  
"I understand that I have a lot to clarify, but I had to make sure that you were involved by your own free will. I did not want you to feel obligated to help me because I told you my past or my mission. I needed to be sure that you trusted me because some of the things I have to tell you are almost unreal. I have many dark secrets, and you will be the only person who knows them. That is why it is so important that everything we say be completely between us. Everything that happens is ours alone to bear. We can only trust each other, Harry; we must never doubt each other, but doubt EVERYONE ELSE. You never know where your enemies are lurking, or who they will use to get to you. In my case my enemies will use everyone I come into contact with, including people in this school. I was hoping I would have enough time to settle in, but the threats have already been made and they know I am here."  
  
"Rayne, I came down here knowing only that you were from America, knew a way to defeat Voldemort, and that you wanted me to sacrifice my friendships to help you. I knew that there had to be more. I wondered what you would ask of me and figured that you would want me to devote every free minute to training or something, no more Quiddich, no more socializing, nothing. And yet I came, and I accepted your proposal. I hope you realize how serious I take this, and how badly I need to make sure Voldemort is defeated."  
  
"I admire your courage and bravery. You are correct when you assume I know your secrets and I know about the prophecy." Rayne told him.  
  
"I figured. You do not seem to be the type of person who goes into a situation unprepared." Harry observed.  
  
"Let me tell you my story then, but first I must ask you to be the secret keeper of what I am about to tell you. No one in the world can know what you are about to find out." Rayne said with all seriousness in her voice.  
  
"Rayne I will take it to my grave." Harry said very seriously. He would never betray a friend.  
  
"Promise not to hate me when this is over, you can be angry, but please do not hate me. I know you must live with this choice for the rest of your life." Rayne said, sadness returning to her eyes.  
  
"I promise" Harry said, still holding her hands.  
  
"Close your eyes Harry and come into my mind." Rayne directed him.  
  
"Legilimens" he whispered. He felt himself transported into Rayne's memories. He was shocked at what he was seeing.  
  
Phoenix _Darklighter stood a top a large mountain with fire swirling all around him. In his hands he held a Green Crystal.  
  
"We must stop him, he has gone mad. He will destroy the world." He heard Rayne's voice say to another blonde haired man who looked to be about two years older than her.  
  
"Don't worry, I will not let him destroy the world, I wish our mother was still here. She would have been able to hex some sense into him." The young man told her.  
  
"Yeah, that is probably why he killed her." Rayne spat out with a hint of bitterness in his voice. "Let's go Skye. It is time to kick his ass. He has had this coming for a long time."  
  
The man, who had now been identified as Skye followed Rayne. Harry watched the battle that ensued. Rayne used every move in the book, including many that Harry had never heard of. Suddenly he heard a scream. He watched Rayne cry out as she watched, Skye, whom he figured was her brother fall. Harry could feel the pain and sorrow coursing through Rayne as her last ally was murdered by Phoenix. In a blind rage she started massacring Phoenix's followers. Finally only Phoenix and Rayne were standing among the dead bodies. Wands at the ready.  
  
"Rayne," Phoenix said in a sickeningly arrogant voice. "My dear sweet sister, at last we are alone.  
  
"Go to hell, Merrick!" Rayne screamed at him.  
  
"My, my, aren't we feisty today. I suppose it is easier for me to kill you while you are pissed off. You are after all the final obstacle in my way. How does it feel Rayne, You are the last one." He laughed the most evil laugh Harry had ever heard.  
  
Suddenly Harry saw Rayne true power. Blue light surrounded her.  
  
"First you kill our mother, and now our brother. I will not let this continue." Rayne screamed all the while the blue energy getting brighter and brighter.  
  
"It is a shame you will not join me, you are so powerful, we could rule the world together. Our family will be known as the most evil wizarding family of all time. It is after all in your blood." Phoenix was taunting her.  
  
"I will never join you or HIM, I don't care if he is our father, you both deserve each other, I hope you destroy each other! You are not my family! As far as I am concerned I don't have a father or a brother!" She let the blue blast go at Phoenix while screaming "Until the day the one who can vanquish you is powerful enough to do so, let you never see another moment of light or darkness."  
  
Phoenix was frozen in time. She ran over to where Skye lay dying. "You can't leave me; you are all I have left." She sobbed.  
  
"Don't let our father win, either Rayne, it is up to you now to save the world from our family." Skye said weakly. "Do whatever it takes."  
  
"I will, I swear it on our mother's grave." She said, tears streaming down her face. With that she kissed his forehead and he took his last breath. She transported Phoenix to an underground cavern of the cave where she was sure that he would not be found. She then took Skye to his final resting place. Later that night, she lay down on her bed. She couldn't believe it, she had picked up the mornings edition of the The Daily Prophet. She couldn't believe what she read.  
  
Voldemort Defeated by a 1 Year Old Boy.  
  
It was over, for now at least.  
  
"I am alone, all alone," she told herself. Harry saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. She took her wand aimed it at herself and said "Until the day Merrick rises, may I never see another moment of light or darkness."  
_  
Harry was now thrown back as he remerged himself back into his own mind. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. He had just witnessed the defeat of the Dark Wizard Merrick. He was speechless. 


	6. Chapter 6: Harry's Offer

Author's Note: Thank you so much to Michelle for the review. This Chapter will have a little more Ron and Hermione in it for you. I do admit I have been leaving them out, though not entirely on purpose. I have been so focused on Rayne and Phoenix that I kind of forgot about them. Thanks for taking the time to read my fic! Everyone please read and review. It is so important! I need to hear what people have to say about this fic since I am absolutely in love with it.  
  
Chapter 6: Harry's Offer  
  
Harry sat still, reliving every moment of what he had just witnessed. He couldn't believe Rayne had made herself relive one of her most painful memories. He couldn't take it all in, he didn't know what to do or say. He was lost in his thoughts.  
  
Rayne had figured he would be like this; she let him sit in silence until he was ready to start piecing together what he had just seen. She knew it would take time for Harry to accept the things she showed him. She knew once he started figuring things out, the dreaded questions would begin. Questions she knew he wasn't ready to hear the answers to but would demand them anyway.  
  
Harry sat there starring into the fire. He had just seen murder, betrayal, and now knew why Phoenix and Rayne hated each other. She wasn't lying when she said she had dark secrets, he knew that now, but he also now needed answers. He gathered his thoughts.  
  
"Rayne," he said calmly, I need to ask you something."  
  
He watched her brace herself she looked at the floor. He wasn't surprised. He knew she was smart. She probably already knew the questions he was going to ask. He could tell.  
  
"Rayne look at me." Harry said calmly.  
  
She looked up. Her eyes were red and tears were now rolling heavily down her cheeks.  
  
"Rayne look into my eyes," Harry coaxed her.  
  
"Please don't make me." Rayne said desperately.  
  
"Rayne no secrets, you promised. I gave you my word that it would be you and me from now on. I have to know what I am up against." Harry told her very seriously.  
  
She knew he was right. She reluctantly made eye contact with him.  
  
Over the years Harry had become more observant. Especially after the trick Voldemort played on him in his fifth year, causing the death of his Godfather, Sirius Black. Harry still had a tendency to rush into things without looking at the full picture, but this time, he was going to make sure he knew everything.  
  
"Rayne, am I to understand that Phoenix Darklighter is none other than the Dark Wizard Merrick; the very same Merrick who at 15 years old went after Voldemort?" Harry said slowly trying to piece everything together.  
  
"Yes, he is. The spell I put on him was only temporary. I was not powerful enough to permanently destroy him. That will not happen twice." Rayne told him honestly.  
  
"How can someone be that powerful at 15? Most of the magic he used isn't even taught to seventh year students. Come to think of it, the same thing goes for you. You used spells that I hadn't even heard of, and I have been dealing with Voldemort for seven years." Harry was very curious as to the reasons behind the magic.  
  
"My mother taught me everything about Dark Magic she knew. She started teaching me when I was five and could pronounce most of the incantations correctly. She made me read every book on the subject that was published. She also taught me how to fight as soon as I could walk. She always said that if I ever got into trouble, she knew I could take care of myself. Since Phoenix was my brother, he was taught the same. The only difference was that Phoenix was an evil conniving lunatic, and decided that he was too good for the rest of the world." Rayne told him.  
  
"What was that blue light you were surrounded in?" He continued to question her.  
  
"When I get angry, I have a tendency of unlocking a latent elemental power that I was born with. My one advantage over my brother is that he was not born with this ability. In order for him to access power such as mine, he has to resort to magical crystals, like the green one he had during our battle." Rayne replied.  
  
"Phoenix knows you are here, and has many of the same classes you do. Why hasn't he already disposed of you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dumbledore would find out who he was. He can't risk that. He knows Dumbledore brought me here and is watching over me. It would destroy his sick, twisted plan, whatever it is. Knowing Phoenix, he will continue where he left off." Rayne said in a low voice.  
  
"So what if Phoenix destroys Voldemort. Then I won't have to do it." Harry said with a hint of excitement in his voice.  
  
"Unfortunately, as much as you would love for that to happen, it won't. Phoenix probably knows of the Prophecy already. He will not go after Voldemort because he knows he can't defeat him. He knows it is your destiny. He will wait until Voldemort is disposed of, and then make his move. Phoenix always did plan carefully, I will give him that." Rayne replied.  
  
"Do you think he will go and join forces with his father? He did mention that it was in you blood. If he joined forces with him, there would be two Dark Wizards against Voldemort." Harry speculated.  
  
"That is VERY unlikely. He would never join forces with our father, because he sees our father as a loser. A half-blood that is a disgrace and isn't even worthy to be associated with him. Phoenix once told me that any Dark Lord who can't get thing right the first time around should be reprimanded because he obviously had a hard time and didn't think his plan through, but when he can't get things done the second time around he should be killed so as to not disgrace the respect that the title Dark Wizard brings." Rayne revealed one of her more disturbing memories of Phoenix.  
  
"Did he kill your father?" Harry was now prying her to see how much she would reveal to him.  
  
"No. He did not. I got to him first that fateful night." Rayne said sadly.  
  
Harry couldn't take it any longer. He had to ask the question that he had wanted to from the start.  
  
"Rayne," he paused as if thinking if he really should ask this question, "Who exactly is your father?" Harry let the question come out slowly.  
  
"Please don't make me answer that." Rayne said now looking down to the ground. A single tear came down her cheek.  
  
She had feared this question most of all.  
  
"No secrets." Was all Harry had to say.  
  
"I don't think you are ready to hear it yet." Rayne replied sadly.  
  
"Just tell me" Harry said patiently "I promise I won't tell anyone, I am the secret keeper remember?"  
  
Rayne looked him directly in the eyes.  
  
"Voldemort." She said dead serious.  
  
The answer hit Harry like a ton of bricks.  
  
"No" he whispered.  
  
First he felt shock and them he felt anger welling up within him, she was the daughter of his worst enemy. She was the daughter of the person who had killed his Parents, his Godfather, and countless friends and there family members. He tried to contain his rage. He tried to calm himself down.  
  
Rayne could see it in his eyes, she feared that this was the end, he would betray her secret, and he would hate her and judge her by who her father, whom she hated with all the fires of hell, was. She waited for the yelling to start. She closed her eyes and waited.  
  
But it never came.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, and found herself starring directly into Harry's emerald green ones.  
  
"You are not yelling." She stated half serious half disbelieving.  
  
"No Rayne, I am not. I now understand an awful lot though. I know why you came to me, looking for me." He said in a soothing voice.  
  
"You don't hate me?" She said in disbelief. Not understanding how he could go from being so angry to being so calm that quickly. Harry had really grown up.  
  
"After what I just saw, how could I. You aren't like them Rayne. Either of them. Something in you is very different. Why else on earth would the daughter of Lord Voldemort be a Gryffindor. You aren't afraid of him; you came looking for me because you knew that I am the only one who can destroy him. You need help with Phoenix, you do not know his next move or who he is going to use against you. You know it is going to be bad whatever it is. That is why you said we could only trust each other. I promise Rayne, I will never betray you. I will not leave you. We were both alone. Our loved ones murdered at the hands of Voldemort and his son. We have an upper hand on them now Rayne. We have each other. I understand why it has to be just you and me. I accept that. You and I will be each others family. You are the only person I have ever met that has a clue about what I feel and have been through. I have been waiting my whole life to meet someone like you. I will never let you down." Harry told her reassuringly.  
  
Rayne was in shock. He had figured it all out. She had to admit this was the very last thing she expected.  
  
Rayne couldn't help herself. She threw her arms around Harry and gave him the biggest hug she could manage between sobs. Harry just held her knowing he had finally found someone who truly understood. They knew they would never be alone again, and for them that was the best feeling in the world.  
  
"Rayne," Harry whispered into her hair after looking at his watch and seeing it was 3:30 am, "Why don't you try sleeping tonight."  
  
"Harry, I haven't slept in two years. I have been using an energy spell to keep me alert and awake. What if Phoenix's cohorts come for me? I can't be caught off guard. I am all that stands in his way you know. My staying awake means keeping everyone here alive." She told him matter-of-factly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"As long as I am around, I can negate his telepathic powers. I am the only one powerful enough to do so. He can't put students in a mind spell as long as I am near him" Rayne revealed.  
  
"So you are telling me that he has no power over you because your family." Harry realized aloud.  
  
"Exactly, but he might be able to get you or anyone else for that matter under his mind control. That is why I must help you, I must develop your powers so that you too can be resistant to him." Rayne told him.  
  
"Rayne you can sleep, Gryffindor is protected, and he can't get in here." Harry informed her.  
  
"But what if he controls a Gryffindor and they give him the password, or worse do his dirty work for him." Rayne countered.  
  
"Rayne, I won't let them hurt you. I will protect you." Harry told her.  
  
"I will not question you, I promised that, but I can't trust anyone but you and especially not my roommates, who will be Phoenix's first targets once he figures out who they are. You are not allowed in the girls dormitories and could not help me if they attacked in the middle of the night, so therefore I can't sleep." Rayne reasoned.  
  
"Sleep in my room then." Harry said rather bluntly.  
  
"WHAT!?" Rayne squeaked.  
  
"I said come sleep in my room." Harry repeated.  
  
"What about your roommates, I can't trust them either." Rayne stated.  
  
"Actually Rayne, I don't have any roommates. I was given my own room after fifth year, with special protection spells on it, due to my popularity with Voldemort , the Death Eaters and their children." Harry informed her.  
  
"I would have to place extra protection spells around the room." Rayne was trying to get out of his offer.  
  
"Then do what you must, but you need to rest." Harry refused to give an inch on the subject.  
  
"Fine," she said in defeat.  
  
She stood up grabbed Stormy, who had been nestled on a couch in the common room after she was rudely awakened by the hug. They headed up the stairs as they reached the top, Rayne suddenly stopped.  
  
"Harry, what about the alarms?" Rayne said as she went to turn back down the stairs.  
  
"There are no alarms on my room. Hermione and Ron are in there all the time. Dumbledore removed them so we could have meetings." He said grabbing her hand and continuing to lead the way.  
  
"I see" Rayne whispered.  
  
Harry opened his door and Rayne stepped inside. She noticed the quiddich banners and Gryffindor colored themes all around the room. She saw the room was fairly neat and then she took two steps backwards. Her stuff was sitting in the corner of the room, with a note on top. She picked up the parchment and read it.  
  
_Miss Solara,  
  
It has come to our attention that your name has been added to Voldmort's most wanted list, right after our own Mister Potter's. We have not yet figured out the reason for this recent addition. We have decided for the time being it is better for you two to stick together as much as possible in order for us to protect you best. Please do not take offense to our decision to have you room with Mister Potter. We simply want you in the place you will be most protected. You will find all of your stuff here and also that all of you classes have been changed to match each others schedules. Again please stick together as much as possible. Two heads are better than one.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster  
_  
"Well, I guess that solves that problem." Rayne said as she handed Harry the letter.  
  
"We are going to have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow when the school finds out." Harry sighed.  
  
"They aren't going to find out because we aren't going to tell them" Rayne said, "with both of us in the same place at all times, we are prime targets 24/7."  
  
"Rayne, how are we going to keep this from the school?" Harry said rather amused.  
  
Rayne was silent.  
  
"Exactly, we aren't and by tomorrow the whole wizarding world will know your name was added to the list. We are absolutely safe in this room. We can't be touched here." Harry reassured her. "Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. And he is the only person Voldemort is afraid of."  
  
"Phoenix isn't afraid of him though." Rayne said worriedly.  
  
"Not even Phoenix can break these walls. As long as we are in here, we are safe." Harry said comfortingly.  
  
"You are right. I will not live in fear, they only feed on that. As long as we are together we are stronger than they could ever imagine. That is why I sought you out. After the fifth year battle, you broke my curse on Phoenix. You have the power to face Voldemort; I just have to show you how. I need to teach you his greatest weaknesses, but that will take time." Rayne reasoned with herself aloud.  
  
"I already know his greatest weakness though," Harry said. "Love."  
  
"Yes, but you don't know how to use it against him in the most effective means possible." She paused, "Harry, your mother's love saved your life, but it is going to take something way stronger than that to defeat Voldemort." Rayne said forebodingly.  
  
"Well I have a feeling you are going to teach me how." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"I am going to try." Rayne said.  
  
"Ummm Harry, I don't see a second bed here. Where am I going to sleep." She said suddenly noticing the lack of bed space.  
  
"Well they said we should be together at all times, I guess that means in sleep too." Harry said with a grin.  
  
"Harry, no way, it is a twin size bed. How are we going to fit on it?!" Rayne was now getting flustered.  
  
"How about a transfiguration spell." Harry suggested  
  
"Aaauughhh!" Rayne cried "...my worst subject."  
  
"Wait a minute, you are actually bad at something, I don't believe it!" Harry said laughing. "You blew me away today in all the classes."  
  
"Yeah, but I spent so much time studying that other stuff, I never had the time to squeeze in transfiguration. I had bigger fish to fry." She said a little indignantly.  
  
Harry was now on his feet. He pointed his wand at the bed and said "Gigantoco!"  
  
The bed grew from a twin to a king size.  
  
"There is that better, good thing this room is big enough." He said.  
  
"Much better thank you." She said as she headed toward the private bathroom.  
  
As she took a shower, Harry sat on the bed thinking about today. As Rayne emerged in her pajamas, Harry really noticed her for the first time. She was actually very attractive. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"What are we supposed to say tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I suggest we don't let anyone in this room ever again, not even Ron or Hermione. Like you said, we can't trust anyone but ourselves." Harry said.  
  
"I think we should leave everyone guessing. Let's not tell them anything, that way they can only guess." Rayne told him.  
  
"That actually is a good idea. People are going to wonder if we are unofficially attached at the hip, because I am not going to leave your side ever again." Harry said jokingly.  
  
"Really?" Rayne said in a lightly sarcastic tone, "What about bathroom use. You can do that on your own can't you?"  
  
Harry smiled. "I will let you know when I can't"  
  
Suddenly Harry felt a pillow smack him in the head.  
  
"I guess I deserved that. He laughed.  
  
"Rayne," he scooted over to her side of the bed and grabbed her shoulder. "They will never catch us off guard again, even if they think they have, they really haven't. You will never be out of my site, even if that means taking you into the bathroom with me." He said, his voice dead serious.  
  
"I appreciate that more than you will ever know." She said back to him.  
  
She hugged him one more time, and got under the covers. He moved to his side and quickly fell asleep.  
  
It as about 5 am when Rayne was suddenly jolted out of her sleep by a thrashing Harry. She could tell he was having a nightmare, and it must have been pretty bad to get that kind of reaction from him. She tried to shake him awake while calling his name, but it didn't work. It had to be another dream that Voldemort plagued, the kind you can't wake up from until he has had his way with you. She was not going to let Voldemort torture him any longer. She leaned over him. She brought her lips to his and whispered "Legilimens" then kissed him with all the passion she had inside her.  
  
Suddenly Harry felt Voldemort withdraw screaming in agony, he wondered what had caused it, but he knew that now instead of pain, he felt wonderful, and he knew that whatever had made him suddenly feel that way was causing Voldemort more pain than Harry had ever caused him. He felt a presence in his mind, he knew it was Rayne, she was holding Voldemort back, torturing him making him scream. He slipped back into a peaceful sleep, knowing that Rayne was protecting him. Once Rayne felt Harry relax, she stopped. She was just sliding away from him when his arms shot up and grabbed her. He had woken up before she could remove herself from over his chest.  
  
"Rayne, how did you do it? How did you get him to go away?" Harry whispered softly still half sleeping.  
  
"I simply used his greatest weakness against him." She said.  
  
His grip did not lighten up he pulled her into his arms and just said " Thank you."  
  
It was the most heartfelt thank you she had ever received.  
  
"I will always protect you." She whispered back.  
  
"And I you." he said before he fell asleep again.  
  
Rayne and Harry awoke around 9 the next morning.  
  
"Good thing we don't have class till 10 today" she said laughing. "I have never slept this late in my life."  
  
"You don't know what you are missing." he said to her from the bathroom where he was currently getting ready.  
  
"I'm starving, how about you?" she asked.  
  
"Ready to face the school?" He replied.  
  
"As ready as I will ever be." She said as she finished getting ready.  
  
They walked down the stairs together talking about the reaction they were going to get, when Harry came face to face with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hey guys." Harry said with a smile.  
  
They didn't even notice Rayne standing behind him.  
  
"Harry, where have you been, the whole school is talking about You Know Who." Ron said in a panic.  
  
Harry found it rather upsetting that after seven years of fighting Voldemort, Ron still could not ay his name. Harry hated that.  
  
"Yeah guess who is number 2 on his hit list." An excited Hermione cut in.  
  
"I Am." came a voice from behind Harry.  
  
Ron and Hermione became deadly silent. Rayne stepped out from behind Harry.  
  
"And I already knew that." Harry said to them.  
  
"Hi, Rayne, we didn't see you come down the stairs. And Harry how did you already know? The Daily Prophet just arrived and you don't get a copy." Hermione observed suspiciously.  
  
"We are on our way to Breakfast, would you like to join us?" Rayne offered politely avoiding Hermiones rapid fire questioning.  
  
"Sure," Ron said "come on Hermione let's go."  
  
Ron was giving Hermione one of his, we have to find out why looks. The four started down to the great hall. They ate breakfast in an awkward silence. Ron and Hermione couldn't believe that Harry wasn't telling them everything. They usually couldn't shut him up. Now he was only talking about classes and boring stuff.  
  
"Harry, I have had quite enough, you have avoided, my questions long enough, you had better tell me what is going on." Hermione scolded him.  
  
"Hermione, I can't tell you why Voldemort is after Rayne, no one knows, but they are investigating it." Harry lied.  
  
"Who is investigating it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Dumbledore and the Order. I got a letter from Dumbledore this morning telling me about Rayne's addition to the list. That is how I knew." Harry replied half telling the truth.  
  
"Well we expect to be the first to know if they find anything out." Ron chimed in.  
  
"Rayne, aren't you scared. What did you do to him that you are number 2." Hermione asked her.  
  
"Well, whatever I did, it was nothing compared to what Harry did to him, or else I would be number one wouldn't I." She said with a light smile and a laugh.  
  
"Rayne, how can you be happy about this! You should be absolutely terrified." Ron said looking at her as if she was a lunatic.  
  
"I fear no one, and if Voldemort does happen to be unfortunate enough to cross my path, he will have a hell of a fight on his hands." She replied in a more serious tone.  
  
"Harry, we have to get going to Muggle studies." Ron said.  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement. They got up, but Harry didn't move.  
  
"Harry, aren't you coming?" Hermione said tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.  
  
"Actually, there has been a change in my schedule as of this morning; I have Advanced Care of Magical creatures with Rayne." He told them.  
  
They stared at him for a minute and then shrugged, said good bye and went on there way. Harry watched them as they left. Ron had put his arm around Hermione's shoulder as they were walking out of the Great Hall. They looked so happy, so in love. He suddenly felt horribly guilty about lying to them.  
  
"I hope they aren't to upset" Rayne said.  
  
"Don't worry about them, they will get over it. They have each other after all." Harry said.  
  
They got up and headed toward their class.


	7. Chapter 7: Lessons

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone for the reviews. This is a revised Chapter. I wasn't completely happy with the old version as I left out some important little details. I am much happier with this one. PLEASE REVIEW!! I still think Dean Thomas could be the HBP though. I guess we will see won't we.

Chapter 7: Lessons

Four Days had passed since Phoenix Darklighter had been sorted into Slytherin. Draco Malfoy was extremely irritated.

How dare Phoenix come to his school and take over the evil regime of Slytherins that he had been building for seven years. He would pay dearly. Ever since Phoenix had come to Hogwarts, Draco had been shoved aside, basically forgotten. No one forgets Draco Malfoy.

Draco watched as Phoenix threatened, bullied, and hexed his way to popularity. Anyone who dared to stand up against him mysteriously went missing. They hadn't been seen or heard from since. He watched as the whole House became fearful and subservient to Phoenix's every command. Draco himself dared not speak out, after all he was angry, but not stupid. He didn't want to find out what happened to the others.

Little did he know that Phoenix was watching his every move, waiting for him to make a mistake, so that he could get across a message to Draco's father, one of Voldemort's most faithful followers.

_"It is only a matter of time."_ Phoenix thought with an evil snicker.

While Harry and Rayne were playing follow the leader, Phoenix had been very busy putting his plan into action. He was aware of the fact that Rayne knew him better than anyone else. He knew she would be able to anticipate his next move before he made it.

He hadn't expected her to be at Hogwarts, he had only gone there himself to start rebuilding his army. He wanted to start fresh in a place where Voldemort started his evil empire. He swore that by the time he was done, no one would even remember his loathed fathers name. Being able know where Rayne was only made his job easier. Instead of hunting her down, she had unknowingly delivered herself on a silver platter to him. He couldn't wait to destroy her and the best part was that he really didn't care one way or the other about the consequences. He could work around the few setbacks her destruction would present. After all, what are a few dead people to someone who doesn't possess any conscience?

Phoenix felt that the Slytherins needed someone who would tell them exactly what to do and if they should fail, would punish them accordingly. He was right. Within a matter of hours, he had scared every single Slytherin in the house into agreeing to help him destroy Harry Potter and his new found friend. Even Draco Malfoy was put in his place. No one dared to speak out against him for the fear he instilled in them kept them silent. It didn't hurt that the few people who did dare to question him were no longer a threat. He would not take any chances this time. Phoenix knew he would not fail twice. First he would take out his pesky sister, whose fault it was that he was in this predicament to begin with, and then, he would continue where he left off 16 years ago.

After their classes Rayne and Harry headed for Lunch. There they sat together and began discussing different methods of mind reading. Their pattern continued for the next week. Everyday they were constantly together. Every night Rayne would fend off Harry's dreams, and he had no idea how she did it, only that she said she used Voldemort's greatest weakness against him. Every time, he felt stronger after she had defeated him. They had been correct in assuming that people would notice that they were always together. Harry was still having trouble accepting the looks he and Rayne had been receiving lately. Every witch in Hogwarts hated Rayne because she was always with Harry. Many of the guys gave Harry looks that would silently say "The-Boy – Who- Lived gets everything." Harry followed Rayne everywhere. And Rayne never took her eyes away from him as he talked to his friends. Harry's friends were getting worried about the amount of time they were spending together.

Hermione was the first to confront the pair. She saw them eating lunch together and walked up to them. She slammed her hands down on the table and looked Harry straight in the eyes.

"Ok. What is going on? Everyone is talking about you two, even the Slytherins. Why are you two following each other around the school? Why are you avoiding us?" She practically screamed at Harry.

"What are you jealous?" Harry replied a little more rudely than he intended.

Hermione became flustered at that remark.

"NO!" She shouted.

She looked ready to jump over the table at Harry, and then Ron jumped in to the argument.

"But if our best friend has an interest in a girl, I would think he would tell us and not parade around in front of the whole school first. We have been your friends for seven years, you know her for two weeks and suddenly we never see you anymore? It is almost as if you are to good for us now." Ron said, once again letting his temper get the best of him.

Ron was not about to let Harry treat him and Hermione that way. They had been through so much together, and all of a sudden this girl shows up and steals Harry away from them in less than two weeks. Harry was now at his boiling point. They just didn't understand. He tried his best to remain calm.

"First of all, what makes you think I have an interest in her?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"Because the entire school is talking about how you are in every class with her, you are always together and you never let her out of your sight." Hermione said exasperated.

"How can we not think you two are interested in each other." Ron added.

"I think you are just jealous because I am spending more time with her than you and Ron. I can't help that my schedule happens to match hers. I didn't plan it that way, and so what if I was interested in her, it is no ones business who I date, or who I am interested in. If I want to spend time getting to know a brand new student, who has no friends and no clue about our country or culture, then I will, and it is none of the entire schools business." He stated coolly and calmly to Hermione.

She looked in his eyes and said

"That's not all they are saying."

"Enlighten me." He stated.

"Well I heard that Rayne's stuff disappeared from her room. Her roommates say one minute it was there and the next it was gone. They haven't seen her since. Where has she been staying, you must know since you are always together." Hermione was getting very irritated, and Harry could see that.

"Well," Harry replied, "She is right next to me you know, why don't you ask her instead of pretending she can't hear every word you are saying to me."

Harry was getting impatient with them now.

"Because we want to hear it from you. Not her!" Ron said angrily.

"Fine, I will ask her." Harry said turning to Rayne and giving her a exasperated glance.

"Rayne, where did you move to? Why did you move? What is going on?" Harry asked her knowing she would have a better way to answer their prying questions than he would.

Rayne smiled and looked at Hermione and Ron and said in a very patient voice.

"Hermione, I must admit, I was removed from my roommates due to the fact that if I stayed with them they would have been in grave danger. Apparently Voldemort feels that I am a threat to him. As Harry is also in the same position I am in, he offered to escort me to my classes, it just so happened we had the same classes, so it has worked out splendidly. As for where I am being housed, I am afraid I am not allowed to tell due to the high security risk. Professor Dumbledore instructed me to tell no one. I am afraid I must comply with his wishes as he is the Headmaster. Harry has been kind enough to try and befriend me as I have no one and being in a new school that is a very precious thing for me as I am not very social. I was sent here because my guardians thought that American schools were spoiling me, I was forced to leave all my friends and everything I know. Please do not be upset or angry at me for being friends with Harry, I do not have a lot of friends and he has been so kind to me."

She looked at Hermione with big innocent doe eyes.

Hermione's angry glare softened a little. Ron just rolled his eyes.

_"Blah, blah, blah"_ he thought, not daring to speak aloud, knowing Harry would probably fly into a rage. Little did he know that Rayne had caught his fleeting thought, and was about to give him a good scare by shouting something mentally back at him when Hermione started speaking again.

"Of course I am upset, but if Harry had just explained the situation to us instead of keeping it secret we wouldn't have been forced to question you two." Hermione stated as if she were talking to a five year old child.

Now Rayne was getting irritated. She had never been the patient type, but she had always been respectful of other people. She was getting very close to saying something regretful. She struggled to hold herself in check.

"I asked Harry not to tell anyone about it, just in case some of the girls would threaten me or get jealous considering from what I hear he is the most eligible bachelor at Hogwarts." She gave Harry a wink as his face turned red. "Being new, I do not think the threats would help me make friends." Then Rayne smiled at Harry's friends.

Ron and Hermione sat silently for a moment staring hard at her and then at Harry, and back again.

Harry knew he had to break the awkward silence.

"Please understand you guys. You have each other. You two belong together; I can see it when you look at each other. Your eyes sparkle and your love shines in your faces. I have been through so much with you guys by my side. I just need time to sort things out on my own. The final battle is drawing near and I need to focus on getting to know myself right now." Harry said sadly.

"We will always be there for you mate." Ron said reaching across the table and patting Harry's shoulder.

"I know that," Harry said, "and when I need it, I will ask for your help, but right now, I just want to go through this on my own."

"You mean on your own, with Rayne." Hermione said tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes." Harry replied.

His tone was so final, that Ron and Hermione knew that there was nothing more to be said. They simply looked at each other and walked away.

"You didn't have to do that." Rayne told him in a comforting voice.

"I know, Harry replied softly, "but they will be safe, and I will be able to focus on destroying Voldemort better knowing that."

Rayne nodded in understanding. Harry just continued staring at the table, deep in thought.

Rayne and Harry went to the library after lunch. Rayne went into the Dark Arts section and pulled out a book called Dark Lords of Past Present and Future,

"Here Harry read this, you will find that you can't believe everything you read." Harry began to read a section titled "Great Battles". It told the story of how a great and powerful witch took on her brother and destroyed him and then killed herself. It was a very misguided history of Rayne's battle against Phoenix, or Merrick as the book called him. It did not do her justice or explain what really happened and on top of all that had her commit suicide. Harry smiled.

"I see that even the best history book can get it completely wrong," He said. Then suddenly a realization dawned on him. "Wait a minute, Rayne, you were asleep for 14 years?! How did you manage to remain 17? Shouldn't you be 30 something?"

"Actually," she said, "I was frozen in time. I froze myself when I was 15. I awoke when you finished your 5th year battle, still 15. I spent two years getting to know this time and culture and then I came to you. I never aged because the spell I did never allowed me to. Unfortunately it also had the same effect on Phoenix. I am actually still 17. When you are frozen in time, it is as if you just took a nap for an afternoon. It goes by so fast."

"I understand." He said to her. They studied in silence for about a half hour.

"Hey Rayne," Harry said getting her attention.

"Yeah" She replied.

"I have just one more question." Harry said.

"Go ahead." Rayne replied looking up from the book she was studying.

"If you were 15 when you battled Merrick, How can you be related to him? Wasn't he 15 when you defeated him?" Harry asked knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Easy," Rayne said calmly turning her eyes back to her book.

"We are twins." She stated.

"But you two are as different as night and day. You are light and he is dark." Harry said taking it in.

"Not all twins are identical, Harry." Rayne said looking at Harry with a grin on her face.

They got up and headed toward advanced charms class. Professor Flitwick had household charms on the agenda and after they left that class they had the one class Rayne dreaded.

Transfiguration.

"I don't feel well," she whined at Harry.

"Rayne, you are an ace at every other class. Why does Transfiguration bother you so much?" Harry asked with a grin.

"I don't know, maybe it is because I just can't seem to get it right. I once turned a rat into a very furry goblet with a tail, but that was the best I ever did. I just don't have the vision to transform things." Rayne replied.

"I can help you then. I am very good at it." Harry smiled.

"Good, because it is probably the only class I will be absolutely useless in." Rayne replied.

They proceeded into the class and Professor McGonnagal began class.

"Now class," the professor started, "This year we are going to focus on transforming ourselves into animals. I know you are all now in your seventh year, and by now you are old enough to appreciate the seriousness of becoming an animagnus. When this year is over, you will have the choice to register as an animagnus, or choose not to be one. Please consider this decision carefully."

She paused and looked around the class.

"Will you all please take out your text book and read Chapter 1 "How To Choose Your Perfect Form". I expect that by the next class you will all have an idea of which form you want to take." She said.

Finally there day was over. They headed back to the common room. Harry went up to his room with Rayne in tow. Many people noticed that they had gone up the boy's stairway together.

Including Ron.

He decided to go visit Harry later that night and see if he could find out why Rayne was going up the boys stairs. After Harry and Rayne entered their room they began to change out of there school clothes. After they were both dressed more comfortably, they began to start studying for there first DADA duel which was the next day. As they sat on the bed together reading different ways to disarm their opponents, they heard a soft knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Harry said with a worried look.

"It is probably Ron or Hermione." Rayne replied. "I will go hide."

Harry waited until Rayne was out of sight and went to answer the door. There stood Ron.

"Hey Harry, whatcha up to?" Ron said trying hard to act casual all the time trying to get a look behind Harry into his room.

"I was just reading up on dueling for DADA tomorrow, and I wanted some peace and quiet." Harry said hoping Ron would take the hint. Sometimes he was so thick. Harry could have sworn he had told him he wanted to be left alone that afternoon.

"Oh," Ron replied. "I was just passing by and wanted to see if you were Ok."

"I am fine thanks." Harry said shortly.

"Alright Mate, I just was worried about you, you don't seem to be yourself lately. Has Rayne brainwashed you?" Ron said while examining Harry with his eyes.

"No that is not it at all, I am just really focusing on studying DADA especially since the battle is drawing near. " Harry said irritated.

"Oh, I understand. I don't blame you. But I was wondering if you new where Rayne was. I wanted to apologize to her for the other night and this afternoon. I can't seem to find her anywhere, and none of the girls seem to know where she went." Ron said sneakily.

"Well, I don't really know where she is. She meets me downstairs in the morning and we spend the day together." Harry lied.

"You have been spending an awful lot of time with her lately, do you like her or something?" Ron tried to get something out of Harry other than a short answer.

"You know Ron, I have never really thought about it. I guess I just see her as someone I can relate to." Harry replied honestly.

"Really, someone you can relate to, and that is why you spend all day with her?" Ron questioned.

"We have a lot in common, we are Voldemorts most wanted after all." Harry pointed out.

"Good point, well, Ok I will leave you to your studying. Goodnight Harry." Ron finally gave up.

"Night Ron" he said as he shut the door.

"Rayne you can come out now, he is gone." Harry called to her.

"I know," she said coming out of the bathroom.

She had to admit she had been a little hurt by his comment about her just being someone he can relate to, but she knew she couldn't expect much more than that. She thought about her mission, to teach Harry about Voldemort's greatest weakness and use it against him. She was able to protect him with her love for him; one he didn't even know existed; one that was growing stronger each day she spent with him. But she couldn't protect him forever. He needed to feel that same love back. She knew she couldn't force the issue, but if Harry couldn't summon that love for someone, he was in big trouble. She knew she had her work cut out for her. As for Harry, he only knew that he was safe in his dreams while she was next to him, but that was all he knew. He did not have the faintest idea why she fought for him in his dreams every night, only that she was always there and that she knew exactly what he needed.


	8. Chapter 8: Discovered

Authors Note: I think it is time for everyone to get to know Phoenix. He is just so evil....kinda like my own brother! J/k! I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.

Chapter 8: Discovered

It was midnight and the Slytherin Common Room was pitch black. Phoenix stood staring out the large window that overlooked the Forbidden Forest. As far as he was concerned, he had been watching his sister from afar for too long. He had people spy on her, but so far he had not been able to find out where she disappeared to after classes. He hadn't been able to get close enough to any Gryffindors yet to put them under his mind control spell. He had to use a spell after all since Rayne was able to negate any real mental power he had. Today was the day he would pick the lucky Gryfindor girl who unknowingly would be providing him with information about his sister. He knew he had to choose someone who was close to Harry and his friends, so that they wouldn't grow suspicious.

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dark figure sneaking across the wall near the fire place.

"And where are you going, Draco?" Phoenix asked evilly.

"Out." Draco replied shortly.

"No, your not." Phoenix said sneering.

He raised his wand and said "Immobilus."

"Draco, you have known Harry Potter for Seven years now. I know you want to hurt him for all the embarrassment he caused you and you family. Lord Voldemort, hasn't done anything for you. So why are you sneeking off to tell him what has been going on here. Why help someone who doesn't care if he lets you live or kills you?" Phoenix hissed.

"My father will not appreciate you holding me up. You will regret this." Draco tried to threaten Phoenix.

Phoenix just laughed.

"Just let him try. I know who your father is; in fact why don't you just tell him exactly what has been going on. You have no idea what you are dealing with." Phoenix walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"I have had enough of this chit chat. You will help me find a Gryfindor girl to spy on Harry Potter and Rayne Solara. You will romance her, and get her to tell you exactly where Rayne is hiding. Phoenix told Draco in a superior tone.

"I will not take orders from you. I only answer to Lord Voldemort. My father will make sure you suffer for this." Draco hissed at him.

Phoenix walked up to him, grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him inches away from his face.

"Fine, I am sure you can't wait to find out the fate of the others who didn't see eye to eye with me." Phoenix's evil grin said it all. He could smell the fear oozing out of every pore in Draco's body.

Phoenix dropped Draco on the floor, and continued to speak.

"You will obey me now. As for your father, deliver a message to him for me. It is simple so even you can remember it. Tell him that Merrick is back, and your father better take a good look at his loyalties. You will tell only him and tell him nothing else other than those words. If you do, you will find out the fate of your housemates. You will then report back here and we shall choose the girl you will seduce." Phoenix then paused and stared at Draco. "Well, what are you waiting for. GO!" He hissed loudly.

Draco didn't know what else to do. He ran straight out of the Common room to deliver Phoenix's message to his father.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After everything that Harry had found out about Rayne, he was beginning to worry about why Dumbledore would allow a person such as Phoenix to come to Hogwarts. Rayne had made him promise to keep everything between them a secret, but still didn't Dumbledore know everything. How could he overlook this......or maybe, he didn't. Dumbledore did bring her here. Harry couldn't help but wonder if maybe once Dumbledore found out Phoenix had his sights set on Hogwarts, he went to Rayne, knowing she was the only person who could negate his powers. He imagined that Dumbledore would rather to be able to keep an eye on Phoenix's plans while he was under Hogwarts roof. Either way, he coulldn't understand why Dumbledore would put his students in such jeopardy.

Harry was also starting to wonder how Rayne fought Voldemort off from his dreams every night. He had decided that since she wouldn't tell him, he would have to find out for himself. He knew Rayne thought that he wasn't ready to know, but he knew he had to find out. So that night after they had gone to bed, he began to fake a nightmare. He began thrashing around. Rayne was awakened and went into action. First she called his name and started shaking him. He continued to thrash about. That is when he felt her pin his arms down, she leaned over him. Then she brushed his hair out of his face and he could feel her lean over. He heard her whisper "Legilimens" and suddenly he felt the warmest feeling he had ever experienced. He opened his eyes and realized that Rayne was not only now in his head, but was in full contact with his lips. Now he understood. Rayne used Voldemorts greatest weakness against him. She poured all her passion and love into the kisses she placed on his lips, hoping to release him from his nightmares. Harry suddenly out of nowhere started returning the kiss. Rayne stopped dead.

"Harry, I..." she started, but before she could get another word out, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and captured her lips again.

This was the first time someone had kissed her, willingly and without reservation. When he finally broke the kiss, he just starred at her, still tightly holding her to him. Finally she broke the silence.

"Harry, what was that for?" she asked him. "For trying to save me yet again."

Rayne just looked at him.

"Harry there was nothing to save you from. I thought you were having a nightmare, but I couldn't find Voldemort in your head. You were thrashing around as if he was there, but he wasn't." Rayne said with confusion written all over her face.

"I know." Harry whispered back.

"What!, wait a minute are you trying to tell me that you were purposely trying to get me to save you so you could find out how I did it?!" Rayne looked him straight into his eyes.

Harry could see the hurt in them.

"Rayne I made a promise not to question you. You refused to tell me how you kept saving me, so I decided to find out for myself. Please do not be angry." Harry pleaded with her.

Rayne suddenly let out a giggle.

"Angry, I am actually impressed. I would have done the exact same thing in your situation." Rayne said truthfully.

Harry smiled at her.

"So are you going to explain it to me now, or am I going to have to try that trick again." He asked.

"Harry, it is so complicated that I am not sure if you are ready." Rayne said with a worried look in her eyes.

"Try me." He said and leaned into her, placing another kiss on her lips.

He didn't know why he did it, only that it felt so right.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Rayne still had second thoughts about telling him her mission.

"Are you questioning me?" he asked.

"NO! I would never; I made the same promise, remember." She said offended.

"Spill it Rayne." Harry whispered in her ears.

"Harry, there is one thing more powerful than you mothers love; the one thing that will drive Voldemort to his death. Actually, it is the mixture of three things. Passion, Devotion, and True Love. A mother's love is a gentle kind sacrificing love. True love is that of the one person whose soul you were meant to bind to, your soul mate. Mix that love with the devotion of a true friendship and the passion of the heart and you have a mixture more powerful than anything Voldemort could ever dream of. It will be his undoing. But it must come from you. You are the only one who can defeat Voldemort as I am sure you remember from the prophecy at the end of your fifth year. Remember the part about powers which he knows not. Well that Harry is where I come in. I am here to train you to fight, but to also teach you how to use the gifts you have to defeat Voldemort. I must unlock your Passion, Devotion, and find your soul mate for you. I am not sure why Dumbledore asked me to perform this task, but I know that he is the wisest of the wizards and would never steer me wrong. I was sent here to help you find the person who can set the three factors into motion. I saved you with passion and you witnessed for yourself how Voldemort screamed in agony. Imagine, Harry, the power of passion along with devotion and true love. Three things Voldemort has never and will never know. His death eaters are devoted to him only in fear. They hide rather than die for him. True devotion would mean you are so devoted to that person, you would die rather than lose them or leave there side. You would sacrifice your life for them just so they could live. That is why I must help you find your soul mate. Do you understand the importance of why I told you we can't tell anyone and it just need to be you and me. If word leaks out that I have found the key to Voldemorts undoing, and I am training you. They will massacre us the very first chance they get." Rayne had a tear running down her cheek.

Harry reached over and wiped it away.

"Rayne, Thank You. He said. "I understand the sacrifice you have made to come here and help me. If Dumbledore feels you absolutely have to help me, there must be a very good reason. I have a feeling I know what it is. But I would rather not jump to conclusions. I do know that what I felt when you kissed me was passion. It was a wonderful feeling, deep and warm. If that is not what passion is, I can't wait to find out."

"Harry, passion is uncontrollable. It is ravenous and hot, yet gentle and romantic. I know it is a far better feeling than deep and warm. I hope that you actually do feel it, so you can know it when you find it in your soul mate." Rayne said looking toward the window.

"Rayne, how will we find my soul mate. I haven't even had a real girlfriend yet and I am in my seventh year." Harry said worriedly.

"Harry, I am going to teach you a spell that will help you recognize your soul mate, but I am afraid that I am not the best one for this as I can't bring myself to look for mine." Rayne said sadly.

"Why not, you don't seem to be afraid of anything." Harry said watching her thinking to herself about her last statement.

"Actually, I am a hopeless romantic. I am kind of hoping he finds me. My prince charming that will come and sweep me off my feet. I want him to find me Harry, it is just the way I prefer, so while I will teach you how, and only you will be able to see them. I hope you understand why I will not practice the spell with you." Rayne told him quietly.

"I can accept that, as long as while you are waiting for prince charming, you will settle for sleeping next to me?" He said with a lopsided grin.

"I can accept that." She said.

"What will they look like, I mean, how can I tell?" He asked.

"Well, there is this spell that can be cast that will make a mark on your soul mate that only you can see." Rayne explained, "Whatever mark you picture in your mind when you cast the spell will be the mark that will appear. It will last for twenty four hours. You have until then to find your soul mate. The one with the mark on the back of there left shoulder, because that is where the mark appears." Rayne then hesitated. "After you cast the spell, if you do not find them, you must wait to do it again."

"How long?" Harry asked.

"Well, the spell will only work on valentines day. Rayne said very carefully as if she was trying to break some bad news to him. "You can only perform it once a year. So basically, we have one shot at this."

"Valentines day is 6 months away!" Harry exclaimed.

"How am I supposed to prepare if I do not get to find this person for 6 months!" Harry said getting worried.

"Harry, I think that is what I am for." Rayne smiled.

"I guess your right, but what if I don't love them." Harry said looking at her.

"You will have to learn how." Rayne said gently.

"In the meantime, would you mind settling with me instead of your soul mate for now? I am willing to accept the fate I am dealt knowing that there is someone else meant for you, but at least I am an OK alternative." Rayne asked him.

"I would rather that than anything." Harry said to her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly. He wasn't sure exactly when he started to fall in love with her, he only knew that right now, he wouldn't trade this moment for any in the world. He felt so at peace.

He knew there had to be more to Dumbledore's placing them together than this. He could feel it. Dumbledore would not make me wait six months to find someone who could save the world. He would send her to me and then let us discover it for ourselves. He was willing to bet anything in the world that on Valentines Day, he would cast that spell and the mark would appear on Rayne. It had to be. He would wait to find out, but in the meantime, he was going to treat her as if she was the one. Then a thought struck him. What if she wasn't? What if the mark didn't appear on her? He would have fallen in love with her and both there hearts would be shattered. Having to give her up to be with someone else would be the most painful experience of his life. Maybe, he could show her that he didn't need his soul mate to perform the three tasks. Maybe he just needed her. He was torn. He noticed she had fallen asleep next to him. She looked so peaceful, the poor girl hadn't slept in years, and yet now she looked as if she felt safe and secure for the first time. He shared that same feeling. Suddenly he realized that she needed him as much as he needed her.

"_I don't care if she isn't my soul mate, for all I know, she could be. I will never leave her alone in this world again. I will protect her at all costs."_ He vowed silently.

She had spoken of devotion well he had decided that she was the only person he planned on being devoted to. He was still a little shocked at his new found feelings for her, but he thought about what she had been through and how she had sacrificed everything to come to him even though she knew he may be destined for someone else. He also realized it hadn't even occurred to her that she might be the one she was helping her look for. His mind was made up. As of tomorrow, his world only consisted of Rayne.


	9. Chapter 9: Souliaria Bindus

Author's note: I originally had called this story War of the Worlds, and the more of this story I write, the more I want to call it that, so I decided to change it back to the original name. I know it took me forever to update, but I ran into a wall with my writing. I feel like I am past it now though, so here I go. Hope you enjoy, Please read and review, It only takes a second and really helps.

Chapter 9: Souliaria Bindus

Rayne awoke the next morning. She looked over at Harry who was starring straight back at her.

"Harry, are you OK?" she asked in a sleepy yet confused voice.

"Yes, I was just watching you sleep. You look like an innocent angel just sleeping there." He embellished.

"I am any thing but innocent", she laughed at him.

"Prove it," he said mischievously.

Grabbing her and pulling her towards him. He kissed her so deeply; she almost thought it was passionate. She realized when he finally let her up that she was out of breath.

"Well, Good Morning to you too." She said still in shock. "What was that for?"

"For saving me in more ways than you know." Harry said looking in her eyes.

"You're welcome." She said happily as she began to get ready for the day.

Today was their first duel in DADA.

"Who do you think you will get paired up with?" Rayne asked him.

"No offense, but hopefully NOT you." Harry said remembering Divination class.

Rayne started laughing.

They headed down to breakfast and then their DADA class.

"It is too early to get beat up" Neville came up behind them whining.

"Neville, you have an advantage over practically the entire class, why are you worried?" Harry asked him.

"Because, with my luck, I will have to go against you." He said solemnly.

When they got to class, Professor Hoppytoad waved his wand and two dueling platforms appeared in the middle of the room.

"Today's class will be held like a tournament," he said, "the winners will compete at the end of the tournament and the two finalists get an A. The winner of the whole thing gets a NEWT."

He posted a parchment on the wall with the names of the pairs competing against each other first.

Rayne stepped up to the parchment and started reading

First duels

Harry Potter and Blaise Zambini.

Rayne Solara and Lavender Brown.

Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy

Phoenix Darklighter and Dean Thomas

Pansy Parkinson and Seamus Finnegan

Those were the pairs that were scheduled for this first class. The rest would go next time as the time each duel would take would likely fill the class time.

Harry won easily over Blaise, who was a lot more talk than action. Rayne knew she had the advantage and won easily over Lavender using basic spells.

Neville actually beat Draco, who was busy making fun of Neville's parent's, and never saw the hex coming at him. Pansy beat Seamus, using a few of the dirty tricks the Slytherin's were famous for. Phoenix massacred Dean, who by the end of the duel was looking an awful lot like he had a run in with an entire street gang.

Rayne had watched Phoenix's fight carefully. She noticed that he was using very basic spells to defeat his opponents, which was very unlike him. He enjoyed overpowering and destroying everything he came in contact with. She was concerned at his sudden change in style. This was not good. He was hiding something.

Phoenix knew Rayne was watching him. He knew his style would confuse her. She wasn't used to him fighting fair, which is what made his plan so perfect. He would make sure she had no idea what to expect. He had already sent out the word that he was back. He knew that Voldemort's followers were planning to desert him as soon as they even whispered his name. He was gathering an army and would shortly have enough wizards under his control to take over the wizarding world. Voldemort may be evil, but Phoenix knew he was nothing without his followers.

------------------

Later that evening Phoenix caught up with Draco. He had cornered him in the Slytherin common room. He grabbed Draco by the collar, lifted him off the ground, and held him against the common room wall.

"I have found the perfect girl for you. Ginny Weasley. She knows Harry and his friends and they will definitely confide in her. Voldemort was able to control her using a book during her first year. Her mind is weak to mind control. She will tell us everything she knows." Phoenix informed him.

"Why on earth would I be seen in public with a Weasley. My reputation will be ruined. My family will disown me." Draco hissed.

"I don't believe I gave you a choice. You will stop your incessant whining and bitching and do it." Phoenix said nonchalantly.

"Make me." Draco said.

Phoenix dropped Draco to the ground, pulled out his wand and said "_Crucio_"

Draco fell to the floor screaming and writhing in pain.

"You will start dating her tomorrow." Phoenix sneered.

With that he turned and walked out of the room leaving Draco still writhing on the floor.

---------

The rest of the day was fairly boring. Harry and Rayne snuck off at night to start practicing fighting skills. They set up a daily routine, and followed it religiously. Harry was thrilled because Rayne had worked it around his Quidditch schedule.

When the Christmas Holidays finally came around, Harry and Rayne knew that they would start practicing the soul mate spell along with the stuff that went along with it. Over the past four months, Harry and Rayne were inseparable. Rayne had kept a close eye on Phoenix, and he seemed to just be biding his time. He had made no move to attack or showed any signs of getting ready to. Ron had been through a rough couple of months with his sister Ginny suddenly professing her love for Draco Malfoy of all people. At first he had absolutely forbid it, and now, he had just stopped talking to her all together.

Rayne had spent a lot of time with Harry showing him wandless magic and mind reading spells. She had also taught him strong protection spells. Harry had made remarkable progress and was almost ready to take Rayne's final test. Harry on the other hand had grown to respect and admire the strength and knowledge that Rayne possessed. He had gotten good at protecting his thoughts from her. The last time she wasn't able to break through his mental wall. She didn't know the plans he had. The plans to reject the soul mate for her. Rayne had taught Harry how to use his mind to enter others just by touching them. He had learned Occulemency and Legelimancy. She had done a wonderful job preparing him for the final battle. He could now finally compete with her fighting and not be taken out after ten minutes. He had grown very strong. Yet, they had not practiced the soul mate spell yet. Harry knew deep down that Rayne was avoiding it. She had agreed that over the holidays she would finally teach it to him. Rayne was going through an emotional roller coaster. She was desperately in love with one Harry Potter, the one she was destined to find a soul mate for. She knew she had promised herself that she would accept her fate, but she was really having a hard time with it. The way Harry looked at her, confused her sometimes, almost as if, he felt the same way. Why couldn't it be her? Why couldn't she be Harry' soul mate. The one whose father was his worst enemy... It wasn't possible. They were from two different worlds. She was born 14 years before him. She wasn't supposed to even be 17. They could never have been meant for each other. She had dreaded this day.

"Rayne, shouldn't we get started." Harry asked her gently.

"I guess so." She said still depressed by her thoughts.

"Hey Rayne, I was thinking, why don't you cast the spell just for the heck of it?" Harry asked.

He figured that at least she should have a chance to be happy, if he was going to be stuck with someone else.

"Because I already told you, I am waiting for him to find me. I am a traditional type of girl." Rayne replied.

"I still think you should take a chance." Harry told her.

"Please don't make me ruin the dream I have of someday finding someone who loves me that much and that I can love back." Rayne pleaded.

"_You already have someone who loves you that much."_ He thought as she turned toward the door.

"Let's go." He said.

She complied. They decided that since everyone had gone home for the holidays that they would be able to practice in the common room.

"OK, Right as you are about to cast the spell, you need to think of the shape you want the mark to take." Rayne started. "Have you narrowed down any candidates?"

"Yes, but I still have my doubts about some of them." Harry started, but Rayne cut him off.

"OK," Rayne said not caring to hear there names. "I recommend casting it at breakfast that is where the most people are in the morning. We have the special Valentines Day breakfast that everyone is required to attend. Go up front and cast the spell and then get your candidates to show you their left shoulder, which is where the mark will appear.

"Why don't we just ask Dumbledore to have the 5th through 7th year girls wear tank tops to breakfast?" Harry said.

"That is actually a good idea." She said. "I will address it with Dumbleodre."

Rayne stood up from the couch she had been sitting on and grabbed her wand.

"In order to cast the spell, you have to chant the words "_SOULIARIA BINDUS_", and focus on the shape you want to appear on your soul mate. That shape will become a permanent tattoo the minute you touch your soul mate. Until you touch them, only you can see it. Once you touch them, it marks them as your soul mate forever." Rayne told him.

"What if I don't like who my soul mate is, what if I don't want to touch them. What if..." Harry was going on and again Rayne cut him off.

"There are no what ifs. This is the only way to save the world. You have to do this, for you, for me, for everyone, or all those deaths will have been in vain." Rayne spoke sternly. "You need to practice this spell, but it will not work correctly until Valentines Day. Until then, it will just produce light with no effects. What you need to do is cast a powerful enough spell to cast over every girl at Howarts. One of these girls is your soul mate."

"There are hundreds of girls at Hogwarts. What if my soul mate doesn't even go here?" Harry asked.

"Well then we are out of luck and need to start on a Plan B." Rayne simply said, then tried to reassure him. "Don't worry, she is here. The prophecy never lies."

"What prophecy? The one I heard didn't say anything close to searching for a soulmate." Harry said skeptically.

"There is more than one prophecy involving you, Harry. This one was only made about a year ago, after Voldemort regained his powers." Rayne informed him.

"What did it say?" Harry asked his curiosity now peaked.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord searches for his soul...found at the home of the heart...The souls must be bound....the power will be greater than anyone knows.... Either both will die, or both will live, for neither will live without the other,,,the battle cannot be won alone."_ Rayne repeated quietly.

"Harry sat in silence for a minute. Thinking over what he was just told.

"At least I won't be alone if I find her; at least I will have someone to share my pain with, and to comfort." Harry said sadly.

"You will always have that anyway." Rayne whispered.

Harry looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you." He said.

Rayne just smiled.


	10. Chapter 10: The NEWT Duel

Authors note: I know the chapters are shorter than normal, but I am ready to wrap up this portion of the story and move on. Bigger and better things await us starting with Chapter 12. Please read and review!

Chapter 10: The N.E.W.T. Duel

Time flies when you only have a little of it. Over the last two months Harry had become powerful. He had become a different person. Cool, collected, and his attention to detail was sharper than ever. Rayne had to admit that she had done an amazing job.

It was now the day before Valentines Day. Rayne woke up knowing that her DADA match was today. She realized that was competing for the NEWT against none other than Harry Potter. Harry woke up and had the same realization.

"Go easy on me today will you?" He asked her.

She turned to face him.

"Not a chance." She smiled.

She knew this was their last day together. They had grown closer than ever over the past two months. They had shared some tender moments with each other, and somewhere along the way, even though she wasn't sure exactly when, they had fallen hard for each other. They tried to excuse what they were feeling as due to the amount of time they had been spending together, and the fact that practicing everything from spells to kissing had clouded their minds. Rayne knew she didn't want it to end. She leaned in on him and kissed his forehead. And he seized her lips, he kissed her passionately, which she might add, he had perfected over the last few months. Finally he released her and went to get ready for the battle.

"_Wow, I am gonna really miss that_." They both thought unbeknownst to the other.

They finally got into class and prepared to fight. Harry went to one side and Rayne went to the other. The rest of the class lined up on both sides of the dueling platform.

"I hope you know that I will not be taking it easy on you in any way." Harry said to her

"I would expect no less of you, but be warned I can be quite the opponent." She replied.

"I have fought in enough battles where a girl doesn't scare me, besides I know your moves." Harry replied knowing that with Rayne's short temper, this would push her buttons.

"We'll just see how much your little battles meant when you see what I have to offer. You think you know how to fight me, but you have no idea. The lessons have been child's play. Today I will show you what you are in store for in the real fight." Rayne practically screamed at him.

At that moment Professor Hoppytoad entered the room much to the disappointment of the class, who were looking forward to more banter from the competitors.

"As you all know, this duel will determine who will be awarded the N.E.W.T., Will the contestants please take their fighting stances." Professor Hoppytoad announced to the class.

They took there fighting stances and Professor Hoppytoad signaled for the duel to begin.

Harry yelled "_EXPELLIARMUS_" but Rayne dodged easily out of the way and ducked low while kicking his feet out from under him. Harry fell hard to the floor.

"You'll have to do far better than that Potter!" Rayne laughed.

He jumped back up and shouted "_STUPEFY_" Rayne fell back, but got back up much to the shock and amazement of the class. Usually a person hit with that spell would be knocked unconscious. This continued for about 45 minutes. Finally Rayne dropped her wand. She ran full speed at Harry. He dropped his wand and they started sparring. Rayne threw punches faster than Harry knew what hit him. Harry was landing a few good ones himself. But Rayne was quick and Harry was quickly becoming worn out. Everyone in the class was watching shocked at the advanced level of their fighting skills. Suddenly Harry went down. Rayne had flipped him over her arms and threw him across the room. Harry got up and stood staring at Rayne suddenly he noticed her wand on the floor. If her wand was right next to him, what was that light? He looked up and saw Rayne standing in fighting stance with blue energy emitting from her hands. She threw her hand forward and released the energy catching Harry off guard. He barely dodged it.

"Good one Solara, but you have to be quicker than that." Harry quipped.

Suddenly he felt a presence in his mind.

"Rayne what are you doing?" Harry said out loud

"What Voldemort would do. Defend yourself, practice for the battle." She said to him.

Then, she screamed. It echoed through his head like someone had stabbed him and was twisting the knife in his brain. He fell. He looked up at Rayne. Her body was glowing blue. She calmly lifted her hand and amazingly Harry was lifted also. It was then that Harry realized she was elemental. He had never known she was this powerful. He tried to fight it with everything he had. He couldn't break her hold on him. He knew he had to break her concentration.

"Rayne, you are just like your father." The words came out before he realized the mistake he made.

THUD. Harry hit the floor hard. Then he looked at her knowing he was in trouble. Her eyes were glowing.

"How dare you say that to me?!" She screamed. "I am trying to prepare you, I have no choice!"

She was angry, so angry she had started to glow a purple color. Harry now realized the reality of his error. She went back into fighting stance and just started hurling elemental energy at him. Finally, Harry had unleashed her power, and boy was he sorry. He was hit by one of her blasts and fell to the floor. He couldn't figure out what hit him. It felt like electricity and ice all at the same time. He wondered just exactly what kind of power she really did possess. He was struggling to his knees and looking toward his wand which was about five feet away from him now, thrown by the last blast. Then as suddenly as she had become upset, Rayne calmed down, and the glowing surrounding her vanished.

"Well fought Potter," she said in a calm voice that made Harry relax slightly, "I give you credit, you lasted longer than I thought you would, especially against my power, but now I think it is time to end our quarrel, I am becoming worn out. I know you didn't mean what you just said, so I will go easy on you."

With this Harry became uneasy, remembering the Divination class at the beginning of the year, he dove for his wand, but before he could grab it Rayne yelled "_ACCIO WAND_". The wand flew to her hand at lightning speed. "_PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS"_ she screamed and faster than Harry knew what hit him he was petrified. It was over and simply by changing the pace of the fight suddenly, she had won.

"Brilliant strategy Miss Solara" the professor replied.

He gave Harry some Mandrake potion, which he kept on hand at all times in case this situation occurred, and he quickly was unpetrified.

"Miss Solara wins the NEWT." Professor Hoppytoad announced. The class cheered, they had never been witness to such an exciting battle.

"Mr. Potter, since you lasted so long, I will award you a NEWT as well. You two are great fighters. I feel sorry for the poor soul that crosses your paths." Rayne and Harry both smiled.

"Thank you." they said at the same time.

After that class of course the whole school was talking about Rayne's last ditch attempt to beat Harry. He matched everything she had thrown at him, even elemental power.

"Rayne you nearly killed me there." Harry said.

"I would never do such a thing." she replied. "I just wanted to use this as a practice for the battle. I only did what I think will be done to you. And you answered every challenge including using my one weakness to save yourself. I am impressed."

"I thought you were going to kill me when I said that." Harry said. "You changed the pace and I thought I was done for. After all that I can't believe you got me with a second year spell. I am so ashamed." He laughed.

"I was hoping to keep those powers a secret from Phoenix. Unfortunately, he saw the whole battle." Rayne told him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner that you had elemental magic?" Harry asked her. Part of him felt like she hadn't trusted him enough to tell him.

"If you had known, would you have worked as hard as you did? I think you would have thought that since I had such powers, I could defeat them on my own if you failed, and you didn't need to worry about training as hard." Rayne told him.

"You are probably right, but that was the old Harry. I am a different person now thanks to you." Harry replied.

"I know, and I'm very proud of the person you have become." Rayne confided in him.

"Thank you." He smiled

Later that night they were lying in bed. Harry was thinking about how to approach tomorrow, Valentines Day. Rayne was thinking of everything she was about to lose, and about the one detail she had not yet shared with Harry about tomorrow, the ritual. Suddenly, she grabbed Harry and kissed him pouring her heart and soul into the kiss. He returned the kiss, doing the same thing. She felt as if she didn't have a care in the world. As of tomorrow it would all be gone, but she decided to enjoy what was left of today. Harry knew what she was going through. It hurt him to have to put her through this, but like she had said, the world depended on it. Time was running out. The Dark Lords would attack soon, he just wondered how close together their attacks would be.


	11. Chapter 11: His Soul Mate

Authors Note: The rating on this story will be going up starting with Chapter 12. I just wanted to give everyone a heads up. PLEASE read and review!

Chapter 11: His Soul mate

The next morning came all too quickly for the couple.

"I can't believe this is the end." She whispered as she cried to herself.

"Rayne, I will still protect you, I still love you no matter who it is I am fated to be with. Please know that." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around her as she let tears roll down her cheeks. It was the first time he had told her he loved her.

"I do." she whispered, "but it doesn't make it any easier. I suppose I knew this day would come from the moment I accepted Dumbledore's offer, but I never expected to become this attached."

"I know," he kissed her forehead and said gently to her, "Get ready, we have to go."

All of Hogwart's students were gathered in the Great hall. The 5th to 7th year girls in the school were wearing there school uniforms with white tank tops Dumbledore had issued the day before and instructed them to wear under there school robes. To the Boys, it looked like every other morning. Harry looked around at all the students gathered in the Hall. He knew it was time. Harry walked up to the front of the teachers table and stood facing the crowd.

"SOULIARIA BINDUS" he shouted.

The hall went silent as a blue wave ran over the crowd. A few of the younger student's screamed, as they had no idea what was going on. Harry knew exactly where he was headed after he said the incantation. Straight for the girl standing in the doorway watching and waiting quietly to sneak out before he found her. She had to be the one, if she wasn't then he would never find his soul mate, because they could never compare to her. Before he could make his way toward her, Dumbledore stopped him.

"May I have your attention please? I have asked Mr. Potter to help me locate someone. Please do not panic. The spell that was just cast will aid in our search. I ask everyone to sit and wait patiently while Mr. Potter inspects all 5TH To 7TH Year girls. No one is to leave this room until a thorough inspection has been done. Mr. Potter you know what to look for, please walk up and down each aisle and search for the mark." Dumbledore announced.

Harry complied with Dumbledores wishes, he knew that this was something he had to do and this was his only chance to complete it. He knew Rayne had worked hard to prepare him for this day. He was not going to let all her hard work go be in vain, even if he didn't want to find his soul mate anymore. He walked up and down every aisle in the great hall, looking and the back right shoulder of every girl even Hermione who, Rayne had told Harry was the number one candidate due to their great friendship. He checked Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood and every other girl in the Hall, even Pansy Parkinson. No one had the mark he had pictured. He finally returned to the front of the room.

"No on had the mark." Harry told Dumbledore.

He smiled. "Are you sure you checked everyone?" He asked Harry.

"Yes professor, I checked every girl sitting here in the hall." he said.

"Very well, then is there anyone else that you would like to check, teachers perhaps or anyone who didn't make it into the hall?" Dumbledore asked him carefully.

"Actually professor, there is one person I didn't check ." Harry said immediately.

"Who is that Harry?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Rayne" Harry said pointing toward the doorway.

Everyone in the hall suddenly turned there heads to face her. Rayne stood pale in the doorway.

"This can't be happening." She thought to herself.

"Miss Solara," Dumbledore's voice bellowed throughout the Great Hall "Could you come up here a minute please?"

Rayne slowly walked down the aisle of the great hall. She could hear her heart beating in her chest a mile a minute. As she walked, everyone's heads followed her. It felt as if her heart was shattering with every step, she had thought Dumbledore knew it wasn't possible, he had told her so when he had summoned her in the first place to help Harry find his soul mate, yet Harry kept pressing the situation and now Dumbledore was doing the same. Why was Harry doing this, she would do anything for him, she would go into battle and die for him, but this had to be more painful than death. She kept her eyes on the floor the whole walk down the hall. Finally she reached the bottom of the stairs at the Teacher's Table. Well aware of her newfound audience.

"Rayne please turn around and face the school." Harry asked her quietly.

"Harry, you know it isn't possible." She made her last desperate plea. He was about to shatter any hope she had.

"Rayne, I don't care prove it to me. Turn around." He said with aggravation in his voice.

She turned to face her fellow students and she could feel Harry's eyes on her as well as the rest of the entire school. She kept her eyes trained on the floor.

"Rayne please remove your school robe. She undid her school robe and let it drop to the floor. Harry looked at Dumbledore with an unreadable look.

"Miss Solara, please turn back around." Dumbledore said solemnly.

Rayne turned back around to face Harry.

"I told you it wasn't possible, but you just wouldn't believe me. Now you are running out of time. We have got to find her." Rayne said sadly.

"Rayne, I've told you that I love you. I want you to know that no matter what fate has decided for me I will protect you for ever, even if it means I have to die. I know you would do the same thing for me. When we first got to know each other, I told myself that Dumbledore must have had an ulterior motive for sending you to me. I know you keep telling me that it isn't possible, that we are from two different worlds, but I just had to see for myself." Harry smiled at her and took a step forward.

Her eyes were still focused on the floor. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. She hated to shatter his dreams like this. She had told him, even showed him the conversation with Dumbledore during their training and he still wouldn't believe it. Harry stood only inches away now.

"But," he spoke again, "I do have to tell you one very important thing and I hope you will always remember this." He paused still looking at her.

The entire school had gone completely silent now hanging on Harry's every word.

"Anything is possible" he finally said and with that he grabbed her and kissed her so passionately her knees nearly gave out. As he did this the couple was surrounded by a white light.

The whole school gasped. The minute Harry had touched Rayne, a tattoo of a lightning bolt, one identical to the scar on Harry's forehead, appeared on her left shoulder.

Harry broke the kiss and grabbed her hand and led a very shocked Rayne out of the Great Hall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix had been watching all this from a distance. This was perfect. Harry and Rayne were going to finish his dirty work for him. Voldemort would crumble once Harry and Rayne combine forces against him. There was only enough room for one Dark Lord anyway. His army was now ready to go. It was just a matter of time. As soon as Voldemort was gone he was going to catch the wizarding world off guard. They wouldn't know what hit them. Rayne would never expect the attack she was going to get. He would kill Harry Potter first and then make sure Rayne was left for him to deal with personally. Revenge is so sweet.

"Fifteen days and the world will be mine." Phoenix said gleefully.


	12. Chapter 12: The Blood Ritual

Authors Note: Please note that this chapter contains a little PG-13 material. Next Chapter will be far worse. I might even have to rate it R. Please read and review. I would love to know how you guys think the story is coming along.

Chapter 12: The Blood Ritual

Harry hadn't heard one word out of Rayne since he had performed the spell that morning. It was as if she had gone into shock. He thought she had just needed time to come to terms with everything. Little did he know that she hadn't completely told him all the information he needed to know. Rayne knew she had to figure out a way to tell him fast as she was sure that Hermione and Ron were in the Library at the moment figuring out exactly what strange spell Harry had just cast. It would only be a matter of time before they came barging into the common room asking Harry if he realized what he had done. Which ,of course, would end up in Hermione spilling the details, which, Rayne had "_accidentally_" left out.

"He's gonna hate me." She thought to herself.

"Why?" He asked out loud.

She jumped. All the excitement of the morning had made her drop her guard around him. She was so busy thinking to herself that she didn't think to block her thoughts. Of course Harry would figure it out and sneak in. She had taught him well after all.

"Well, while the Soularia Bindora spell helped us find each other and branded me as your soul mate, there is one tiny detail I believe I might have left out." Rayne started trying to sound innocent.

"What do you mean might have...I have never seen you do anything that wasn't intentional. You don't just forget important details." Harry gave her a disbelieving look.

"OK, so it wasn't accidental, I purposely left out a little detail. I had to be sure that you found your soul mate first before I went and told you what else you have to do." Rayne admitted.

"Spill it, Rayne." Harry was getting impatient. It wasn't like Rayne to keep secrets from him.

"There is the minor detail of this ritual." Rayne started slowly

"What kind of ritual?" Harry inquired uneasily.

"One that will bind our souls, even in death." Rayne replied carefully.

"Who says anything about dying?" Harry questioned, getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"This is war Harry, one of us might die and then all this would be for nothing. The power has to come from both of us, if one of us dies now, the war is as good as over." Rayne said quickly. Harry could tell she was getting nervous.

"How will this ritual help us if one of us dies?" He was gently prodding her for information.

"It will bind us together. We will become part of each other and even in death we will be able to call upon each others powers." Rayne replied.

"I see." Harry said not sure about where she was leading.

"And there is just one more thing." Rayne added quickly trying to slip it in.

"I knew it! Things are never simple with you." Harry said agitatedly.

"Well, hear me out on this." Rayne said gently.

"I'm waiting." Harry said impatiently.

"Well, no one can kill us if we are already dead right?" Rayne said matter of factly.

"WHAT!!" Harry screamed in shock at her words.

"Just answer my question." Rayne said quietly.

"Right, but how is our dying going to save the world." Harry was practically screaming.

"Simple, Harry, I want to introduce you to some one." Rayne said calmly.

A dark figure suddenly stepped out of the shadows near the fireplace. Harry could see that it was a female, with long brown hair, and piercing blue green eyes. She looked pale, almost dead.

"Harry, I would like you to meet Alana Solara, my mother." Rayne said softly.

Harry stood in shock.

"I thought you said your mother was murdered." He said quietly.

"She was." Rayne practically whispered back.

Harry couldn't think straight all he could get out was a single word.

"Explain." Harry sputtered.

"When I told you Phoenix murdered my mother I was not lying to you. He did, the problem with his plan was that he couldn't murder someone who was already dead. Phoenix thinks he has everything under his control, but he is wrong. He had no idea, and honestly neither did I. I didn't find out until last year, when she appeared to me in a dream. She said when the time was right she would find me again. She found me again about two months ago, again in my dreams, and told me what you needed to do." Rayne explained.

"No one knows I exist, except for you and Rayne and the vampire who helped me become what I am." Alana told him, her voice was calm and eerie. "And I, in turn have come to help you."

"Wait, you're a Vampire. That is why you couldn't be murdered?" Harry asked.

Harry was slowly piecing together what they were asking him to do.

Rayne, never being the one for patience, decided to cut to the chase.

"Harry, we have to perform a blood ritual that has never been attempted. One that will damn our souls for eternity and cost my mother her life if that is even what you can call it, but will save the world. I know this is asking a lot, but it is the only way. In a way I am glad it was me that was chosen, because can you imagine trying to explain this to an innocent girl who has no idea what she has gotten herself into? She'd be out the door faster than you could say "war"." Rayne said.

"You are telling me, we have to turn into vampires, perform a ritual, Alana will die again and the world will be saved?" Harry said in disbelief.

"Yes." Rayne said with all seriousness.

"Rayne, I..." Harry drifted into his thoughts.

"You need time to process this don't you." Rayne said calmly.

Harry nodded silently.

"OK, I know this is a lot to ask. I will give you till tonight to give me an answer. We are short on time, I can feel Phoenix's aura and it is becoming impatient. Guess that runs in the family." She smile toward her mother.

Alana nodded and they turned and walked out of the room, leaving Harry to his thoughts. Alana turned to her daughter once they were out in the hall.

"Do you feel he will make the right decision?" Alana asked her.

"I hope so, we have come so far, I would hate to let them win now." Rayne said matter of factly.

"You have come a long way, I am glad. This world actually stands a chance." Alana told her daughter.

"Why did you do it? Why did you pretend to be dead?" Rayne asked her trying to get answers to the questions that burned in her mind.

"I am dead sweet heart, just in a different way than you originally believed." Alana said patiently.

"Watching _him_ kill you, and then loosing Skye, was the worst time of my life. If you weren't gone, why did you watch me go through that? How could you?" Rayne asked her voice full of anger.

"Everything happens for a reason Rayne. Would you be here today, if you had known you weren't alone. Would you have worked as hard, or become what you have? I don't think you would have. I needed you to become exactly what you have. In order to do that, I had to let him murder me. And I will give you and Harry the strength and power you need at the cost of my after life. This will save my soul, and saving the world will save yours." Alana told her tenderly.

"I understand, basically this is suicide." Rayne wanted to break down. Everything she had worked for, and they would die anyway.

"I am sorry, that is the way it has to be. "Alana said ruefully.

"Don't be sorry, I have found everything I ever wanted. I will not let you down." Rayne replied with new resolve.

Suddenly they stopped. They had come up to the hallway right before the Slytherin's common room and heard voices. Rayne suddenly had an idea, if she could get one of the Slytherin's alone, she could get an idea of what Phoenix had planned. She looked over and noticed that her mother had disappeared. And then he hit her. Draco Malfoy had walked straight into Rayne, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Solara." He hissed.

"Malfoy." She returned his cold stare.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I have a date." He said rather haughtily.

"I would love to let you run away, but to bad for you, I am not in the mood. " Vereverta." She said softly. And suddenly, Draco was transfigured into a kitchen chair.

"Not exactly what I was going for, but it will do." Rayne told the chair.

She was thinking how silly it would look if she kept standing in the hallway looking at a chair. She lifted it up and brought it into an empty classroom nearby. She decided to try one more time, and pointed her wand at a desk.

"Vereverta" she said and the desk transformed into a large glass box.

Not exactly a cage, but close enough. She threw the chair into the box and whispered a charm that put Malfoy back to his original state. She quickly put a silencing charm around the room. And none to soon because Malfoy started screaming at the top of his lungs.

"That will do you no good. I suggest you sit down and relax. I am not gonna harm you, I just want some information." Rayne said indifferently.

"I will never tell you anything." Malfoy spat.

"Oh, don't worry; you will not have to say a word." Rayne said evilly.

"Legilimus" Rayne said.

Suddenly Malfoy felt strange. He felt lightheaded. He sat down and waited for the feeling to pass. Suddenly memories started to flash before his eyes. The memory of Phoenix telling him about Ginny, the memories of his dates with her, The last meeting Phoenix held. All the information Ginny had been able to give him, everything he told Phoenix. And lastly, this mornings events. As suddenly as the feeling had come, it went away. Draco stood up to see a very angry Rayne.

"You dirty little sniveling weasel." She said through gritted teeth. "You are a scared little puppy following around your master, begging and doing trick in hopes of a reward. Make no mistake, there will be no reward for you except death when he is through." She spat.

"What other choice do I have? Phoenix will destroy Voldemort, and then come for Potter." Draco sneered.

"You think you know everything, but you have no idea. In fifteen days, all our lives will be over including yours, unless we help Harry defeat them both. You hate Harry, but you hate Phoenix too. Why don't you help fight them, why do you just cower in the shadows of a big bully like Phoenix? Grow some Balls." Rayne yelled at him.

She turned and walked out of the room, leaving Draco to figure out how to get out of the glass tank on his own.

Fifteen days. That was all she could think of. She had to get this plan started now. It takes three days for the change to occur one the vampire bites you, and then there will be recovery time due to the trauma there bodies would go through and today would be chalked up as a total loss due to Harry's indecision. That gave them 11 days if not less to get ready for the war. All she could do is sit back and hope that Harry was going to make the right decision again.

She had finally made her way back to the common room after she had taken a long walk around the lake. When she entered, she noticed that Ron and Hermione were sitting with Neville talking about something. The conversation immediately halted once they spotted her. She knew she had told Harry to trust no one, but over the last few months, she had a feeling that these three were different. They were still Harry's friends, even though he had ignored them, and kept secrets from them. They didn't like Rayne because of it, but they didn't hate her either. They were good people. They were the type of people she was fighting to save. The ones that gave her hope in a better future.

She knew they were talking about this morning. She knew they were curious. She decided to go over and ease there minds.

As she walked up to them, she could see them trying to make it look like they were talking about something else.

"So, um yeah, the Chudley Cannons scored a record 1200 points against this new expansion team." Ron tried to cover.

"Nice try," Rayne said looking at them softly. "I just want to thank you guys for being such good friends to Harry. I wish I had friends as loyal as you guys."

"Thank you." Hermione said with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"Don't worry; it will all be over soon. Harry will fight hard for you guys. I just hope that the right side wins. I want you to know that he doesn't want to be away from you, he just has no choice right now. Please understand that everything he is doing is for you guys. He loves you all very much. You are the only family he has ever had, and even though he will never say it to me, he misses you more than anything." Rayne told them.

She turned and walked away, leaving them to there conversation.

She walked up the stairs to her room knowing that Harry would be there with his answer.

She opened the door, and stopped dead.

The room was covered in soft candle light. There was a table, with roses and a card on it sitting in the middle of the room. Harry wasn't there. She walked over to the table and read the card.

"Happy Valentines Day." That was all the card said. She had forgotten it was Valentines Day. She sniffed the roses and then with the card still in her hand, walked over to the window. There was a beautiful moon over the lake. It looked like a bright light bulb in the night sky, illuminating the lake and the forest beyond it. There were no clouds in the sky and there was a perfect view of the night sky. Rayne let out a sigh. Suddenly she turned; she heard a rustling in the corner of the room. She took out her wand and slowly moved toward the corner, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Stormy playing with her toy mouse. She looked at the little cat.

"I wish my life was as simple as yours. In fifteen days, the world might be over." she said gently picking up Stormy and walking over to the window, with her purring in her arms.

Then, from somewhere behind her, she heard a voice.

"Fifteen days. I didn't think it would be so soon." The voice said gently.

"Harry, I didn't hear you." Rayne said startled.

"I was taught by the best." He grinned.

He came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. He laid a gentle kiss on the side of her neck.

"When do we perform the ritual?" He asked her.

"As soon as possible, we don't have a lot of time and the ritual will take us about four days to recover from." Rayne said sadly.

"Well, we had better hurry then." He told her.

"You are ok with this? It is suicide you know." Rayne said surprised.

"Yes, I know, but if you can do it, I can. I trust you, and I can't think of anyone else who I would rather die with by my side." Harry said gently.

"That means the world to me, thank you." Rayne replied still staring out the window.

"So before we do this ritual, do you have some time for a little Valentines Day romance?" Harry asked her playfully.

"For you I have all the time in the world." Rayne said dramatically.

With that there lips locked and they enjoyed there last night of being Human in each others arms.

Two AM rolled around, and Rayne woke to find herself tangled in Harry's arms. She knew she was being watched.

"I can't believe I am letting my mother find me like this." She spoke to the shadows by the window.

Well, you are old enough to make your own decisions; I am not here to judge you." Alana said with a smile.

"No, you are here to change us." Rayne replied.

"Yes, I am. It is time." Alana said sadly.


	13. Chapter 13: Mother Dearest

Authors Note: This chapter contains graphic material. I tried to keep it PG-13. Just be warned it deals with blood and death. PLEASE REVIEW and thank you to everyone that has.

Chapter 13: Mother Dearest

Rayne and Harry got up and got dressed quickly. They grabbed there wands and followed Alana to a dark Hallway. Suddenly a door appeared out of nowhere. The Room of Requirements.

"In here should be everything we need to perform the ritual. We have to get started. We have to be done by sunrise." Alana told them urgently.

"Why by sunrise?" Harry asked curiously

"Because, at sunrise, I am going to sacrifice myself in order to turn you into Day-walkers. This ritual will allow me to do that." Alana replied.

Harry just responded with silence. He suddenly had a realization of how serious this situation was. Alana was willing to die again, and Rayne was willing to go through the death of her mother twice, all so they can save the world.

"We need to get started." Alana said turning the handle to the room. She swung the door open and Rayne and Harry gasped at the scene in front of them. It looked like they had walked into a small alcove on the far side of the lake. Weeping Willows surrounded the alcove and a beautiful garden filled with bright colored flowers grew around the edge of the water. In the far corner of the alcove stood a marble pedestal with a very old leather bound book set on top of it. Next to the book lay a very ornate knife. Its handle was made of Ruby's and diamonds and engraved in the blade of the knife in delicate letters were the words _"One does not gain power without first experiencing Pain."_

"Everything we need for the ritual is here." Alana told them. "I just want to warn you that this ritual is forbidden magic, and will cause you both intense pain."

"We can handle it." Harry said confidently. Taking Rayne's hand and leading her to the Pedestal with Alana following behind them.

"The first part of the ritual you need to perform yourselves. Alana informed them

She walked over to the book and opened it. She turned a few pages and finally settled on the page she had been looking for.

"Here is the spell; I will be on the other side of the lake as I do not care to watch this." Alana said as she turned and walked away.

Harry stepped over to the book and began to read aloud.

_The forbidden blood ritual will bind souls of two lovers making them one. They shall share a magical bond that when tested will prove fatal to any foe. Once this spell is performed, the two souls are bound even n death. Should one of the two die, the other shall live on being able to call upon the powers of the dead one. The one that lives will be cursed forever and will never be able to love again until they join the other in death. _

"Now I understand." Harry said quietly.

He finally realized why Alana was there. If somehow one of them had died in battle, their ability to love would be gone, and they could never defeat Voldemort. If they were both dead, Voldemort would never win, and Phoenix wouldn't know what hit him because he wouldn't know, after all he still thought he had murdered his mother. It all made sense.

Harry began to read the spell and Rayne read the spell carefully over Harry's shoulder. If there had been one thing he had learned after the Polyjuice potion during Second year, it was to thoroughly read any potion or spell before he made or performed it. He had always been a little freaked out by what had happened to Hermione when she accidentally put Millicent's cat's hair in her Polyjuice potion.

"Ready?" Harry asked Rayne.

"Ready." Rayne replied.

Harry picked up the knife and held it to his left wrist and slit it holding in a scream of pain.

Rayne took the knife from Harry bloody hand and slit her left wrist.

They held there bleeding wrists together crossing each others wounds and letting each other's blood flow around them and into the open cuts.

Rayne and Harry, now bleeding to death spoke the incantation together.

_Let thy blood bind my heart_

_Let our minds and souls never part_

_Forever each other from this moment on_

_Bind us so even death can not break our bond_

_Our power over darkness one like no one has seen_

_Let love be our guide and strength be our means._

As soon as they had finished the incantation, a bright light began to swell up around them. Harry's scar began to glow white hot on his forehead. Rayne felt a searing pain on her left shoulder. The lightning bolt the Harry had marked her with was burning also. They were lifted off the ground in the light. Suddenly they screamed in pain. They could feel there souls being ripped in two. Still joined at the wrist, they took there free hands and joined them together trying to comfort each other in their pain. Out of nowhere they began to feel a throbbing pain in there heads as a lifetime of memories were forced into there minds. They saw each others entire lives in about 60 seconds. And just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. They were thrown to the ground, and at some point during the fall, they had separated. They world went black.

It was probably about half an hour before Harry began to stir. He had never felt so much pain in his entire life. All the battles and duels had never compared to this. It was as if he had been hit by a freight train. He had no will to get up. He just was barely able to open his eyes. He looked down at his wrist and noticed that the cut from the ritual was gone, replaced by a thin scar. His eyes looked around, he didn't see Rayne anywhere. Slowly he willed himself off the ground, his head still throbbing. He stood up and looked around. He was still in the alcove by the lake in the room of requirements.

"Rayne?" he called out into the darkness.

"Over here." Rayne called back out of the shadows behind him.

Harry turned to see Rayne and Alana step out of the shadows.

"How do you feel?" Alana asked him.

"Awful." Harry let out a grown as he rubbed his temple.

"It gets worse from here, ready for part two? We only have a couple of hours. You will probably be out for about two days, maybe three depending on how long it takes your body to accept the change. And we have to leave this room to do it. This room is an exact replica of a real alcove by the lake. It is invisible to students because it has strong protection and cloaking charms around it. Only those who have seen it can find it. You have seen it here, so it will not be any trouble for you to find it. Meet me there in an hour; I have to bite you at sunrise in order for you to be able to walk in the daylight." Alana explained.

"We will be there in one hour." Rayne told her mother.

Alana nodded and left.

Harry and Rayne looked at each other and suddenly realized that even though their wounds had healed, they were still covered in blood.

"We had better go change clothes." Rayne told him.

Harry agreed.

"Rayne, is it true that when we are turned into Vampires, we will be stuck looking the way we do at the moment we were bit?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, so you better put some thought into your appearance because I am gonna have to look at you that way for an eternity." She said jokingly.

"What if we use a glamour charm, and change our appearance before we get bitten.' Harry inquired.

"Then you will be stuck looking like that forever." Rayne said. "Besides, if we suddenly turned up looking different, people would become suspicious, and Phoenix will catch on, so forget it."

"It was just a thought." Harry said disappointed.

"Well, I suppose you could give yourself a small makeover, but nothing drastic." Rayne relented noting his disappointment. She could feel his heart give a slight leap, like a little child just told that he had been good and would get a present.

"That would be a great excuse for our disappearance. We were getting makeovers for three days." Harry joked with her.

"I have never heard of a guy admitting he had a "makeover"." Rayne laughed.

They had finally reached their room careful not to be seen due to the amount of blood covering there clothes.

Harry decided to fix his notoriously unruly hair with a glamour charm. He then decided to make himself look just a few years older. Being stuck as a seventeen year old for the rest of his life wasn't really his idea of the way he wanted to look for the rest of eternity. He decided to age himself to 21. He looked in his dresser mirror and saw a man staring back at him. He was taller, far more muscular, and his hair was short, clean cut, and had a few blonde streaks sprinkled throughout. Satisfied, he decided to get dressed. He went over to his closet, and realized that now his clothes were too small. He walked over to his school bag and grabbed his transfiguration book. He flipped through it until he came to the chapter titled Helpful Household Spells. He found a spell for repairing and enlarging clothes created by a young wizard who had refused to throw away his favorite pair of jeans. He quickly used the spell on his clothes, and got dressed. He decided to wear a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. The classic bad boy look.

Meanwhile Rayne was getting ready in the bathroom. She had thought about what Harry had said about making minor changes in appearance since that was the way they would be stuck looking. She had felt him changing himself. She was sure he hadn't attuned himself to there strong link yet. He was to preoccupied thinking about everything that was going on. Rayne looked in the mirror. Maybe Harry was on to something. If she was gonna die, she was gonna look damn good when she did. With that Rayne began to get ready. She decided to age herself as well, and like Harry chose the age of 21. She also decided to change her hair. She then put on some light makeup and polished her nails. When she finally stopped and took assessment of her "makeover" in the mirror, she liked what she saw. She looked older with a slender body that curved in all the right places. Her hair was longer, and reached halfway down her back. She had decided to keep the color the same, light brown with blonde streaks. She looked great and felt great. She decided for fun, to dress the way she felt. She pulled out a denim mini skirt, a black baby t with the word "Brat" scrawled across the front in pink letters. She pulled out a pair of black stilettos sandals that had strings that criss-crossed up her leg. She looked as good as she felt. She was ready to die.

She came out of the Bathroom and received a very approving glance from Harry, one, which she was more than happy to return. They didn't need to tell each other what they were thinking. They just joined hands and walked out of the room.

They followed the path to the lake, carefully staying in the shadows so as not to be seen. When they arrived at the far side of the lake, they recognized the weeping willow trees, but it looked as if there was nothing but water all around them. Rayne decided to take a chance and she stepped on the water wear the path to the alcove should be. To her surprise she didn't sink. She took another step forward and disappeared from Harry's view. Harry took the hint and followed her.

"That is a clever cloaking charm." Rayne admitted.

"It was made by one of the best witches of all time, Rowena Ravenclaw. She was extremely gifted in Charms." Alana told them seemingly coming out of nowhere. She looked over the couple standing in front of her.

"You two came prepared; I wish I had thought to make myself younger before I was turned." Alana said with a smile.

"We are ready." Rayne told her.

"So am I. It was good to see you again Rayne. I hope you know that I will always be with you." Alana said tears forming in her eyes.

"I know." Rayne whispered and swept her mother into a hug.

When they parted, Alana went over to Harry.

"Take good care of her." She spoke softly.

"I will," Harry said reassuringly.

Alana turned so that she was facing both of them.

"Ok, here is what I need you to do. I am going to bite both of you, after I have bled you, I will ask you to drink my blood which will be a combination of both of yours. I will need you to drink it at the same time, exactly at sunrise. You need to drink until I have nothing left and when the sun rises I will turn to ash and my soul will be free. I have fulfilled my deepest desire which is to help save our world and can rest in peace." Alana spoke wistfully as if death was an invited guest.

"We have twenty minutes till sunrise, which should be just enough time." Rayne broke in hurriedly.

"So let's get started, who is first." Alana asked them.

Harry and Rayne looked at each other and nodded. Harry stepped forward.

Alana walked up to him, brushed his cheek with her hand, brought her face to his neck and bit him. He let out a cry of pain, and slowly as Alana sucked his life force out of him, fell to his knees, and then the world went black again. When Alana had finished she walked over to Rayne. She kissed her daughter on the cheek and said her final goodbye. Then she bit Rayne, but Rayne did not cry out in pain, she did not speak a word, because the minute that Harry died, she could feel nothing at all. Alana knew this, which is why she had said her good byes before she bit them. Rayne saw her world going black, but she didn't care, she had died with Harry.

The next thing Either Harry or Rayne remembered, was the feeling of a warm liquid running down there throats. They gravitated towards the source of the liquid. All they knew was that they wanted more. They drank, and drank, until there was nothing left, they didn't even realize what they were doing yet. Just as they finished, they blacked out again.

Harry was the first one to wake. He noticed it was a beautiful day. The sun was high in the sky. It took him a moment to remember where he was. Then, suddenly, the memories came flooding back to him. He sat up, still feeling a little light-headed, and saw Rayne still lying on the ground. He got up and went to her side. He felt her presence in his mind, he could feel her blood flowing in his veins, he could sense her breathing. Just then she stirred. As she woke, she wanted to ask if he as ok, but the words wouldn't come to her.

"I am fine." Harry replied. "I can feel our link now, it just took me longer than you expected. You were right; I had a lot on my mind."

Rayne just looked at him and smiled. It seemed words were no longer necessary.

She looked over towards the lake and saw a pile of ashes. She smiled. It had worked. She just wondered how long they had been out.

"I guess we will find out when we get back." Harry said responding to her unasked question again.

"We need to figure out exactly how deep our link runs now. We also need to be very careful about our mental capabilities. If you answer everything I think aloud, people are going to become suspicious. You need to learn to communicate silently." Rayne, having finally found her voice, said discreetly.

They decided to stay in the alcove for one more day to recover from there ordeal. There bodies still ached from the traumatic experience they just had been put through. There heads still ached as well. They had died and been re-born.

"The moment you died, was the coldest I have ever felt. I felt no love, I didn't care about dying, I felt completely empty." Rayne recalled quietly.

"Don't worry; I will never die on you again." Harry told her.

She smiled. "That's right; you can't kill someone who is already dead."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14: Brother Darkest

Well finally, Here is Chapter 14. I struggled where to go with this, as it is an important point in the story and I am trying to keep Harry true to character. There is only about 2 chapters left after this. While this story is based on the world of JK Rowling, I also used some influence from The Dark Series by Christine Feehan ( A great romance series!!) to give a little background to my vampires though some of it is my own doing. Warning for strong language.  Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far.  My brother told me he has actually met some people who have read this which I think is cool.  Reviews help motivate me to write more, so the more I get the quicker the final chapters will be posted.  

Chapter 14: Brother Darkest

Time, the one thing they felt they needed more than anything else, was running out. There were only Eleven Days left. It had taken Harry and Rayne a few hours to get used to the fact that they would always be a shadow in each others minds. Rayne showed Harry how to reach out with his mind and follow the mental path that would allow them to communicate silently. Harry was surprised as to how much research Rayne had actually done on vampires. There were a few different species of Vampires, which ranged from deranged bloodthirsty killers, to those that hunted them in order to save there souls from the darkness. Alana had been very careful in making sure that she had been converted by a hunter. She chose one with ancient blood, a healer to its kind. When she had explained her predicament, the hunter had brought her before the Prince of his people, to ask permission to convert her. He gave his permission due to her dire need. Upon her conversion she had gained all the powers of their species. She could Shape-shift at will, she could heal people with her mind, and she could move invisibly, silently, and swiftly. It had been a day filled with getting to know themselves all over again. There was still one thing that they had not discussed. Feeding.

They both new that they would need blood to survive. The question remained who or what would supply them with it. Harry had remembered reading about vampires in his 6th year Defense against the Dark Arts class. He remembered reading about how Vampires could hold hidden compulsions in there voice. They could also alter memories while their victim was under the hypnosis of there voice. Harry thought these things over in his head.

"We will do what we have to in order to be strong." Rayne cut through his thoughts. There was no hint of remorse in her voice, just an unspoken resolve to survive no matter what the cost.

"We need to get back. We have been gone for four days." Harry told her. "Everyone will be worried."

"Or suspicious. Rayne added. "You are right, let's start back. We will have to feed tonight though."

Harry and Rayne made there way from the alcove back towards the school. It was about 4 in the afternoon. Harry and Rayne walked toward the courtyard of the school. It was a clear spring day, the sky was a deep blue with only a few clouds scattered across the horizon. As they approached the courtyard, they noticed that it was unusually quiet for such a nice day.

"Something is not right." Harry said softly.

Rayne nodded. Harry was right, something was very wrong.

"There is no one out here." She observed scanning the surrounding area. She could hear the slight breeze whistling through the trees in the center of the courtyard.

They walk cautiously toward the entrance of the school. As they stepped inside, Rayne stopped dead.

"_Listen."_ she spoke silently to him.

Harry stood beside her. He closed his eyes and suddenly realized he could hear things normal people wouldn't be able to. He was able to hear Hedwig fluffing her feathers and Trevor, Neville's toad, hopping across the floor of the prefects' bathroom. Neville was always loosing that toad. Harry unknowingly shook his head. He couldn't believe he could hear stuff going on in Gryffindor tower hen he and Rayne were standing at the entrance from the courtyard.

"_Pretty amazing isn't it."_ Rayne smiled thoughtfully. _"Listen harder."_

Harry did as Rayne requested and that is when he heard what she was listening to. An evil laugh, and sound of crackling electricity, and a cry of pain. He could hear a tear drop hit the floor. All these noises were coming from the direction of the Slytherin Common Room.

"Phoenix." Rayne growled. Her fists clenched tightly at her sides, so tight that her knuckles were turning white.

It had begun. Phoenix had taken the opportunity while Rayne had disappeared to take over the students. He was controlling them, and torturing them. She had let him have full control of the school for four days. That was more than enough time to carry out his plans. He was getting ready to make his move.

"Fuck!" Rayne screamed out of frustration and anger. She slammed her fist into the nearest wall out of temper. She left behind an impression of her fist, but Harry noticed that she did not wince in pain. In fact it didn't even look like it hurt her.

Harry knew Rayne had a temper, but she had always been so patient with him. He was the one who was supposed to lose his temper, not her. Harry had become angrier with every passing year, hating his fate and denying his destiny. To see Rayne so upset shook him.

Rayne read his thoughts and didn't even bother to hide what she was feeling. He could feel her anger at herself, at Phoenix. She had given him exactly what he needed. She had broken her protection on Hogwarts with the ritual. She was no longer alive, and Phoenix was. Her psychic control over him was gone. She had made her first mistake ever, and she was pissed.

"We need to feed before we try to break into Slytherin and save those students." Harry said calmly. Normally, he would have rushed in to save them, but he had learned invaluable information from the death of his Godfather. He learned that rushing into things to save people unprepared for the consequences can get people killed. It was one of the hardest lessons he had ever learned.

"I know." Rayne said distractedly. Harry could tell she was still thinking of ways to regain her psychic protection over the school.

Harry grabbed Rayne's arm and lead her toward the Great hall. Inside he noticed Malfoy and a couple other Slytherin's sitting at the end of one of the tables. No one else was around.

"_Watch me work my magic."_ Rayne spoke silently to Harry. _"Stay in the shadows, you look to different for the both of us to show up together. I will lure him out the door. Make your self invisible."_

"_How?"_ He asked

"_Use your mind. Hold a picture there and will your body to become one with your surroundings_."

Harry pictured the wall and the pattern laid in the stone and suddenly he could feel his body adjusting to his surroundings.

"_Stay in the shadows."_ She warned him.

With that she walked over to where Malfoy was sitting. Malfoy looked up and didn't recognize her at first.

"Do you like my makeover?" She asked in a velvety smooth voice. Harry could hear the compulsion, but he knew that to Malfoy, it just sounded like a normal question.

Malfoy didn't know why, but he wanted to talk to her. "Actually, it is quite an improvement." He said warily.

"Well, I have been thinking about our conversation the other night, and I believe you are right. I should be on your side. I may need a little more convincing though. I thought you would be just the person to do it." She was reeling him in. He was looking into her eyes. He felt as though he was falling. Suddenly he felt his body getting up from the table, and moving over to Rayne. He took her arm and led her outside the Great Hall. Harry could feel a tinge of jealousy smoldering in his chest. He followed them silently out into the corridor. He tried to read Malfoy's mind using his newly acquired telepathic powers. What he found was not to his liking. He was thinking about how Rayne would be in bed, and how long it would take him to get her there. He let out a small growl, temper flaring. Jealousy that Malfoy was touching Rayne licked at his insides. He was getting so angry his mind was like a thunderstorm. Suddenly a flash of lightning hit outside the window followed by a loud crash of thunder.

"_Relax, it is all part of the game."_ Rayne touched his mind. Still, he was not happy with her methods. The storm outside seemed to subside as he calmed down.

"_What type of vampire can control the weather?"_ Harry asked Rayne, momentarily taking his mind off of his jealous rage.

"_The type that originate from a remote part of Transylvania. They are of the Earth. They are the ones that hunt other vampires that endanger Humans. The species evolved from an ancient vampire who sacrificed his life for a human he loved. He never turned her. When she became gravely ill, he put her to sleep so that her death would be painless and buried himself with her in the healing ground of there country and drove s stake through his own heart hoping that somehow in death, he would find peace with her and his soul would be freed. He did not know that the woman was pregnant with his child, a boy, at the time, and without either of his parents to nourish him, he willed nutrients from the soil around them to keep him alive. His body became one with the earth and a new species was born. The child became strong, and was able to break free from his mothers body. The infant, was somehow able to send out a distress cry, and a pack of wolves dug him up out of the earth. From there every child he had was of the earth, but in exchange for their powers, as wonderful as they were, they were still forced to live off of blood, like the evil ones they so avidly hunted. They never kill unless it is justified." _Rayne answered.

"_Well, do they always play with there food?"_ Harry asked moodily. He could feel Rayne roll her eyes at him.

Rayne had lured Malfoy into an abandoned classroom, and Harry was just able to slip in before she put a locking charm on the door.

Before Malfoy knew what hit him Rayne was inches away from his face. "Convince me." She whispered. As she rubbed her fingers over his neck in a massaging motion looking for his pulse. As soon as she found it, Harry saw her fangs lengthen and before Malfoy could put up a struggle, Rayne sank her teeth into his neck. She drank just enough to make Malfoy dizzy, then swept her tongue over the two marks made by her teeth and closed the wound, erasing all traces of the bite. She then looked him straight in the eyes.

"_You will remember none of this. You will go back to the Great hall and tell everyone you couldn't convince me and that one of the others had better come here right away. Do not take no for an answer_."

She picked him up by the collar and sent him out the door, waiting for the next one to come. "See it is that easy." She told Harry.

"Easy for you, maybe. I barely made it without ripping his throat out for touching you and thinking about you that way." Harry admitted.

"I know." She smiled. "You will get over that in time I hope, or else I will never be able to feed."

"I think I should be the one feeding you, that way I never have to watch you that close to another guy again." Harry said honestly.

"No thanks, I prefer not to rely on you that way. It would make me feel like a weak little prissy." She laughed. Harry did not. He was serious. Before he could convince her otherwise, a knock came on the door.

"Come in." Rayne said sweetly.

In walked Blaise Zambini, one of Malfoy's many minions.

"Malfoy said you needed more convincing." He said staring at her chest.

"Actually, I am not the one who need convincing, he is." Rayne said in the same hypnotizing voice she had used on Malfoy.

Blaise turned around and saw Harry standing before him. He looked different, more dangerous, no longer the boy they were so used to picking on.

Harry caught Blaise's eyes and Blaise found himself falling forward as he stared into them.

"I hear that you are on the same side as Malfoy. Convince me to join you." Harry said smoothly his voice filled with compulsion. He watched as Blaise walked toward him unknowingly under his spell. Harry didn't even need to check for his pulse, he just went for his neck. After he had fed he closed the wounds on Blaise's neck in the same manner Rayne had on Malfoy. He then sent Blaise away thinking he had failed as well as Malfoy to convince Rayne. He made sure Blaise had no recollection of his presence.

"See was that so hard." Rayne said.

"Not as bad as I expected, and I don't feel the least bit guilty because I hate them both." Harry said honestly.

"Good, now let's go find out what my dear brother is up to." Rayne said as she turned toward the door.

They had made there way to the door of the Slytherin Common room. Rayne tried to get into Phoenix's mind, but his block was too strong. She had always had a natural connection with him that came from birth, but now she realized just how precious that gift was. Now she was going to have to fight to beak through his barriers, and if she did that he would be alerted to her presence. There was no way he wasn't going to feel her push on his mind. She decided to try to read the minds of those that were in the room. She settled on the poor soul he was torturing into submission.

She saw the room through the scared eyes of the victim, whose eyes were darting around analyzing everyway possible to get out of the situation. This mind was strong. Determined never to give in, or change sides. Rayne could feel the courage in the victim's heart. She knew this was a Gryffindor. Then she heard the cry the victim made. It was a girl. Hermione. Rayne heard Harry shudder beside her. She felt the anger welling up in Harry's body. The storm outside was growing in magnitude.

"_How dare they lay a finger on her? She has been the most loyal friend I have had. Not even Ron has stood by me the way she has."_ He was now shaking with rage.

Rayne knew she had to help Hermione. She gently pushed into Hermione's mind so that Hermione could feel an outside presence. She felt Hermione tense but Hermione was smart, she could feel that the presence in her mind wasn't threatening, so she made sure her body language gave nothing away of the invasion.

"_Hermione let me merge with your mind. I will take away your pain. You aren't alone anymore."_ Rayne spoke softly in her mind.

Hermione didn't know why, but she trusted the voice. Maybe she was going crazy. Nothing had been the same since Harry had disappeared. Neither He nor Rayne had been seen for Days. She could only hope that nothing happened to them.

"_Nothing bad happened to us, Hermione, but I can tell you we are not the same as before. We are stronger now, and we will make sure you are OK."_ Rayne spoke soothinglyknowing Hermione couldn't talk back to her.

Hermione recognized Rayne. Part of her also thought she could feel Harry's presence too.

"_I am here Hermione. We won't let them harm you. Just please hold out a little longer."_ Harry pleaded.

Just then Hermione was hit with another energy bolt from Phoenix. Surprisingly she felt no pain. It was then that she realized she actually had a chance. Her resolve became stronger than ever. She would not cave.

"You are a stupid girl. You could avoid all this suffering if you would just join me. Your mind is strong, but your body is weak. My techniques should have you on your knees by now." Phoenix snarled.

"I will never betray Harry." She said forcefully only to be met with a slap across the face. As soon as Phoenix's palm made contact with her cheek, he leapt back in shock. There was a burn mark across his palm in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"It isn't possible. That Bitch has placed a protection spell around you. Where the fuck is she?" He snarled coming inches from Hermione's face. "Where is she?" He screamed at her again.

"I don't know who you are talking about." Hermione lied.

"You lying Bitch. Where is that whore sister of mine? I know you know where she is; you must in order to have her protection on you. She is the only one who could place a protection spell that strong on you. Not even her Fucking Boyfriend could manage a spell that leaves a mark like this." He was angry now. His eyes had a flicker of fire in them as he spoke to her.

"Sister?!" Hermione couldn't help but say the shocking fact aloud.

"Oh, you didn't know." Phoenix said with mock horror. "Well, well, her dirty little family secret is out. She probably hasn't even told that Bastard boyfriend of hers. Boy is he in for a shock. Wait till he finds out who our father is. Imagine the headlines in the Daily Prophet now. "The Boy that lived cavorting around with the only daughter of He who shall not be named." Phoenix was practically rolling on the floor at the thought of the shock on Harry's face.

A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. If what he said was true, Harry could be in grave danger.

"_I already knew all that Hermione. Rayne has never lied to me. I have known since the beginning. She is not like them, she is on our side. She will take care of you, and she will stand with me and face her father when it comes time. You need to trust my judgment Hermione. You need to trust Rayne."_ Harry told her gently.

"_Please, Hermione. I may be his sister, but that only makes me stronger against him_." Rayne reinforced.

Hermione raised her head and looked at Phoenix.

"As long as Rayne is on our side, than what would it matter to us who her family is?" Hermione said defiantly. She was trying to egg him on and get more information out of him.

"What makes you think she is on your side? She ran didn't she? She left you all alone and took Potter with her. The minute she left, I was able to take over. She ran like a coward. She knows that our father will strike in a few weeks. She ran scared." Phoenix maliciously accused.

"_Hermion_e," Harry broke into her mind again, _"Rayne and I had to go through a ritual that would make us stronger than anything they have ever seen, but it took us four days to recover from it. We did not run, and we did not abandon you. We are ready for the battle; we are ready for Voldemort and Phoenix. Don't let him screw with your head."_ Harry told her.

"_Hermione, I made the first mistake by leaving for the ritual, but believe me when I say I will not make another. I am right outside the door. I will protect you."_ Rayne told her reassuringly.

Hermione smiled a suddenly knowing smile. She raised her voice. "You think you are ahead of the game, but I will never lose faith in Harry or Rayne. They will find a way to defeat you. I pledge them my loyalty no matter what you say."

"Those are brave words for someone who is tied up rather helpless." Phoenix sneered.

Now was Hermione's chance to give Rayne and Harry the clue they needed to storm Slytherin Tower.

"I am a Gryffindor, Courage and Bravery and far better that being a Follower of the Darkness" Hermione said putting extra emphasis on the last few words.

Rayne and Harry could hear her. She had given them the password to Slytherin Tower. Rayne looked at Harry.

"I am going in alone, don't let him see you, or he will get what we have done. He is quick like that. We disappear for four days and suddenly reappear looking older, sexier, and deadlier. He will put it together fast." She told him.

"I don't think I can sit back and watch them torture my friend." Harry protested.

"You need to stay here. If things get out of control, I will call you in. Please let me handle him. As much as he talks bad about me, he fears me." Rayne said with finality in her voice.

Harry nodded. He then mumbled the words "Followers of the Darkness". The portrait slid open and Rayne snuck through silently. She was lucky Hermione had distracted Phoenix with more of her "Pledge of Allegiance" to Harry talk.

Just as Phoenix was about to hit Hermione with another spell, Rayne stepped from the shadows.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size asshole?" Rayne said in a silky smooth voice.

"The princess has arrived." Phoenix quickly turned his attention from Hermione to Rayne. Rayne used this moment of distraction to cast a spell that released Hermione's hands and feet.

"Get out of here now." Rayne spoke to her with a strong compulsion. Hermione didn't need any more convincing she willingly walked toward the door. But instead of going out the door and running for her life, in true Gryffindor fashion, she snuck behind a large easy chair next to the entrance, and waited till she was needed. Everyone was focused on Phoenix and Rayne, and she was lucky no one noticed her.

"I have not figured out your plan yet Phoenix, but believe me when I say, you will not succeed." Rayne said evenly.

Phoenix eyed her. She knew he was analyzing her. Phoenix couldn't put his finger on it, but something was out of place. She looked different, more dangerous, and he couldn't feel there mental connection anymore. He decided to test his theory. He took over the mind of the nearest student. He made the student crawl across the floor on his hands and knees. As soon as Rayne saw what he was doing, she intervened and stopped his command, but still in the past, he hadn't even been able to get the command to work in her presence no matter what he tried. The link was gone. Phoenix smiled evilly.

"What on earth would you have done that would break the connection between us?" He asked mockingly. "Why would you ever take away your most precious advantage?"

"It is not what I have lost, but what I have gained." Rayne was taunting him now.

"Don't tell me you sold your soul. How pathetic. For some looks and maybe some extra strength and power? Nothing is worth losing your telepathic abilities; with them you lost your only advantage. You think a little extra strength will help you win the war? What witch or wizard talked you into selling your soul? I would love to meet them." He seemed delighted.

Rayne was feeling like bursting out laughing. Phoenix thought she had sold her soul to a Dark witch or Wizard in exchange for extra fighting strength and abilities, therefore losing most of her telepathic power. He thought that with time, all her telepathic ability would fade as would her strength and she would be left with nothing. She had heard about such witches and wizards. They dabbled in Black Magic and lived to deceive and ruin their victims. That Phoenix thought she could ever become one of those victims was laughable. Rayne managed to restrain herself.

"You will have to find out the hard way I'm afraid, as I will never tell you." Rayne said being deliberately vague.

Rayne could see that Phoenix had lost focus on the task at hand while he was musing over the possibilities of his newfound freedom from there mental link. Rayne was able to scream _"Expelliarmus_" and catch Phoenix in the stomach while he wasn't paying attention. She then turned and was at the door before he could even get up to react. She grabbed Hermione from behind the chair, and dragged her out the door. She heard Phoenix scream behind her.

"You just wait, Rayne, nothing can stop me now." He gloated.

Rayne just continued down the hall dragging Hermione behind her. She knew Harry was following out of Hermione's sight. Once they reached the Gryffindor common room, they took Hermione up the stairs to there room. Harry followed at a distance. Hermione had never been inside their room since Rayne had moved in.

Once they were inside Hermione took a seat on the trunk at the end of the bed.

"Hermione, what happened to everyone else?" Rayne gently asked Hermione.

"They all conceded out of fear, even Ron. They all gave in to the torture. I was the last one who saw the danger. I couldn't give in. I couldn't betray Harry." Hermione said sadly.

"Thank you, you are a true friend." Harry said softly as he stepped out of the shadows.

Hermione gasped. "Harry, what happened to you? You look different. What did you do?" Her voice was riddled with worry.

"Please don't be upset Hermione; I did what needed to be done to save the world. Rayne did the same. We have sacrificed a lot to get to this point." Harry said trying to avoid telling her the truth.

"We all thought you were dead. We thought Phoenix, or worse Voldemort had killed you." Hermione said.

"They can't kill me Hermione. No one can." Harry said carefully.

"That isn't possible Harry, if that is so than that means you would have to be....." Her voice trailed off. Realization hit her hard. "You didn't."

"We did." Harry responded.

"Why?" Hermione could only utter that one word.

"It was the only way to guarantee we would win. Avada Kedava can't touch us now. We can't let them know. It is our biggest advantage. The war is only Eleven days away. We will lye low until then. You are under our protection. They can't touch you." Rayne answered her.

Hermione nodded in understanding.

She knew she would fight with them to the end.


	15. Chapter 15: Alliances

Author's note: I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I had a severe case of writers block. I will not post something I am not happy with, and I wanted to wait for the right inspiration to hit me. Please forgive me and Review!

Chapter 15: Alliances

Phoenix was livid. His nemesis had taken away the smartest Witch in the entire school, maybe even the entire generation, out from right under his nose and there was nothing he was able to do to stop her. That mad him even angrier. He let out a growl of anger while blowing a hole right through the nearest wall. The other Slytherin's were just grateful it wasn't their heads.

"That's it. We attack tomorrow. That Bitch won't know what hit her. I am sick of this shit. I will deal with Voldemort myself after I dispose of Rayne and that son of a bitch boyfriend of hers." He said with an evil determination.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Voldemort stood menacingly in the shadows of an abandoned castle settled high in the mountains of Romania. He enjoyed the dark and drab surroundings. People who saw him didn't ask to many questions since they were used to seeing strange things. This was rumored to be Vampire territory. He found Vampires loathsome creatures who would feed on Muggles and other useless creatures to survive. The only thing they had going for them was that whole immortality thing. If it hadn't been something he had been desperately seeking, he would swear they were as bad as Mud bloods. He was currently listening to one of his followers describe Harry Potter mysterious disappearance and Phoenix's sudden take over of the student's of Hogwarts.

"That pesky child thinks he can out maneuver me.' Voldemort said in what sounded like was half hissing and half laughing. "No one will stand in the way of my defeat of Harry Potter. He will just have to die sooner than I thought. Come, he signaled to his faithful servant Peter Pettigrew, We attack tomorrow."

With that he disapparated with Pettigrew close behind. The signals would be sent out. The final war was beginning.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry was staring out the window of his room when he saw it. The green eerie light in the sky depicting a skull with a snake slithering through it.

" Hermione, Rayne, we have a problem. A big one." Harry said nervously.

"Hermione and Rayne joined him at the window and immediately both let out a shutter.

"It is time then. I just hope we are ready." Hermione said absently.

"We?" Harry said catching her words.

"Yes, we." Hermione replied with a smile.

It was only a brief flicker of resolve in Hermione's eyes that gave away her intentions. It only took Rayne a moment to recognize the decision that had just been made, to understand the level of friendship Harry and Hermione had. A kind of friendship she had never trusted anyone with. One moment. That is all it takes to change your entire life. It only took one moment for Rayne to collapse sobbing to the floor. It only took one moment for Harry to run to her side. He didn't know what happened. Harry had never seen Rayne so weak, so broken. The weight of the world was on their shoulders, yet she had never wavered until now with the final battle looming.

"What's wrong?" There was a hint of panic in his whisper as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

Rayne looked up at him with the most forlorn look he had ever seen, but she did not respond. He tried to touch her mind using their newfound path. All he found was the mental equivalent of a brick wall. He found that he was hurt. They had always been honest and open with each other, yet now, suddenly, she blocked him out completely. She felt his hurt immediately, and began to feel worse than before. She had failed. She had made a mistake. The whole world was counting on her to keep her head, to guide Harry on the right path, and all she had managed to do was piss off her worst enemy, give him a major advantage, and escalate a war that had been brewing for years. Harry could never understand. She couldn't let him feel her hate for herself, to see the darkness that consumed her, and made her want to die. She couldn't let him know she was unsure of herself, that she double guessed every decision she had made over the past year. If he found out how she really felt about the situation they were in, she was sure he would lose all respect for her and the decisions she had made for them, and now when the time was finally upon them, she couldn't afford to lose him.

Harry could see the clouded look in Rayne's eyes. He tried one last mental brush knowing that she was absorbed in her own thoughts. He knew she had let her guard down. He was right. It was all there for him to see. She thought she had failed the world before the battle had even begun. She was scared and frightened that she had made the wrong decision. She wished for death to end all this pain, a death she knew she had given up along with her mental hold over Phoenix. She felt alone. In her mind, Harry had Hermione. If anything happened to her, Hermione would be there for him, but if something happened to Harry, she would be completely and utterly alone to face an eternity of torment. Her inner conflict raged like a Hurricane in her mind.

"You aren't thinking clearly Rayne." Harry said seriously.

His words broke Rayne out of her reverie.

"What?" She asked confused for a moment.

"You heard me. You haven't done anything wrong. What have you ever done that wasn't for the right reasons?" Harry was trying to talk sense into her.

"I made a mistake. You don't understand. I DON'T make mistakes. I CAN'T make mistakes. Mistakes cause innocent people their lives." Rayne replied darkly.

Hermione had been watching all of this from the opposite side of the room. She had remained so quiet, that they had forgotten she was there. Suddenly she felt an overwhelming need to set Rayne straight.

"You are looking at things all wrong Rayne." Hermione softly scolded her. As Harry and Rayne looked over at her, she continued.

"You think you made a fatal mistake, but you are failing to see one important thing. You aren't looking at what you have gained. In fact, I am not sure you can even comprehend what you have really done. Yes, you gave up you mental hold on Phoenix, but that is the only thing you lost. Think about what you have added to your arsenal. First, you have increased strength and speed. Your senses are more acute than ever. No one could pull a sneak attack on you. You are to tuned to your surroundings now. You have incredible magic. Not only were you an elemental to begin with, but now you can control the weather itself. I am guessing that you have increased mental abilities seeing as you used incredible mental power to save me, and you can communicate silently as well. Of course there is also the most important thing when it comes to battle. You have made yourself practically immortal. They will not be able to kill you without supreme effort, and even then it will be difficult. That brings me to your newest and biggest advantage. They have absolutely no clue you are what you now are. So all in all, I would say, you made a sacrifice, but never a mistake."

Harry smiled a thankful smile at Hermione. She always could see the truth where others could not. He glanced at Rayne and saw her clouded look had disappeared. He felt a calm overcome her. She had accepted Hermione's explanation and was at peace with herself once again.

"Thank you." She told Hermione.

Hermione crossed the room and kneeled down next to Rayne. She enveloped Rayne in a heartfelt hug. Rayne finally felt like she wasn't alone, that she had a friend. That was all she needed. She stood up, straightened her clothes, and turned towards the window.

"Hermione, what exactly happened while Harry and I were gone?" Rayne asked.

"It all happened very quickly. One minute everyone was going about there daily routine and the next everyone looked as if they were zombies. I tried to get Ron to snap out of it, but all he did was mumble in a monotone voice. He said that he was sick of Harry getting away with everything because he is famous and that If I knew what was good for me, I would stay out of his way. I didn't know what to do, so I let him go. He walked right out of the Common room. I should have followed him, but I decided to try to wake up a few other students instead. None of them would respond to me. I eventually was captured by Phoenix, after he caught me trying to pretend to be like them to find out what was going on. The rest you know. I think the reason Phoenix's powers didn't effect me, was that I had learned Occulmency in Fifth year in order to help Harry, even though he never wanted me to." Hermione replied.

"Ron always had a hard time resisting mind control spells. It really isn't surprising. Phoenix probably used his jealousy of me as a catalyst for the take over." Harry mused.

"Phoenix was always good at turning people against each other. He always finds a way to bring out the worst in people." Rayne added.

"I am sorry Ron turned on you like that, Hermione. I know it must have hurt." Harry said consolingly to his best friend.

"It's OK. I realize that he isn't himself. I am just really disappointed. After all we have been through together I thought he would have been stronger." Hermione replied sadly.

Rayne had continued to stare out the window through the entire conversation. She was debating what the next move should be. She knew Harry and Hermione were still discussing Ron, as the noise in the background faded from her mind. How could they keep Hermione safe through this battle, when it would be only the three of them? She hadn't asked Hermione what happened to the Faculty yet. She found it Odd that Dumbledore and all the teachers were no where to be found.

"Where did they go?" Rayne whispered out loud, still lost deep in her thoughts.

Harry and Hermione didn't hear her, but Harry could feel her mind working out a plan in his. He entered Rayne's mind while still talking to Hermione. He found her going over the best way to protect Hermione in her head. She knew that Harry and she had an advantage being immortal, but poor Hermione was still vulnerable. She was thinking about some of the things her mother had told her about being a vampire, and was leaning towards something Harry had never thought possible. She was seriously thinking of turning Hermione.

"Harry, are you Ok?" Hermione asked. "You suddenly went pale as a ghost."

"It's nothing." Harry said too quickly.

"Fine, "Hermione said not believing him. "I really want to go back to my dorm room and grab my stuff and take a shower. I think I will leave you two alone for a while."

"Okay, but here take this." Harry said handing Hermione his invisibility cloak. "We don't want to risk you getting captured again. Be careful."

Hermione took the cloak and without another word left the room.

Harry turned to Rayne who was still gazing out the window lost in her own world.

Harry walked over and stood behind her, putting his head on her shoulder while looping his arms around her waist. That brought Rayne right out of her thoughts.

"Where's Hermione?" She suddenly asked.

"I gave her the invisibility cloak. She needed some time alone." Harry told her.

"Oh." Rayne replied.

"Why are you thinking of turning Hermione? What would that do for her?" Harry asked

"It would let us communicate telepathically with her. It would ensure that the Avada Kedava can't touch her. It would enhance her fighting abilities. It would keep her safe." Rayne said.

"Or?" Harry said pressing her for an alternative.

"I could bite her, and not change her. That would allow me to talk to her telepathically, but she won't be able to respond." Rayne said.

"Why don't we let her decide? I do not want to turn her if we can prevent it. This is our last resort, not hers. She shouldn't have to live like this for eternity, having to watch the people she loves die around her, while she remains unchanged. It would be a lonely life for her. We have each other, she has Ron, when he comes to his senses, and he won't be a vampire." Harry reasoned.

"Let her decide then." Rayne conceded.

"You have a plan don't you." Harry said sensing Rayne was still working out details in her head.

"I think we should draw them out, before they attack any muggles. We need to beat them to the battle." Rayne said.

"Tonight." Harry said completing her thought.

"Yes." Rayne acknowledged.

"It is three on one thousand. How can we beat those odds?" Harry questioned.

"Trust me, I have it all worked out." Rayne smiled.

Harry couldn't help but believe her. She always had something up her sleeve. He leaned his head into her neck and began to lay soft kisses on it. He could hear the blood running through her veins. He was so tempted to bite her that his fangs elongated in his mouth. Rayne could sense his Bloodlust; she was going through the same thing. The Blood Bond along with becoming vampire had left them feeling uncontrollable desire for one another. They just hadn't had the time to notice it until now. Rayne turned around so that she was facing Harry. She took a moment to stare into his beautiful green eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed her. Their soft kisses slowly turned into rough passionate ones. Harry began to unbutton Rayne's school robe. Rayne was working on Harry's. They were making their way to the bed. Clothes were falling everywhere. Harry pushed Rayne down, and fell on top of her, still kissing her passionately. He knew that they may never have this moment again. If something went wrong, one of them could end up destroyed, and the other would soon follow. He wanted to show Rayne just how much he needed her. As he entered into her, it was Rayne who initiated the vampire mating ritual. She ran her tongue over Harry's pulse once, twice, and then pierced his neck with her fangs. Harry felt a surge of electricity and ecstasy run through his body. As she took his blood, she couldn't help but notice how good he tasted. She was lost in the smooth liquid running down her throat, and in the amazing feelings Harry was creating for her. As she ran her tongue over the two pin pricks to close them, she was lost in the sensation of Harry making love to her. As they came closer and closer to the edge, Harry took his turn, slowly running his tongue over her pulse and then biting her neck. It was Rayne's turn to feel the white hot energy and sheer pleasure that the blood exchange created. As he took her blood he couldn't hold back any longer. He surged forward and brought them both to ecstasy. As he closed the bite with his tongue, he realized just how much he loved Rayne. He rolled to her side and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you." He whispered.

She turned so that she was facing him on her side and smiled. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his scar. "I love you too."

Rayne hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until Harry wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"We better get ourselves together. Hermione will be back soon." Harry told her.

"You're Right." Rayne replied placidly, still reveling in the feeling of giving herself so completely to someone.

They slowly got up and got dressed. They made sure they wore clothes that were easy to move in for the fight ahead. Just as they finished Hermione returned freshly showered and ready to go.

"Alright, we have some things to discuss." Harry walked over to the bed and sat on it.

"Right, first of all, Hermione, I need you to make a choice." Rayne started. "We are both concerned about you going into this battle. Harry and I want to ensure your safety. There are two ways we can do this. The first way, the one that I prefer, is to turn you. The second way, which Harry prefers, is to bite you. By biting you I mean taking enough blood so that I can speak to you telepathically. You will not be able to communicate back however. That will only happen if I turn you. By turning you, not only will you be immune to the Avada Kedava, but you will gain strength for the battle. It is your choice. Think it over carefully."

"Rayne," Harry interrupted. "How are we going to draw out both Voldemort and Phoenix? Won't one wait for the other to finish us off?"

"Not if we have something that they both would kill each other for." Rayne said with a slight smirk.

"What on earth could we have that they both would want?" Hermione asked.

"I happen to have just the thing." She grabbed her wand and with a swish and a flick she said the word "REVEAL". The music box that sat on her desk floated up in the air and gave off a green glow. It suddenly turned into a glistening green crystal.

"What is that?!" Harry exclaimed.

"This is the key to drawing out our enemies. This is the Snake Blood Crystal." Rayne said with a proud smile.

"I've read about that crystal." Hermione recalled.

"Fantastic, so you know what is it is for." Rayne said with a satisfied smile.

"Yes, it is the key to an ancient spell that Salazar Slytherin left behind for his heir. Slytherin knew his heir wouldn't be of Pure Blood, so he created the spell that would purify their blood, and infuse them with his power. So basically, not only will one of them become the Pure Blood Wizard they long to be, they will inherit all of Slytherin's power as well." Hermione stated.

"Then why on earth would we risk one of them getting their hands on it!" Harry looked at Rayne as if she were crazy.

"There is no chance they will get this crystal away from me. Don't forget, I have Slytherin's blood in me as well. One of the protections Slytherin left on the crystal was that only those of his blood could use it, and until the person in possession of the crystal is destroyed, it can not be used by another of the bloodline. When we performed the ritual the other night, we died. Before we left, I cast a spell to hide the crystal in case something went wrong. When I came back, I still had Slytherin's blood in my veins, even though it was diluted due to the blood bond. The stone recognized my blood and bond itself to me again since I was the first person of the bloodline to come in contact with it since my own death. Now we are immortal so killing me again will not be an easy task. Of course they won't know that." Rayne said slyly.

"That's Brilliant!" Harry said in amazement.

"Thank you. Hermione, have you made your decision? We are going to start the war tonight, so I need to know as soon as you decide." Rayne turned to Hermione and said.

"It isn't an easy decision to make you know." Harry quickly cut in before Hermione could answer.

"Harry, it's OK, I have decided. Rayne, I understand the offer you have made me, and I just don't think I will be able to watch the people I love die while I live forever. I want you to bite me, not turn me." Hermione said.

"Alright." Rayne replied and walked over to Hermione. She brushed Hermione's hair off of her neck and without another word, bit into her neck. Hermione let out a small gasp as Rayne's fangs pierced her skin, but remained silent as Rayne drank. Rayne took just enough to ensure that she could communicate and track Hermione at all will. Harry watched his best friend and his Girlfriend, and couldn't help but feel a little jealousy that Rayne was so close to Hermione. The vampire in him couldn't help but wish he was over there with them.

"_I don't do threesomes."_ Rayne shot at him mentally.

Harry just smiled.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Night finally fell over Hogwarts. It was time for Rayne to put her plan into action.

Rayne had sent Harry and Hermione on ahead of her. With Harry guarding Hermione and both of them mentally linked to her, she wasn't to worried about anything happening to them yet. She had snuck out a secret passageway that leads to the Black Lake. She turned around to take one last look at Hogwarts. Who knows if it would still be standing when the war was over? Rayne raised her arms above her head her hands raised toward the sky as if holding an invisible ball. She stood with her eyes closed and concentrated. A purple ball of energy began to take shape between her hands. As it grew, the light it gave off became brighter. She knew Phoenix had disapparated about an hour earlier. No doubt to try and throw them off guard with a false sense of safety. He hadn't returned. All she could do was ensure the safety of the entire student body of Hogwarts. She would make sure that they weren't to be used as pawns in Phoenix and Voldemort's game.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALIS MAXIMUS" she screamed letting the huge flow of Purple energy go and cover the entire school. The entire student body would be petrified until the war was over. Now they only had to worry about Voldemort's army, which was no small task in itself. She turned back toward the lake, and looked toward the sky. She saw the green light hovering high over the distant mountains. The Skull with a Snake through it.

"_We have to hurry. Did you take care of the school?"_ Harry asked.

"_Of course I did. "_ Rayne replied.

She mounted her broomstick and flew toward the mountains. She needed to find a high point, so she could ensure that both Voldemort and phoenix would see her signal, but first, she needed to catch up with Harry and Hermione.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione and Harry sat on the edge of a cliff nestled in the side of a mountain. The very same mountain Rayne was flying toward at that very moment. This was the first time they had been alone together since sixth year. They had reminisced about their adventures over the years, but Hermione noticed Harry was distracted during the conversation.

"You are thinking about her aren't you?" She asked quietly.

Harry's eyes fell to the ground and silently he nodded.

"You really care about her don't you? I am happy for you. You of all people deserve someone who loves you the way she does." Hermione said.

Harry immediately cut off all mental contact with Rayne at that moment. He wasn't about to take the chance she would hear the thoughts in his mind.

"I wonder if she needs me the way I need her." He stated.

"How's that?" Hermione coaxed him. It was such a rare thing for Harry to open up about his feeling to anyone, she wasn't about to stop him.

"She has become my life. No, she is my life. What if she dies? What will I do?" Harry asked his friend.

Hermione sighed.

"I guess you will have to deal with that when the time comes. I don't have an answer for you, but I can tell you, that she I one of the strongest, stubborn people I have ever met and she really taught you a lot. I don't think she will die in this battle. I am willing to bet she is thinking the same about you right now."

"I cut contact with her. I don't know what she is thinking right now." Harry replied.

"Well then, she is probably either worried sick, or very hurt by the fact you shut her out. I am willing to bet it is more of the worried sick part." Hermione informed him.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked absently.

"Because the minute you cut contact with her, she immediately went into a panic. She has been scanning my mind for any sign of danger and begging me to make sure no harm comes to you. Actually, she is about fifteen minutes away and flying at lightning speed no less." Hermione informed him.

"Hermione, can I enter your mind? I want to see something." Harry suddenly had an idea.

"OK." Hermione replied.

"Harry entered her mind and gave her instructions.

"I am going to lend you my power to communicate with Rayne. I need you to say exactly what I tell you. I want to see her response." Harry said.

"Harry, she will think something awful has happened to you. Why would you do that to her?" Hermione said not understanding.

"Because I need to know." Harry replied. He was going to test Rayne. He took a pocket knife out of his pant's and sliced a thin gash across his chest. It didn't bleed much, but it hurt like hell. It would give Rayne the sense he was in pain. She would be furious when she found out, but he was willing to chance it to ease his mind. She would get over it eventually.

"Rayne, Harry has lent me his power to communicate with you. Some thing awful has happened. Voldemort's followers launched a surprise attack on Harry. I was able to escape, but Harry is wounded." Hermione said while Harry listened intently for the response.

"How bad is the injury, I can feel the throbbing in my chest. Is he OK?" Harry heard the response and noticed a hint of panic in Rayne's voice.

"He is gravely injured. I think he will bleed to death. I don't know what to do for him. They are taking him now. I don't know how much longer I can maintain this connection."

"I am ten minutes away, you must stall them. They can not take him." Rayne said.

"I don't know how to protect him. They tied me up." Hermione said. She felt tears forming in her mind. Harry was putting on a great show.

"Tell Harry to open his mind. I have to talk to him." Rayne said desperately.

"He says he is too weak. He says he loves you, and he will find you in the next life." Hermione reluctantly played Harry's game.

"NO! You will not let him die!" Rayne was frantic now.

"He says you will have to battle alone. He is sorry." Hermione said as Harry cut the connection.

Silence was the only response she heard.

"I hate you for making me do this to her." Hermione glared at her friend.

"I want to see her reaction." was his only response.

Out of nowhere, he felt a storm forming. He thought it was strange, since only moments ago there hadn't been a cloud in the sky. That is when he realized it wasn't an ordinary storm. It was the way it had been created. Rayne was pissed. He suddenly had a very uneasy feeling like someone was staring at him. He slowly turned around and then wished he hadn't.

Standing behind them was one extremely pissed off vampire.

"Shit." was all that Harry could come up with.

"What the FUCK are you trying to pull!!? How dare you!" Rayne's eyes had gone from there normal sparkling blue-green to a dark midnight blue. She was standing in the storm, tears streaming down her face. The rage he felt from her was enough to make him back away from her and put himself between her and Hermione.

"I just needed to know." Harry said calmly.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU NEED TO KNOW!!? THAT NO FORCE ON EARTH COULD STOP ME IF SOMEONE KILLED YOU!!!? THAT ANY PERSON WHO DARED TO LAY A FINGER ON YOU WOULD DIE!!? THAT WITHOUT YOU I WOULD DIE!!? IS THAT IT!!? FUCK YOU!" Rayne screamed at the top of her lungs she was so angry. The she began to sob uncontrollably. She spoke softer. "I died after you once. You wouldn't ever have any idea how it felt to have your soul ripped from your body. I gave you my heart. You are all I have in this world. And this is what you do? You fucking test me? When was I disloyal? When did I tell you anything but the truth? And you can't trust me? FUCK YOU!"

"I had to see for myself just how much I meant to you. I needed to know that you weren't censuring your thoughts because we were always in each others head. I had to make sure I made the right decision." Harry had remained calm, taking Rayne's verbal assault. He didn't even seem to flinch when she screamed at him. He simply held his ground and stayed between Rayne and Hermione just in case.

Hermione had the presence of mind to remain silent, hoping Rayne wouldn't blame her for Harry's little act.

"The right decision, huh." Rayne felt as if she had been slapped in the face. The hurt was evident in her voice. "I see. Even after everything we have been through, you still doubt me. There is nothing more I can do. I love you Harry, but after this battle, you will never see me again."

"What? Why? You just said you love me, how can you just leave like that." Harry still remained calm. He was talking to her like she was an over emotional child.

"Easy, I turn around and walk away. I should have known better. Everyone I have ever loved has tried to destroy me. Why would you be any different? How could you trust the daughter of your greatest enemy. Face it, when it comes down to it, love just isn't enough is it." Rayne bit out between sobs. She turned around and started climbing toward the summit of the mountain, leaving Harry and Hermione behind.

Hermione glared at Harry.

"I hope you're happy. I think you have found your answer." Hermione scolded him.

"Actually, I did." Harry replied watching Rayne climb the side of the mountain.

Rayne knew she could have apparated to the summit, but she was so angry and hurt by what had just happened, she wanted to let off steam by climbing the mountain the Muggle way. She couldn't let anything distract her from her mission, because if she did, if she thought about him, she would breakdown and then she would fail.

"Hermione, stay here and don't move till I get back. I have to do something." Harry told her. Hermione nodded in agreement. Harry then disapparated.

Rayne had finally reached the top of the mountain. She pulled herself up onto the flat surface that was on the summit of the mountain. She took one moment to gaze across the horizon and take in the view of Hogwarts in the distance below her. Then out of nowhere she heard athe crackle that signaled an apparition. She turned around swiftly. Harry stood inches from her. She just stared at him. Anger and hurt flashed in her eyes, but she didn't say anything. She just stared into his eyes. How she loved those beautiful green eyes. She was going to miss them. She shook herself out of her reverie and abruptly turned back toward the scenery below the cliff.

"Rayne, you don't have to say anything, but just hear me out." Harry said taking a step towards her. Her back still turned towards him. He put his hand on her shoulder, and when she didn't flinch at his touch he moved even closer. He knew he was pressing his luck, but he wanted to make sure she couldn't run from him. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her backwards against him. He put his head on her shoulder so he could whisper what he had to say into her ear.

"I love you. I shouldn't have put you through that. I had to see if I made the right decision, but you didn't stay long enough to find out what I meant by that. This afternoon, while you were napping after we made love, I made a decision. I know now that it was the right one. I just had to see for myself that you needed me as much as I need you. I love you with everything I have in me. You are my world, my whole life, and I refuse to ever take the chance that I will never see you again. Rayne, before we go into battle, I need to know one last thing." Harry paused.

He turned Rayne around to face him, holding both of her hands. He kissed her on the cheek, which was wet with tears, and then dropped to one knee. He pulled out a small worn velvet box and opened it.

Rayne's breath caught in her throat. Inside the box was an antique Emerald and diamond ring.

"Rayne, I love you, Will you marry me?"


	16. Chapter 16: Love Conquers All

Thank You to everyone who has waited so very patiently for this chapter. This is it. The final chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters.

Chapter 16: Love Conquers All

Rayne couldn't think straight. She was hurt and confused, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel the intense emotion running through Harry as he knelt before her.

"I know the blood bond we have is as binding as a marriage, but I want to marry you anyway. Please, Rayne, think about it." Harry continued as she stood in silence.

He could tell she was in shock. He had just done the very last thing she had ever expected on the night they were about to go into battle. He slowly stood up, and leaned in to lay a kiss on her cheek.

"Think about it." He whispered to her.

He turned her back around and let her face the school again. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head back on her shoulder again. They just stood in silence watching the moon rise, and the green glow of Voldemort's signal cast a light over the land below.

Rayne was going over what had just happened in her head. He had just offered her everything she could have ever wanted. She relived her lonely life in her mind. She was still angry that he had tested her, but he thought he had done it for a good reason. She could relate, when you have never had anyone to love, or who really loves you in return, it is hard to decide what you really feel, or what they feel towards you. All she knew was that, even though he had been a jerk, she still loved him with all her heart.

"Yes." Rayne whispered.

The wind picked up slightly, as the couple stood on the ledge. Harry closed his eyes and let the wind run through his hair. He opened his eyes immediately when he thought he heard it whisper the one word he longed to hear Rayne say. Then he realized he had heard it, but it wasn't the wind.

"Say it again." Harry said turning Rayne abruptly to face him.

"Yes, I will marry you Harry." Rayne said looking at him. As there eyes met, a smile broke out onto both of there faces. Harry grabbed Rayne and hugged her with a grip that was like iron, never wanting to let her go.

8888888888888888

Albus Dumbledore slowly opened his eyes. Though his vision was blurry, he noticed the walls of the room he was in were made of stone. The smell of mildew and dirt besieged his nostrils. For a moment he couldn't place what had happened. He remembered having dinner in the Great Hall, and feeling very sick and weak after wards. He had lain down and woke up in a prison. No enemy could have made it past the wards, so he was positive this was an inside job. While still piecing together the last few events he remembered, he heard a groan coming from a little ways away. His eyes searched for the source of the noise, but he found he was alone in his stone prison. He heard another groan coming from the opposite direction. He slowly got up from the cold hard ground, and moved towards the wall. He found out quickly that he was in a cell, whit nothing but a heavy wooden door between himself and freedom.

"BOMBARDO" he shouted. But nothing happened. He knew he didn't have his wand, but that usually never mattered. He was so powerful, that he could use controlled magic. There must be a ward or protection on the door. He started trying different methods of escape, even disapperating, but to no avail. The wards and charms protecting the cell were to strong. Stronger than the one's used to protect Hogwarts. It was no use, He would have to wait until either the wizard who cast these spells appeared, or a powerful wizard or witch came to set them free. He sighed. Just then he heard a voice calling out asking if anyone was out there. He immediately recognized the voice as Molly Weasley's. Then he heard the responses come slowly from others. Remis Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Minerva McGonnagal, Severus Snape, Hagrid and every other member of the order or Teacher at Hogwarts. Every last one. That is when fear struck the old man. He figured the teachers were captured the same way he was, but the Order too? Only one person could have pulled this off from the inside. Phoenix Darklighter.

"If we are all here, who is protecting the school, the children? Who is going to help in the fight?" Hagrid asked more to himself than any of the others.

"There is no way out for any of us, so we will just have to put our faith in Harry. He will fight alone." Minerva said matter-of-factly though her voice held a tinge of grief and sadness.

"No, he won't be alone. Rayne will fight beside him. That is what she was here for, to train him and fight with him. Just so happens they found love along the way." Dumbledore said.

"They will be killed!" Molly Weasley's voice rang out in the motherly panic everyone of her children was so accustomed to.

"Perhaps, but they are the only shot we have. We must put our faith in them." Dumbledore replied.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione was sick of waiting. Harry had left her to go after Rayne over an hour ago. She hoped Rayne hadn't done anything to him. Last time she saw her, she was extremely upset. She disapperated to the top of the mountain where she knew Harry had gone. When she got there much to her relief she saw Harry and Rayne standing staring at the horizon. They hadn't heard the soft pop that she made when she appeared, so she cleared her throat softly.

Harry turned his head and motioned for her to come stand beside them. She walked over and stood on the Left side of Harry.

"We are running out of time you know. We have to make our move soon." Hermione softly reminded them.

"You're right. It's time. I just wanted to take in the view for one last time before the War begins. Who knows if we will ever see it again?" Rayne said eyes still scanning the Horizon.

"Don't talk like that; of course we will see it again. Together we can defeat anything they throw at us." Harry said confidently. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Doesn't it worry you that we haven't found any of the teachers, and the Order is unreachable? We can't even find Dumbledore. You do realize that Voldemort has an army? We are all alone." Rayne replied defending her statement.

"Worrying about it won't change it. So let's just do what we can." Hermione said softly.

Rayne didn't say anything in response. She pulled out her wand. She held out her left palm face up, and silently waved the wand over it. With a green glow, the Blood stone appeared. As it glowed in her palm Hermione couldn't help but stare, that was when she noticed the ring. Suddenly she realized just what had been going on earlier. She smiled.

Rayne put her wand down on the ground and held the stone above her head with both hands and Harry and Hermione backed away. The glowing became blinding as Rayne yelled out a warning that she would be sure both their enemies would hear.

"Hear me heirs of Slytherin. Thy blood is tainted. Come to me for I have that which you seek. The key to immortality, the purification of you soul, the power of Slytherin himself. I will destroy it if you do not come find me. My challenge to you is to come and try to take the power from me."

The green glow spread through the sky making her challenge heard to all no matter where they were.

Harry and Hermione gave each other a sad look.

"This is it." Harry let out a sigh.

"Stay safe Harry, I want you to be in one piece for your wedding." Hermione replied.

"You too, Hermione. Thank you. I just hope Rayne is still alive for our wedding. What if this kills her? How will I live with that?" Harry replied sadly.

"Don't think that way. She loves you, and love is a strong motivator. She won't go down without a hell of a fight. Neither would you." Hermione told him.

The silence resumed as Harry watched his fiancée call Phoenix and Voldemort to her.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Phoenix's head snapped up toward the sky. An evil smile crossed his face.

"The stupid fool. She has found the blood Stone and is trying to use it's power. Only the true heir can unlock the full potential of that stone." He laughed.

Draco, who had been forced to accompany Phoenix, stood next to him back in his underground lair where the battle between Phoenix and Rayne had occurred over 17 years ago. He was gathering old weapons and spells.

"What if Voldemort gets to it first. He is after all the original Heir to Slytherin." Draco sneered.

Phoenix knew Draco was right, which made him even more angry.

"Well we will just have to beat him to it." Phoenix snapped at him and turned toward the light. The next moment he and Draco were gone.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Voldemort smiled as he looked out the window of the abandoned castle he was currently inhabiting. The call of the stone made his blood boil with the thought of power.

He called the leaders of his army together.

"We must make sure Phoenix doesn't beat us to this. Get everyone together we leave now."

"Yes, Master." They all replied and hurried out of the room.

Voldemort turned to his faithful servant Peter Pettigrew.

"This is what we have been waiting for. Nothing will stop us after I get that stone. Those children do not know what they have found nor what they can unleash with its power. Come, we must leave."

He said calmly. He turned and walked out of the room.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They were coming, she could feel it. Soon it would be all over.

"We need to get out of here and find a more open space, one where they can't sneak-up or surround us easily." Harry said quietly, the memories of his fifth year battle with the Death Eaters in the Department of Ministries vividly coming to mind.

Harry's comment snapped Rayne out of her thoughts.

"Where do you suggest we go?" Rayne asked.

"How about take to the air for now." Hermione suggested.

"Hermione, you hate flying. Why would you suggest it?" Harry looked at her as if she had three heads.

"Who said I was going to be flying? I simply suggested you and Rayne take to the air. I will disapperate to the location you two choose. When you find the right place, just send me a message Order Style." Hermione said with a wink.

Harry nodded and yelled "Accio Firebolt".

"We'll see you soon." Rayne said to Hermione as she mounted her Broomstick. And then Harry and Rayne were gone.

They flew around for about half an hour before finally landing in an empty field just on the opposite side of the Forbidden Forest. The land was out of Hogwarts protection, but it was open, with few places to hide. The perfect battleground. Harry sent Hermione the message letting her know where they had settled.

A few minutes later Hermione apparated.

"What's the plan?" She asked as she walked over to them.

"Well," Harry said as he sat down in the middle of the field, "Now, we wait."

Rayne and Hermione sat down next to him, and they waited.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rayne felt Phoenix before she saw him. She jumped from her sitting position into a crouching one. Harry and Hermione noticed this. Harry and Hermione could hear her thoughts in their heads.

"_Sneaky Bastard, now where are you, where are you hiding." _

Harry watched as her eyes slowly scanned her surroundings, Harry and Hermione were still low in the long grass of the field.

"_Come on Phoenix, you can't hide forever. I know you better than that."_ Harry could now feel her fangs lengthening, her extraordinary night-vision and hearing kicking in. It was hard for him to remember that he and Rayne were now Vampires sometimes.

Then Harry felt a burning sensation on his forehead, and a feeling of evil glee that wasn't his own.

"_Voldemort has arrived."_ Harry silently told Rayne. Rayne silently conveyed the information to Hermione while telling her to keep absolutely still and very low to the ground.

Harry brought his wand slowly to the ready. _"I'll go after Voldemort, you take down Phoenix." _

"_What about the Death Eaters, We may have taken down Phoenix's backups, but Voldemort still has his army of assholes."_ Rayne reminded him.

Hermione grabbed Harry's foot at that comment and motioned to herself. He nodded letting her know the message was received.

"_Let Hermione take care of them."_ Harry told Rayne.

At this comment, Rayne abruptly turned her head and looked straight at Hermione. She nodded at Rayne.

"_I hope you know what you are doing, there are probably hundreds of them, be very careful."_

Hermione smiled and pulled out from under her robes, Harry's invisibility cloak. She slowly wrapped it around herself and was gone from sight.

"_They'll never know what hit them."_ Harry said.

"_We'll sit and wait until Hermione has done her job. Then we attack."_ Rayne said.

"_Right."_ Harry agreed.

It took Hermione less than two hours to eliminate the Death Eaters. She made her way back to where she knew Harry and Rayne lay in wait. Rayne could feel her presence and made sure to let Harry know so he didn't give away their position.

"You really are the smartest witch of our age." Rayne told her with a smile. At that, Hermione moved silently away still under cover of the invisibility cloak, to a safer location.

"Ready." Harry asked

"Ready, let's go." Rayne said.

Harry grabbed Rayne's wrist just as she was about to move out. She paused and turned to look at him. He leaned in and gave her a searing kiss before he released her.

Then they parted ways, Harry going after Voldemort and Rayne seeking out Phoenix.

8888888888888888888888888

Rayne could hear Phoenix's heartbeat in her ears. It was echoing in her head. Her newly acquired hearing helped her track the sound to the source. It didn't take her long to come face to face with her loathsome brother.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me, my darling sister." Phoenix said snydly.

"Come and get it." Rayne said coolly.

Phoenix took a step towards her. Rayne stood her ground. She was trying to figure out if he was going to try to physically attack her, or bring his wand out and try to stun her. She mentally checked herself for her wand, and suddenly her stomach turned. She didn't have it. Then she remembered leaving it on the cliff where she had sent out the energy pulse from the Blood Stone. This would be one hell of a fight.

Phoenix took out his wand and pointed it right at Rayne's chest. "It looks like you forgot something, now what could it be?" Phoenix began slowly circling her. "It isn't polite not to draw your wand when being challenged to a duel, unless that is , you don't have one."

Rayne cursed him mentally for being so observant. One thing about Phoenix, was that he could tell her emotions by just looking at her, no matter how hard she tried to hide them from him. They were twins after all. Rayne summoned up all her courage.

"I don't even need my wand to fight you, so I figured I wouldn't even bother to drag it along." Rayne lied.

"Is that so, well, I don't need to hide behind this stupid piece of wood either." Phoenix hissed throwing his wand behind him while still circling her.

Rayne smiled at her luck, and braced herself for a physical attack.

Fists went flying, Rayne and Phoenix were going at it martial arts style.

Rayne landed a round house kick that sent phoenix flying. Phoenix jumped to his feet and countered with a low kick that took Rayne's feet out from underneath her. Phoenix jumped in the air and was about to land his foot in Rayne's chest when she rolled out of the way at the last minute and back flipped so she was now standing. Phoenix charged again, this time coming at her full speed, she caught a sliver gleam in the moonlight, but realized all too late, what it was. She had blocked Phoenix's attack, but felt a searing pain shoot up both her wrists. Phoenix backed away laughing, Holding up his arms in front of him, two shining sliver blades protruded from his sleeves. While blocking the attack, Rayne had allowed Phoenix to slit her wrists. She fell to the ground. The warm blood oozing out of the slashes. She was furious, but at the same time she was in pain. She had only one chance, she slowly began to summon her elemental powers, and had Phoenix not been so busy gloating, he would have seen her Blue-green eyes turn into a deep purple color.

"Looks like it is at an end. I win, you die!" Phoenix cackled madly. "Now hand over that stone, or I will finish off your precious Harry the same way."

"You never learn do you? Things are never as easy as they seem. As long as there is some blood in me, I will not die. All they have to do is reach me in time." Rayne said through clenched teeth.

"Don't be stupid, no human could survive that much blood loss. By the time they reach you, you'll be dead." Phoenix stated.

"Who ever said I was human." Rayne said slowly.

"What!" Phoenix was caught off guard.

Rayne used this as her opportunity to strike. She stood up while Phoenix was still staring at her, and brought her arms above her head.

"You can't kill someone who is already dead. Did you really think I would let it be that easy for you?" She said as she gathered a tremendous amount of energy into a ball above her.

Before a wide-eyed Phoenix even knew what hit him, the energy ball was blasting his way. The last thing he heard was "I want you to know, I did love you once. Goodbye, Phoenix." The energy blast hit him and obliterated his body.

And then Rayne fell to the ground and the world around her went black.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry stood before Voldemort. He was feeling strangely calm. Usually his rage got the best of him and clouded his judgment, but not this time. He had trained long and hard for this moment, and now he had something, someone, to life for. He would never back down. He pointed his wand at the evil wizard.

"Where is the Blood Stone boy?" Voldemort commanded.

"Why on earth would I ever answer that?" Harry retorted.

"You insolent brat. For that you will die painfully." Voldemort hissed.

With that Voldemort screamed out "Crucio!" And a red beam of light shot forth from his wand. Harry ducked in the nick of time, and quickly screamed "Protego" And successfully shielded himself from the curse.

"Impedimenta" Harry quickly yelled, the spell sending Voldemort flying off his feet and forcing him to land hard on his back, momentarily knocking the wind out of him. Now was his chance, to finish the job, just as he had raised his wand above his head to deliver the most unforgivable curse of them all, he heard a scream. He recognized it as Hermione. Something must be wrong; a feeling of dread was slowly filling him. What if something happened to Hermione or worse Hermione and Rayne?

"Petrificus Totalus" He shouted quickly and turned to run toward the scream knowing that a simple spell like that would not hold Voldemort for long. He was probably already working a counter spell, which he himself didn't even know. He ran and ran, till he finally reached where he had left Hermione last. She wasn't there, he reached out for Rayne with his mind, but he couldn't find her. He couldn't fathom how that was possible. They were connected after all. The feeling of dread turned into one of terror. Something was desperately wrong. He listened carefully hoping to here a noise that would lead him in the right direction. He heard Hermione scream for help again. He broke out into a full out run toward the voice. Behind him a green light shot up from the ground.

"Shit." He said as he looked behind him. Voldemort had just broken free for the spell.

Harry finally reached the spot where Hermione sat on the ground. She looked up at him with a look tore his heart to pieces.

"Hermione, what happened are you OK?" Harry said in between gasps.

"I'm fine, but Harry, it's Rayne…" she trailed off. That was when Harry finally looked next to Hermione on the ground. There covered in Blood, barely breathing, lay Rayne.

"NO!" Harry screamed as he fell to his knees next to her. He understood that feeling of dread now, the same one Rayne had told him about when he had died before her in the ritual. He was out of time, Voldemort was approaching fast, and Rayne was barely alive. She was bleeding to death.

"Hermione, quick you need to hide, where is Phoenix?" He asked quickly as to waste no more time.

"He is dead, Rayne blew him into oblivion." Hermione replied between sobs.

"So that is why she is almost dead. Using that kind of power could kill anybody." Harry said softly as he brushed a strand of bloody hair out of Rayne's face and lovingly stroked her cheek.

"I don't think it was using the power that killed her, it was Phoenix's sneak attack with knives he had hidden in his sleeve. He slit her wrists so deep she couldn't heal them. The power blast was her last resort. She didn't have her wand." Hermione explained tearfully.

"What the hell do you mean she didn't have her wand?" Harry shouted.

"She left it on the cliff. I remember her cursing herself out mentally. I could hear it." Hermione cried.

"Thanks for everything Hermione, please, time is up, Voldemort is on his way. Please go hide yourself." Harry pleaded with his friend.

Hermione nodded and disappeared beneath the invisibility cape once more.

Harry bent over Rayne. "Please Rayne, wake up, I need you, we are halfway done, you did it, you beat Phoenix, but I need you now." Harry placed his wand to Rayne's wrist and softly muttered "Injurus Helioux" He repeated the process on the other wrist, which sealed off Rayne's wounds so she wouldn't lose anymore blood. It was all he could do. He would have given her some of his blood, but as he reached his wrist up to his mouth, a voice came from behind him.

"I see that useless son of mine actually served some purpose after all. Now you are all alone." Voldemort laughed.

"She's not dead yet." Harry shouted at him.

"She is as good as dead to us. No one could lose that much blood and survive." Voldemort laughed.

"You bastard!" Harry spat.

"You should be grateful I will give you the opportunity to join her. Then I will take the stone, and destroy the world!" Voldemort said with a hint of glee in his voice.

Harry raised his wand, but Voldemort started a full on assault.

Spells were flying back and forth. Rayne was drifting in and out of consciousness. What was happening, she felt so weak, and she needed blood. She weakly tried to reach out on her mental path to Hermione. And just as she did so, she felt a presence beside her.

Rayne struggled to find her voice, but decided Mental communication would be far less stressful.

"_Why are you here, you should be hiding somewhere safe."_ Rayne scolded

"I am safe, they can't see me." Hermione replied in a whisper.

"_I need to help him. I need blood."_ Rayne told her

"Take mine, I have the cloak to protect me." Hermione offered softly.

Hermione slowly reached her arm out from under the cloak so as not to draw attention to Rayne. Voldemort and Harry were concentrating on each other for the moment, and the last thing she wanted to do was distract them.

Rayne accepted her offered wrist, and slowly replenished some of the blood she lost. She only took just enough to make one last stand. She would be able to make sure Harry was safe. She would use another power blast.

"You will barely survive, if you do that again." Hermione said worriedly.

"_I know, but I have to put my faith in the fact that I am strong enough to do it again. The bright side is, at least I am no longer losing blood. I can't believe he almost bleed me to death. I guess you never know what to expect."_ Rayne replied in her normal calm way.

"I'm glad you're not dead." Hermione added.

"_Me too, now you really need to go this time. Wait in the forest for us, I have to pay a visit to my dear old dad."_ Rayne commanded.

Hermione didn't wait for a second invitation; she fled straight to the forest and waited.

Out of nowhere Rayne heard "Impedimenta" and saw Harry go flying through the air. Only this time, he didn't get up. Voldemort was closing in fast. She could see the beginning of the killing curse forming on her father's lips. Harry was trying to get up, but his arms were giving out as he tried to push himself up. Rayne started gathering energy, slowly pushing herself upright. Voldemort was standing right in front of her, with his back facing her, His front facing Harry. Neither had any idea that Rayne was alive, not to mention standing up. She raised her hand silently above her head; the energy began to form in a ball above her.

"I am putting an end to this now Potter. So much for Love. All it brings you is pain, do you not see that yet. Look at your precious Rayne, you loved her didn't you, just like you would have loved you mother and your father, and any brothers or sisters you would have had if they weren't dead. Just like you love your friends, who all abandoned you in this, your final hour. Only fools believe in love Potter." Voldemort laughed maniacally.

Harry saw the light gathering behind an oblivious Voldemort, and simply smiled.

"Your wrong." Harry said simply.

"Ever the fool. Humor me. How am I wrong?" Voldemort said pointing his wand at Harry's chest.

"Because, Love conquers all." Rayne said from behind him.

Voldemort turned in horror just in time to see Rayne throw the energy blast right at him. It came so fast that he didn't have time to react, and like his son, was blown to pieces.

Rayne fell to her knees, and stared into Harry's eyes. He slowly was able to crawl over to her. They threw themselves into each others arms. Hermione, who had watched the whole thing from the forest, came running out.

"It's over!" She shouted.

"Yes, it's over." Harry said softly.

888888888888888888888888888888

Epilogue: What happened after?

Word spread quickly of how Harry Potter, the Boy who lived, defeated Voldemort, with the help of his best friend Hermione Granger and the same mysterious witch who had defeated Dark Lord Merrick over 17 years ago, though her name still had never been released. The peace in the wizarding world was restored, and people no longer lived in fear. Rayne and Harry were married the summer after graduation. Still to this day, Hermione is the only one who knows their secret. They figured after awhile everyone else would just figure it out, when they never aged. Harry took up a job as an Auror with the ministry of Magic, and Rayne became the newest Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron got married the summer after Harry and Rayne. Hermione took over teaching Charms at Hoqwarts when Professor Flitwick Retired. Ron took a job in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department in the Ministry, following in his fathers footsteps.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

THE END!

I have spent over a year on this story and I am so proud of it. Please review.


End file.
